Naruto Oh Naruto
by devilojoshi
Summary: Naruto yang mempunyai banyak seme di cintai Sasuke. Bahkan semenya lebih dari sepuluh? WHAT?lebih dari sepuluh?..bagimana cerita kisah cinta mereka..? Loshi bikin cerita baru rated T hehe ..chap 9 update :D..RnR please
1. Chapter 1

"Aku ingin menjadi kekasihmu Naruto."

"Kau tau kan aku mempunyai banyak kekasih kenapa kau mau menjadi salah satu kekasihku?"

"Karena aku mencintaimu."

"Tapi aku tak mencintaimu."

"Kumohon berikan kesempatan untukku."

"Baiklah akan ku beri kau kesempatan, tapi jangan salahkan aku jika kau menjadi orang yang akan tersakiti terus Sasuke."

.

.

**Naruto .. Oh Naruto**

Desclaimber : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuNaru, AllSemeNaru

Rated : T

Genre : Romance

Warning : Yaoi, Typo(s), Lime, AU, OOC, BL, EYD tidak mendukung, banyak skip (alur kecepetan), kebanyakan cerita pendeskripsian dll

.

.

Sasuke POV

Aku bernama Uchiha Sasuke, banyak orang yang bilang bahwa diriku adalah orang yang sangat beruntung dilahirkan di keluarga kaya, memiliki wajah yang tampan, mempunyai bayak bakat, di anugerahi otak yang jenius, dan banyak orang yang menyukaiku walau diriku sendiri tidak menyukai orang-orang yang dekat denganku itu. Tapi menurutku satu hal yang tidak kupunyai yaitu cinta dari orang yang ku cintai. Uzumaki Naruto.

Pemuda sederhana yang ku cintai. Cintai? Ya cinta dari seorang Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda yang mempunyai banyak seme. dia pemuda yang sangat manis pantas saja kalau banyak pemuda lain yang menginginkannya juga selain diriku ini. Entah apa yang semua pemuda yang berada di sisinya pasti mengiginkannya dan sanggup untuk di duakan, di tigakan bahkan sekarang mereka mungkin sudah lebih dari disepuluhkan karena semua orang yang sudah menyatakan perasaannya kepadanya tak akan sanggup untuk di tolak mereka jadi rela untuk di jadikan cadangan oleh Naruto.

Sebenarnya meraka tau dari semua pacar Naruto, hanya satu orang yang Naruto sayangin dengan sepenuh hatinya yaitu Nara Shikamaru pacar pertama Naruto, pemuda yang selalu terlihat malas tapi memiliki otak jenius bahkan bisa melebihiku kejeniusannya kalau saja dia rajin tapi sayangnya tidak, pemuda yang setiap hati pasti tidur dimanapun dia berada, pemuda yang menurutku tak ada kata keren di tubuhnya maupun wajahnya. Tapi dulu Naruto lah yang menyatakan perasaannya kepada Shikamaru dan diterima oleh Shika karena ternyata dia juga mempunyai perasaaan yang sama dengan Naruto. Bukan raha sia umum jika waktu itu banyak pemuda yang patah hati karena itu, tapi mereka tidak menyerah mereka langsung menyatakan cintanya pada Naruto dengan memohon bahkan sampai sanggup untuk di sepuluh lebihkan.

Cukup perkenalannya, sekarang kembali kepadaku. Sekarang aku sedang mengamati objek yang sangat indah dan sekaligus menghancurkan. Uzumaki Naruto bersama dengan kekasih ketiganya Hyuuga Neji sedang duduk berduaan di bawah pohon sakura di taman dekat dengan sekolah. Sepertinya mereka langsung menuju kemari sepulang sekolah terlihat dari baju mereka yang masih menggunakan seragam sekolah KHS.

Aku kesal melihat kedekatan mereka yang menurutku sangat menjijikan itu. Sesekali Hyuuga itu mencium pipi chubby Naruto dan mengelus helaian pirang Naruto. Hyuuga itu sepertinya memang sangat pintar mencari kesempatan untuk mencoba 'main-main' dengan Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto entah apa yang ia rasakan tapi dia sepertinya menyukai tindakan si Hyuuga sialan itu. Selain karena Shikamaru tak pernah memperhatikannya karena dia kerjaannya hanya tidur, tapi Naruto sangat mencintainya, ckck apa yang dia pikirkan sebenarnya, dasar Dobe.

Akhirnya suasana yang panas itu selesai juga, sore hari pun datang. Sesudah mengikuti mereka dari mulai di taman, berjalan-jalan ke pusat , makan di ichiraku ramen –tempat kesukaan Naruto- sampai sekarang di depan rumah Naruto yang tadi pulang di antar oleh Hyuuga itu. Sewaktu di depan rumah Naruto di Hyuuga itu ternyata mencari kesempatan lagi dengan pura-pura memanggil Naruto sewaktu dia mau pergi ke rumahnya dan menarik tangan Naruto dan tiba-tiba saja mencium Naruto di bibir! DI BIBIR! Hell no!.

Akhirnya acara menyebalkan itu pun berakhir dengan Naruto yang masuk ke rumahnya dan Hyuuga itu yang pergi dengan mobil sport hitam pribadi miliknya itu. Inilah saatnya untukku, mungkin aku akan sakit tapi biarlah yang terpenting aku mendapat separuh ataupun seperempat bagian dirinya.

Perlahan ku tinggalkan motor biru sportku di depan halaman rumah Naruto, lalu ku buka pintu pagarnya. Halaman yang indah, walaupun tidak luas karena Naruto adalah orang yang sederhana. Tentu saja sangat beda dengan para pacarnya yang kaya itu. Semua pacarnya pasti memiliki banyak harta yang melimpah, karena memang Naruto sekolah bersamaku yang isinya anak-anak orang kaya, kecuali dia tentu saja.

Tok tok . Kuberanikan untuk mengetuk pintu rumahnya.

"Ya siapa? Tunggu sebentar." Terdengar suara teriakan dan bunyi langkah kaki yang tergesa-gesa dari dalam.

Aku melihatnya kalau dia memastikan siapa yang datang jendela, mungkin dia takut jika yang datang adalah orang jahat karena dia tinggal sendiri di rumahnya yang sederhana ini. Setelah memastikan siapa yang datang dia langsung membuakan kunci rumahnya.

"Teme? Mau apa kau kesini?" Tanya Naruto setelah membuka pintu itu.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu Naru." Kataku menyebut nama kecilnya yang biasanya selalu ku sebut Dobe atau urusatokachi itu padanya.

"Kau ingin bicara apa?" Tanya Naruto lagi. Sejenak ku tundukkan kepalaku, melihat bagian bawah kakinya yang terekspore dengan sangat jelas. Kaki jenjang yang terkspore sampai paha karena dia hanya memakai celana pendek, kakinya sangat mulus dan halus-tanpa cela. Aku meneguk ludah ketika melihatnya.

"Hei Teme, kau mau bicara apa? Aku lelah ingin istirahat." Kata Naruto membangunkanku dari imajinasi liarku tadi.

"Aku ingin menjadi kekasihmu Naruto." Kataku langsung memandang bola mata indahnya itu. Dapat ku lihat jelas jika ia terkejut dengan pernyataan cintaku yang secara tiba-tiba ini.

"Kau tau kan aku mempunyai banyak kekasih kenapa kau mau menjadi salah satu kekasihku?" Tanya Naruto.

"Karena aku mencintaimu." Jawabku lagi, dia menghela nafas sejenak lalu bicara sesuatu yang membuat hatiku tertohok.

"Tapi aku tak mencintaimu." kata Naruto sambil melihatku.

"Kumohon berikan kesempatan untukku." Kataku sambil mengambil kedua tangannya lalu ku genggam dengan sangat erat.

"Baiklah akan ku beri kau kesempatan, tapi jangan salahkan aku jika kau menjadi orang yang akan tersakiti terus Sasuke." Kata Naruto menyetujui permintaanku ini. Langsung saja aku tarik dia dalam pelukanku yang hangat. Dapat ku cium aroma citrus kesukaanku, sepertinya dia baru saja mandi setelah pulang dari acaranya bersama Neji sialan itu. 'Langkah pertamaku selesai, tinggal menyingkirkan saingan lainnya.' Pikirku masih memeluk Naruto.

.

.

.

**Tbc**

* * *

Horeee aku bukannya update yang lain malah publish yang baru, habis aku lagi punya feel sama yang ini sih hehe.. aku lagi pengen Naru jadi uke semua seme hahaha#plak(gampar rame-rame)

Ini baru permulaan jadi wordnya masih sedikit hehe..

Yeee ini juga rated T multichap pertamaku haha..^^ aku tadinya pengen bikin ini rated M tapi karena semua ficku rated M jadi aku bikin yang ini rated T aja deh hehe..^^

Mohon kritik, saran dan komentarnya ya hehe.. mohon bantuannya minna ^^

Review


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto .. Oh Naruto**

Desclaimber : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuNaru, AllSemeNaru

Rated : T

Genre : Romance

Warning : Yaoi, Typo(s), Lime, AU, OOC, BL, EYD tidak mendukung, banyak skip (alur kecepetan), Perkataan sehari-hari, perubahan genre seiring berjalannya waktu, dll

.

Chapter 2

.

Sasuke POV

Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku menjadi kekasih Naruto. Aku bangun dari tempat tidur dan bergegas ke kamar mandi, hari ini aku akan mengajaknya untuk berangkat sekolah bersama. Setelah mandi dengan bersih, dan memastikan tidak ada lagi kotoran yang tertinggal bekas mimpiku semalam-yah kalian taulah mimpiku tentang Naruto- , aku bergegas memakai seragam sekolah, memakasi parfum, penyegar mulut, menyisir rambut model terkiniku dan memakaikannya gel supaya tidak turun dan kusut, lalu bergegas ke bawah untuk sarapan bersama keluargaku.

Ha-ahh keadaan di meja makanku selalu sama, ibu yang ramah, ayah yang sok cuek tapi ooc'nya gak ketolongan, lalu aniki dengan keriput kebanggaannya. Oh iya perlu kalian tau anikiku ini juga salah satu sainganku dalam mendapatkan si Dobe, anikiku adalah pacar Naruto yang ke delapan, emang dari dulu anikiku ini sudah menyukai Naruto sewaktu dia mengantarku ke sekolah sebelum berangkat kuliahnya. Sekarang saatnya aku bergegas sebelum ada yang mengambil jatah pagiku bersama si Dobe-bolo bolo itu. kenapa pagi ini aku ooc sekali ya? Ya sudahlah, ini pasti karena semalam aku baru mendapat mimpi indah dengan Dobe.

Setelah pamit dengan anggota keluargaku, langsung saja ku lajukan motor sport biru milikku ke rumah si Dobe itu. Sesampainya disana ternyata benar saja sudah ada lima orang yang di depan rumahnya untuk menjemputnya pergi ke sekolah. Neji- si brengsek kemarin itu, pacar ke tiga Naruto- berdiri di samping mobil sport biru miliknya, Sai- teman sekelas kami, pacar ke empat Naruto- duduk di samping mobil sport hitam miliknya, Kiba- si manuasia anjing, pacar ke enam Naruto- dengan mobil sport coklat miliknya, Sasori- senpai kami yang bermuka baby face tapi lebih manis Naruto, pacar ke tujuh Naruto- dengan mobil mercedes hitamnya, lalu Pein- senpai kami di sekolah- pacar ke sebelas Naruto- sedang duduk di motor dukati merah miliknya. Semuanya sedang menunggu si Dobe keluar dari rumahnya.

Baru saja aku datang mereka semua menatapku tajam, sepertinya mereka berpikir untuk apa aku kesini?, tentu semua berpikir begitu aku'kan menyatakan perasaanku pada Naruto tanpa ada yang tau kemarin. Clek, pintu rumah itu terbuka tampillah seorang malaikat pirang dengan senyum cerah memandang kami semua yang sudah mengalihkan padangan ke arahnya.

"Hei sedang apa kalian disini?" Tanya Naruto berjalan ke arah kami yang memandangnya intens. Walaupun pakaiannya sama dengan kami semua tapi dia sangat memancarkan aura matahari yang menyilaukan dan menghangatkan.

"Aku kesini untuk mengajakmu berangkat sekolah bersama." Jawab kami setentak, langsung saja kami melempar tatapan tidak suka.

"Oh, aku akan berangkat bersama.." Naruto menggantungkan perkataannya dan memasang pose berpikir lalu melihat kami satu persatu. "..Teme." kata Naruto akhirnya. Membuat aku senang sekaligus bangga lalu melempar smirk milikku pada mereka semua yang memandangku dendam tapi ku hiraukan.

"Ini sebagai hadiah pacarku." Kata Naruto senyum yang membuat aku dan yang lain memencet hidung karena menahan mimisan mendadak.

Sasuke POV end

.

Ternyata tak ada yang kaget dengan pernyataan Naruto itu karena mereka sudah tau biasa dengan bertambahnya pacar Naruto setiap bulan, minggu atau bahkan hari..mungkin..

"Ya sudah kalau begitu sampai bertemu di sekolah ya Naru." Kata Neji sambil mencium pipi kiri Naruto lalu pergi.

"Aku duluan ya, Naru." Kata Pein mencium pipi kanan Naruto lalu pergi.

"Dah Naru." Kata Sasori mencium kening Naruto lalu pergi.

"Aku duluan, Naru-chan." Kata Sai sambil mencium punggung tangan kiri Naruto lalu pergi.

"Yo, kalau begitu aku duluan Naruto." Kata Kiba mencium punggung tangan kanan Naruto lalu pergi.

'Menyebalkan sekali mereka itu.' Pikir Sasuke melihat kelakuan pacar-pacar kekasih barunya itu.

"Hei Teme ayo berangkat, nanti aku terlambat." Kata Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke.

"Hn."

Akhirnya mereka pun berangkat, sepertinya Sasuke sangat menikmati waktu berangkatnya itu, karena sepanjang perjalanannya Naruto terus saja memeluk pinggang Sasuke erat dan Sasuke pintar memanfaatkannya buktinya dia lebih jalan memutar dari jalan biasanya selalu di lewati untuk kesekolah.

.

.

-Di kelas-

"Ohayou~." Teriak Naruto sewaktu masuk kelas dengan senyum lima jarinya menyapa satu kelas.

"Ohayou Naru-chan." Kata Sai dengan senyum aslinya.

"Ohayou Naru-chan." Kata Ino, Sakura dan para fujioshi yang sedang duduk bersama.

"Oha-hayou Na-naru-to-kun." Kata Hinata dengan gagapnya.

"Houm.. ohayou Naruto, mendokusei." Nah kalau yang ini kalian pasti tau'kan siapa? Tentu saja sang pangeran tidur mendokusei alias Shikamaru.

"Hai Shika, aku rindu padamu." Kata Naruto langsung berhambur ke Shikamaru dan memeluknya sampai Shikamaru hampir terjengkang ke belakang.

"Ha-ah enak sekali ya dia." Keluh seluruh seme Naruto yang melihat betapa Naruto sangat manja kepada pacar pertamanya itu. Berbeda dengan para fujioshi yang sudah berteriak nyaring karena Naruto yang baru saja memeluk dan mencium pipi Shikamaru sebagai jatah pagi Shikamaru.

Jika ada yang tanya bagaimana perasaan Shikamaru melihat sang uke mempunyai banyak seme? jawabannya pastilah dia tidak suka, tapi bagaimana pun itu kan bukan kemauan pacarnya yang satu ini. Itu karena seme-seme itu sangat menyukai Naruto yang manis, imut, polos, baik, ceria dan juga err.. cantik melebihi wanita. Sebenarnya dia tak rela jika ukenya itu punya banyak seme tapi toh yang di suka atau di cinta ukenya itu hanya dia. Walau rasa takut kalau sang uke akan berpaling darinya pasti ada, dia takut kalau-kalau sang uke terjerat kebaikan hati salah satu seme-semenya itu dan akan meninggalkannya, tapi dia harus percaya bukan?.

"Mendokusei." Gumam Shikamaru di antara pelukkan Naruto itu.

Acara kasih-kasihan Naruto dan Shikamaru juga menjadi perhatian banyak orang, ada yang menjerit-menjerit tak jelas yaitu para fujioshi dan ada juga yang mengeluarkan aura negatif yaitu para seme Naruto yang selalu di cuek'kan oleh uke mereka. Poor para seme.

Tring tring

Waktu jam pelajaran oun di mulai dengan adanya bel dan Kabuto sensei yang akan mengajarkan kimia. Perlu kalian tau juga kalau Kabuto sensei juga memiliki perasaan pada Naruto. Semua itu terlihat dari cara mengajarnya yang sangat berbeda pada Naruto di bandingkan kepada murid lain. Tapi Kabuto sensei belum menyatakan perasaannya karena dia takut jika Naruto akan menolaknya dan lagi pula statusnya yang sebagai guru tak ingin tercoreng karena dia di tolak Naruto bukan karena menyatakan perasaannya pada Naruto.

Selain Kabuto sensei ada juga sensei-sensei lain yang ternyata diam-diam menyimpan perasaannya pada Naruto, bahkan sampai Otobi sensei pun juga diam-diam menyimpan perasaan pada Naruto.

"Pagi anak-anak kita ke lab hari ini, setiap anak saling berpasangan 2 orang." Kata Kabuto.

"Ha'i sensei." Kata para murid serempak.

Dan mulailah para seme itu saling menanyai Naruto apakah dia ingin menjadi pasangannya di lab nanti walau selalu di tolak oleh Naruto dan Naruto malah berdiri dari bangku dan menuju Shikamaru yang sedang tidur.

"Shika apa kau mau menjadi pasanganku di lab?" Tanya Naruto yang sedang tidur lelap dengan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya dan bicara terus menerus di telinga Shikamaru aka berbisik.

"Houm, iya . Mendokusei."

"Ayo." Ajak Naruto langsung menggandeng tangan Shikamaru menuju lab meninggalkan para seme dan Sasuke yang suntuk dan harus mencari pasangannya. Walau tidak susah mencari pasangan lab karena mereka pasti sudah punya pasangan ke lab masing-masing.

-di lab-

"Nah Naru-chan apa kau sudah mengerti?" Tanya Kabuto lembut pada Naruto sambil mengusap rambut Naruto yang sedang mencampurkan cairan-cairan warna-warni aneh.

"Ha'i sensei." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. Sedangkan yang lain hanya memandang tak suka pada guru itu.

"Hei Lee, apa yang kau lakukan. Apa kau tidak mengerti?" Teriak Kabuto pada Lee yang sedang mencampur cairan juga tapi berbeda warna dari yang lainnya. Sangat berbeda dari apa yang dilakukannya pada Naruto.

Pelajaran pun akhirnya selesai dengan adanya bel tanda pelajaran berakhir berbunyi.

.

.

.

"Dobe." Panggil Sasuke pada Naruto yang sedang dimanja oleh pacar ke duabelasnya yaitu Menma di taman sekolah di bawah pohon-pohon yang rimbun. Menma adalah senpai Naurto dan Sasuke yang sekarang menginjak kelas dua sedangkan Naruto kelas satu.

"Teme? Sedang apa kau di sini?" Tanya Naruto yang masih duduk dan di peluk dari belakang oleh Menma. Selagi Sasuke dan Menma saling melempar death glare tingkat dewa mereka Naruto hanya memandang mereka satu persatu tanda tak mengerti dengan pandangan kedua orang semenya itu.

"Untuk apa kau kemari Uchiha?" Tanya Menma akhirnya mengakhiri ajang death glare karena matanya yang lelah memasang deathglare.

"Aku ada urusan dengan si Dobe ini." Kata Sasuke sambil mengambil tangan Naruto dan menariknya untuk bangun dan lepas dari pelukan Menma.

"Hei apa-apaan kau itu." kata Menma tidak suka acara romantisnya yang ia dapatkan setelah lolos dari 'seleksi' Naruto tadi terganggu.

"Hn." Dan Naruto pun keburu di ambil oleh Sasuke yang tidak mengidahkan teriakan dan rontaan Naruto dan hampirnya dia kena pukulan telak Menma yang di arahkan padanya walau akhirnya dia bisa langsung menghindar dan melakukan perlawanan tanpa melepaskan Dobenya itu.

Dan akhirnya Sasuke pun berhasil membawa Dobenya dari Menma yang sedang melihat dirinya sambil merintih ke sakitan.

.

-di atap-

"Teme lepas sakit." Teriak Naruto yang masih di seret dan di gengam dengan kuat tangannya oleh Sasuke sepanjang perjalanannya.

Tap. Akhrinya Sasuke pun berhenti di atap sekolah mereka dan berhasil membuat Naruto menubruk punggungnya karena berhenti tiba-tiba.

"Aduh ittai, hey Teme kalau berhenti itu jangan tiba-tiba dong." Kata Naruto berteriak marah sambil memegangi tangannya yang sudah di lepas Sasuke yang terlihat agak merah karena di genggam terlalu kuat dan di seret.

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu." Kata Sasuke masih belum berbalik meliha Naruto yang mendengarkannya.

"Apa?" Tanya Naruto.

Hening

Sasuke belum bicara apapun membuat Naruto jengkel tapi belum sempat Naruto bicara untuk protes Sasuke sudah bicara terlebih dulu.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau rasakan?" Tanya Sasuke sambil berbalik melihat Naruto yang memasang tampang bingung mendengarkan pertanyaannya itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau rasakan jika dengan para pacarmu itu?" Tanya Sasuke lagi. Sejenak ia yakin bahwa ia melihat Naruto yang kaget tapi langsung di tutupi dengan tampang bingungnya lagi.

"Aku tak mengerti maksudmu." Kata Naruto.

"Aku tau, pasti kau merahasiakan sesuatu karena menerima ajakan mereka itu kan?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Kau tau sendiri mereka yang meminta padaku seperti kau kemarin." Kata Naruto.

"Tapi kau tidak menolak secara tegas, kau tau itu?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mendekata ke rah Nauto yang sedang mencari jawaban yang tepat tanpa menyadari Sasuke sudah ada di depannya sangat dekat dengannya.

"Itu kerena aku tak bi- umph" Ucapan Naurto sudah terlebih dahulu di bungkam oleh Sasuke oleh ciuman.

"Uphh apa yang kau lakukan?" Teriak Naruto marah.

"Kau ingin pelampiasan 'kan?" Kata Sasuke langsung tanpa menanggapi teriakan marah Naruto.

"Mak-sudmu?" Tanya Naruto kecil.

"Kau menginginkan pelampiasan dari para pacarmu karena tidak mendapatkannya dari Shikamaru." Jawab Sasuke.

"Tidak, jangan bica-"

"Aku benar." Kata Sasuke memotong perkataan Naruto.

"Tidak! Kau sa-"

"Aku benar." Lagi-lagi di potong oleh Sasuke.

"TIDAK! Jangan bicara yang tidak benar!" Teriak Naruto sambil berlari menjauhi Sasuke yang hanya memasang tampang dingin lalu menyeringai tipis tanpa diketahui.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Bruk

"Naruto." Panggil orang yang di tabrak Naruto tidak jauh di depan pintu atap.

"Shi-shika?"

.

.

.

**Tbc**

Hola saya balik lagi, hehe^^

Aku gak tau chap ini bisa menghibur atau gak hehe..

Ini aku usahankan update kilat tapi gak tau chap depan bisa update kilat or ga soalnya udah mulai masuk sekolah lagi hehe^^

Ok ke balasan review :

**Two Brother Crazy Lady and Boy : **Haha memang tuh Naru, tp kan belum nikah? Aku udah update nih hehe.. Arigato for review ^^

**Ciel-Kky30 : **Hehe Shika panas tapi tetep percaya dong hehe.. Arigato for review ^^

**Kiroikiru no Mikazuki Chizuka : **Emang tapi aku ingung mau liciknya gimana hehe, Seiring berjalannya waktu akan ketauan kok allsemenya siapa aja hehe.. Arigato for review ^^

**Nayuya (guest): **aku dah update nih..hehe.. Naru memang uke no satu hehe.. Arigato for review ^^

**namikazeNoah(guest): **hehe emang sengaja di buat banyak biar ada cadangan terus hehe loh?#plak hehe.. Arigato for review ^^

**PoeCien: **Gak dong kan ini rated T, kalo rated M mungkin aku bikin lemon nan semua seme haha#plak..tapi karena gak kuat jadi rated T deh hehe.. aku buat kok Itachi kan Itachi chara kesukaan aku hehe^^..tapi mungkin rada OOC hehe.. Arigato for review ^^

**Onyx shappireSEA (guest):**hehe memang ukenya semua seme Naru itu hehe.. Arigato for review ^^

**Kkhukhukhukhudattebayo : **cemburu tapi harus percaya dong sama Naru haha..apa ya? Aku juga masih bingung hehe,, Arigato for review ^^

**UzumakiKagari: **hehe gomen Kagari aku lupa, tapi sekarang udah aku kasih tau kan?hehe.. iya nanti aku buat menderita nanti tapi sekarang belum hehe.. aku dah update kan Kagari hehe.. Arigato for review ^^

**Ichigo 'Momo' Citrusz : **Arigato aku terima jempolnya haha.. Arigato for review ^^

**Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel : **Gunchan juga mau bikin? Bikin aja , aku juga penasaran buatan gunchan hehe.. nanti ada juga kok yang lumayan jarang, klunya SN hehe.. Arigato for review ^^

**Laila. : **shika tau kok, tenang aja hehe.. Arigato for review ^^

**.**

Untuk_**Ciel-Kky30, Ichigo 'Momo' Citrusz, Kiseki no Hana, MayangClouds, PoeCien, Two Brother Crazy Lady and Boy. Kkhukhukhukhudattebayo, 4ever **_arigato buat fav'nya hehe..

Untuk_**MauangClouds, UzumakiKagari, Kkhukhukhukhudattebayo, laila. , 4ever **_arigato udah di jadiin alertsnya hehe

.

Gomen kalo kurang menghibur..jadi aku butuh komentar, saran dan kritiknya ya^^

Mohon bantuannya senpai-senpai lewat kritik dan sarannya ^^

Review


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto .. Oh Naruto**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuNaru slight ShikaNaru, AllSemeNaru(NejiNaru-3, SaiNaru-4, ShinoNaru-5, KibaNaru-6, SasoNaru-7, ItaNaru-8, PeinNaru-11, MenmaNaru-12) *yang di ketahui baru ini yang lain nyusul di next chapter=^.^=

Rated : T

Genre : Romance

Warning : Yaoi, Typo(s), Lime, AU, OOC, BL, EYD tidak mendukung, banyak skip (alur kecepetan), Perkataan sehari-hari, perubahan genre seiring berjalannya waktu, dll

.

.

-Chapter 3-

.

"Shi-shika?" Ucap Naruto tergagap melihat Shikamaru berdiri dekat pintu menuju atap. 'Apa Shika mendengarnya?' Pikir Naruto dalam hati. Terlihat sedikit perasaan gugup dalam perilaku Naruto yang melihat Shikamaru.

"Kau kenapa berlari?" Tanya Shikamaru dengan nada malasnya sambil menguap sesekali.

"I-itu... ti-tidak apa-apa," Kata Naruto dengan sedikit tergagap. "Kau ingin tidur ya? Di kelas saja... ayo." Ajak Naruto dengan menggandeng (baca: menyeret) tangan kanan Shikamaru dan pergi menjauhi atap, sedangkan Shikamaru hanya mengikuti arah seretan Naruto dengan sesekali menguap. Dan di tempat tadi -Shikamaru dan Naruto berdiri- Sasuke melihat mereka dengan pandangan tajam lalu meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

Sesampainya di kelas, suasana kelas ternyata sepi. Tak ada orang selain Shikamaru yang tidur dan Naruto yang sedang memandang wajah tampan Shikamaru. Semua orang tau jika di hubungan Naruto dan Shikamaru, hanya Naruto yang perhatian. Shikamaru? Dia memang mencintai Naruto tapi sikap malasnya dan keinginan tidurnya lebih mendominasi, dia pikir semua yang dilakukan Naruto itu terlalu me-re-pot-kan. Walau terkadang Shikamaru juga memperhatikan Naruto dengan cara menelefon atau mengirimkan pesan singkat yang bisa membuat Naruto langsung berseri-seri. Walaupun acuh begitu juga, Shikamaru sangat mencintai dan menyayangi Naruto lebih dari kepada siapapun.

Naruto terus saja melihat wajah Shikamaru yang terlihat sangat damai dalam tidurnya, tidak ada muka malasnya seperti biasa, hanya muka polosnya. Tiba-tiba mata Shikamaru terbuka, menampilkan mata kuaci yang dapat langsung menghanyutkan Naruto.

"Kenapa kau melihatku terus, Naru?" Tanya Shikamaru sambil duduk seperti biasa, dan melihat Naruto yang belum sembuh dari kagetnya. "Naru, hei!" Panggil Shikamaru lagi dengan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan muka Naruto yang langsung bisa membangunkan Naruto di alam mimpinya.

"E-eh? Ti-tidak aku hanya ingin melihat saja." Kata Naruto sedikit tergagap. Sesudah Naruto bilang itu, Shikamaru langsung tertidur kembali tanpa bicara apapun lagi. Baru saja Naruto akan kembali melihat Shikamaru yang akan tidur, ada yang memanggilnya dan berjalan ke arahnya.

"Naru, sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya orang itu yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Shino –pacar ke 5 Naruto, dia satu angkatan dengan Naruto tapi berbeda kelas saja- sambil berjalan ke arah Naruto. Perlu diketahui di KHS ini ada 6 kelas setiap anggakatannya ini, dan Naruto berada di kelas 1A bersama Shikamaru dan Sasuke. Kelas-kelas itu tak membagi berdasarkan harta ataupun pertasi, malah setengah dari murid perkelasnya pasti ada yang berprestasi dan tidak. Itu dilakukan para guru agar murid yang tak bisa mengikuti pelajaran dengan baik bisa belajar bersama dengan murid yang berprestasi.

"Tidak sedang apa-apa." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum ramah kepada Shino yang menyebabkan seburat merah tipis di wajah Shino melihat senyuman hangat itu.

"Em... apa kau ingin pergi denganku?" Tanya Shino basa-basi.

"Eh? Kemana?" Tanya Naruto dengan muka polosnya. Jika para semenya lihat mungkin sekarang sudah ada lautan darah dan tumpukan manusia yang terkapar di lantai. Terbukti dengan Shino yang sedang memencet hidungnya supaya tak keluar darah- gengsi dong kalau ketahuan mimisan depan ukenya ini.

"Ke taman bunga milik keluargaku. Jika kau mau, pulang sekolah aku tunggu depan kelasmu." Kata Shino.

"Em... boleh, aku juga sudah lama tidak ke taman bunga." Kata Naruto senang. "Tapi kau sekarang mau menemaniku di belakang sekolah'kan, Shino?" Tanya Naruto memelas sambil bergelayut di tangan kanan Shino.

"Ayo." Akhirnya Shino dan Naruto pergi ke belakang sekolah meninggalkan Shikamaru di kelas sendiri. Sesudah tak terdengar suara langkah kaki Shino dan Naruto di kelas, Shikamaru membuka matanya lalu bergumam. "Maaf Naru."

.

.

.

Di belakang sekolah, tempat yang indah tapi hanya sedikit siswa dan siswi yang datang ke tempat tersebut. Sekarang bahkan hanya ada dua pemuda yang berada di tempat itu, siapa lagi jika bukan Shino dan Naruto. Naruto terlihat hanya memandangi halaman itu, terdapat danau kecil yang jernih dan pohon sakura yang indah dengan bunga sakura yang sedang mekar berguguran. Naruto berjalan mendahului Shino yang mengikutinya dari belakang, tanpa banyak bicara. Mereka berdua akhirnya duduk di bawah pohon sakura itu, tak ada orang yang akan melihat mereka sekarang, karena pohon sakura itu sedikit tertutupi dengan semak-semak hijau yang sedikit tinggi tapi tertata rapih. Shino duduk di belakang Naruto-menyangga punggung Naruto dengan dada bidang miliknya. Perlahan Shino memeluk pinggang Naruto dari belakang lebih membawa Naruto dalam dekapannya.

"Disini nyaman sekali ya?" Tanya Naruto dalam keheningan. Naruto merasa biasa saja saat Shino mulai memeluknya dan mencium pipinya atau lehernya sesekali, dia tak merasa itu sebuah gangguan atau bahkan sebuah hal yang aneh karena semua pacarnya pasti melakukan hal itu padanya kecuali Shikamaru dan Sasuke pastinya. Shikamaru memang belum pernah melakukan hal itu padanya, yang ada jika dia ingin ciuman atau pelukan, Naruto lah yang memulainya bukan Shikamaru. Entah apa yang di inginkan Shikamaru sebenarnya tapi dia tetap mencintai rusa pemalas itu. Kalau Sasuke, itu karena dia baru kemarin jadi kekasihnya jadi -mungkin- dia belum mau melakukan hal itu.

"Iya, sangat nyaman." Kata Shino masih mencumbu leher Naruto yang terekspor karena 2 kancingnya atasnya sudah di buka oleh Shino dan kerahnya yang di tarik sedikit sampai bahu.

"Emm... Shino." Desah Naruto saat Shino sedikit menjilat area sensitiv di lehernya. Shino tak akan membuat kiss mark hanya akan menjilat, karena itu sudah peraturan yang di buat oleh Naruto. Setiap pacar Naruto boleh menciumnya di bibir, pipi, atu tempat lain kecuali bagian bawah, lalu mereka boleh meminta putus kapan pun –walau belum ada sampai sekarang, lalu mereka boleh mencumbu lehernya tapi tak boleh meninggalkan kissmark atau bitemark yang boleh hanya Shikamaru atau orang yang sudah di biarkannya, dan jika mareka memaksa atau menginginkan sesuatu yang tak diinginkan oleh Naruto mereka bisa di anggap putus oleh Naruto tanpa ada persetujuan mereka sekalipun.

Dan sampai sekarang tak ada yang berani melanggar peraturan itu, mungkin mereka semua takut jika Naruto akan memutuskan mereka secara sepihak kalau mereka berani melanggar semua itu. Walau jika mereka melanggar dan memaksa Naruto itu artinya mereka akan mendapatkan 'keperjakaan' Naruto, mereka tak mau melakukan itu. Mungkin mereka benar-benar sayang padanya.

"Ahh..Shinoh." Desah Naruto lagi saat Shino menjilat lehernya sampai pada cuping telinga dan mengemut kupingnya. Naruto sedikit menggeliat karena hisapan di telinganya. Karena sudah sedikit puas dengan telinga, Shino menolehkan wajah Naruto dan langsung meraup bibir munggil Naruto tanpa basa-basi lagi memasukan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Naruto.

Sedikit mendesah antara ciuman panasnya dengan Shino membuat dirinya sedikit bernafsu dan mulai masuk dalam permainan yang di buat oleh Shino. Suasanya yang hening menjadi sedikit ramai karena desahan yang tertahan antara ciuman mereka. Naruto yang larut dalam permaian Shino ikut andil dalam lumatan-lumatan itu, membuat suara cipakan keduanya yang sedang beradu lidah yang saling membelit, saling meraup bibir masing-masing, dan saling bertukar saliva yang membuat saliva yang tidak tertampung luber ke sisi bibir Naruto yang sedikit terbuka.

Mungkin mereka bisa melakukan hal lebih dari ini jika saja tak ada suara yang mengganggu mereka, membuat Naruto dan Shino langsung menatap orang yang memanggil. Naruto yang masih terengah-engah melihat orang itu dengan sedikit senyuman, sedangkan Shino melihat dengan wajah dinginnya yang sudah kembali ke semula.

"Shino aku terlalu memanfaatkan kesempatan." Kata orang itu langsung mengambil tangan Naruto dan membuat Naruto terbangun dari pangkuan Shino. Lalu membenarkan kancing baju Naruto yang terbuka dan merapihkan baju Naruto yang sedikit berantakan.

"Aku tak butuh ceramahmu, Sabaku." Kata Shino sambil berdiri di hadapan orang yang berambut merah itu dan Naruto.

"Tapi kau sungguh keterlaluan." Kata orang itu lagi.

"Tch." Decak Shino sambil menghampiri Naruto lalu berpamitan ingin ke kelas karena sebentar lagi masuk kelas, Shino pamitannya dengan lembut dan mencium pipi Naruto lalu pergi. Meninggalkan Naruto dan orang itu.

"Kau tak apa Naru?" Tanya orang itu sambil melihat dan memastikan keadaan Naruto masih utuh belum kehilangan apapun.

"Hm sudah, Sasori-senpai." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum pada orang berambut merah dan bermuka baby face itu –walau masih manis Naruto. Sasori adalah pacar Naruto yang ke-7 seminggu setelah Kiba menyatakan perasaannya pada Naru. Dari hampir setiap pacar Naruto, hanya Sasori yang memiliki sikap yang paling baik. Terkadang Sasori selalu menyelamatkan Naruto jika dia akan di 'mangsa' oleh para semenya itu –seperti yang dilakukan Shino barusan.

"Jangan panggil aku senpai, bukankah kau kekasihku? Jadi cukup panggil aku Sasori." Kata Sasori dengan ramah.

"Emm... baiklah. Terima kasih untuk yang tadi." Kata Naruto sambil menunduk malu karena hampir saja dia termakan oleh cumbuan Shino di saat hatinya sedang membutuhkan pelampiasan. Sekarang dia catatat dalam kamusnya bahwa dia tak boleh mencari satupun semenya jika dia sedang gundah atau bimbang. Dia tak ingin kejadian tadi terulang lagi, syukur-syukur tadi ada Sasori yang menemukannya kalau tidak mungkin sekarang dia sudah kehilangan 'sesuatu' darinya yang akan ia berikan pada orang yang benar-benar tepat untuknya nanti.

"Iya, sama-sama. Lebih baik kita ke kelas, pelajaran akan segera di mulai." Kata Sasori sambil menuntun Naruto kembali ke gedung sekolah meninggalkan belakang sekolah.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain, Sasuke dan Shikamaru sedang saling berhadapan. Sekarang mereka sedang ada di atap sekolah, tempat Sasuke dan Naru sebelumnya bertemu. Sasuke memandang tajam Shikamaru, sedangkan yang di pandang hanya menunjukan muka malasnya dan sesekali menguap. Tadinya Shikamaru yang di tinggal oleh Naruto sendiri di kelas ingin tidur di atap, tapi di lorong menuju atap di bertemu dengan Sasuke yang katanya baru saja kemarin menjadi kekasih Naruto tanpa ada yang tau. Lalu Sasuke katanya ingin membicarakan sesuatu hal padanya. Dan sekarang disinilah mereka, hanya diam tak saling menanggapi, hanya saling melihat satu sama lain dengan pandangan yang berbeda.

"Kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu padanya?" Tanya Sasuke pada Shikamaru yang sedang menguap di depannya. Rasanya ingin sekali dia langsung memberi bogeman kuat untuk bibir yang selalu menguap itu.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Shikamaru sok tak acuh, sebenarnya dia sudah tau apa yang di maksud oleh orang di depannya itu, pasti mengenai Naruto. Sedikit tadi dia mendengar pembicaraan Naruto dan Sasuke di atap sampai pada akhirnya Naruto berlari dan menabrak dirinya yang masih setia mendengarkan percakapan itu.

"Kau tau apa yang kumaksud, Nara." Kata Sasuke tajam. Dia tak suka pada orang yang suka bertele-tele dan berpura-pura tak mengerti apa yang di maksudkannya.

"Itu tak ada urusannya denganmu." Kata Shikamaru acuh dan berbalik untuk kembali ke kelas karena niatnya untuk tidur di atap sudah gugur karena pembicaraannya dengan orang Uchiha ini.

"Tentu saja itu urusanku, Naruto juga kekasihku." Kata Sasuke sambil menarik bahu Shikamaru supaya dia tak jadi meninggalkan tempat itu, dan benar saja. Shikamaru yang tak pernah menyukai perkelahian hanya diam menanggapi orang di depannya itu lalu menguap dan menggumamkan 'mendokusei' andalannya. "Jawab dulu." Kata Sasuke lagi.

"Ini urusan pribadiku, dan kau tak punya hak mengurusinya, Uchiha." Kata Shikamaru berubah menjadi tajam. Inilah sosok lain dalam tubuh Shikamaru yang tak di ketahui oleh orang lain kecuali Naruto. Dia bisa menjadi berkepribadian dingin dan tajam pada saat dia tak menyukai situasi itu. Dan sekaranglah situasinya, dia tak suka Uchiha bungsu ini mencampuri urusannya apalagi ini berhubungan dengan hubungannya dan kekasihnya.

"Oh jadi ini sikap lainmu," Kata Sasuke menyeringai talah mengetahui sifat lain yang di sembunyikan oleh Shikamaru. "Jika kau memang tak menyukainya lebih baik tinggalkan dia." Lanjut Sasuke.

"Tidak." Jawab Shikamaru cepat tanpa dipikirkan lagi. Dia tak mau meninggalkan orang yang di cintainya, dia ingin memiliki orang itu walau harus menyakitinya, dan dia juga sudah tau bahwa orang itu sudah jatuh pada pesona dirinya dan tak akan bisa kabur darinya lagi. Tidak! Dia tak akan melepaskannya sampai kapanpun.

"Egois! Kau tau sikap acuhmu itu sudah menyakitinya." Kata Sasuke tajam.

"Aku tau, tapi aku tak mau." Kata Shikamaru tak kalah tajam darinya.

"Tinggalkan dia, dan aku akan membahagiakannya." Kata Sasuke.

"Tidak. Kau pikir kau bisa membuatnya bahagia sedangkan yang dia cintai itu aku, hm?" Tanya Shikamaru sambil menyeringai melihat Sasuke yang semakin geram mendengar apa yang baru saja di katakan oleh Shikamaru di depannya itu. Dia tau bahwa Naruto hanya mencintai Shikamaru, yang bahkan untuknya itu hanya akan menyakitinya.

"Kau... " Desis Sasuke. Baru saja dia akan memberikan pukulan telak di muka rusa itu, sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Sasuke berhenti!" Teriak Naruto yang melihat itu lalu berlari ke arah Shikamaru, melindunginnya dari pukulan telak Sasuke.

"Naru minggir! Orang ini harus di beri pelajaran." Kata Sasuke tajam.

"Tidak! Bagaimana pun dia orang yang ku cintai. Jika kau berani memukulnya aku tak mau lagi menjadi kekasihmu." Kata Naruto membuat Sasuke berhenti dan mematung seketika mendengarnya. 'Sebegitu cinta'kah kau Naru pada orang ini.' Pikir Sasuke dalam hati lalu pergi meninggalkan kedua orang itu di atap. Sekarang pikiran Sasuke benar-benar kesal, sedih, cemburu dan miris. Dia tak sanggup melihat Naru mencari pelampiasan untuk kasih sayangnya pada rusa itu, tapi di sisi lain dia juga tak ingin putus menjadi kekasih Naruto jika mengganggu rusa itu lagi.

Sepeninggalnya Sasuke, Naruto langsung memeluk Shikamaru yang hanya diam dan menguap –kembali seperti biasa. "Kenapa kau tak melawan, Shika?" Lirih Naruto sambil memeluk Shikamaru yang membalas pelukannya. "Itu merepotkan." Kata Shikamaru sambil menguap.

"Hehe... itu baru Shika-ku." Kata Naruto melepas pelukannya dari Shikamaru sambil tertawa melihat Shikamaru kembali menjadi dirinya lagi. Lalu mereka kembali ke kelas tanpa memperdulikan Sasuke yang melihat mereka miris. Bahkan Naruto melewati bangku Sasuke tanpa melihat Sasuke yang melihatnya dengan pandangan sendu. Naruto tetap menempel pada Shikamaru.

"Kasian, mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan di putuskan." Bisik-bisik para seme Naruto yang melihat kejadian Naruto yang sangat acuh pada Sasuke, karena biasanya walaupun sedang bersama Shikamaru, Naruto akan tetap tersenyum pada semenya yang melihat.

'Cih, menyebalkan. Apa bagusnya si rusa itu sih?' Pikir Sasuke kesal mendengar bisik-bisik dari seme-seme Naruto yang ada. 'Akan ku buat rusa itu tak di perhatikan Naruto lagi. Akan ku buat pikiran rusa itu salah.' Batin Sasuke.

.

.

.

**Tbc**

* * *

Gomen minna baru update , aku banyak hafalan sekarang jadi belum bisa update kilat ne..gomen..

**Kalian pasti bingung tentang sifat Shikamaru 'kan? Ini aku jelasin lebih jelas supaya bisa ngerti sifat Shika.. Shika itu dia cinta dan sayang sama Naru, terkadang dia juga cemburu tapi gak di tunjukin. Shika malah cenderung suka cuekin Naru buat mendam rasa cemburunya, bahkan dari pertama pacaran ma Naru dia udah cuek ma Naru lalu lebih milih tidur. Itu juga karena dia pikir kalau menyikapi rasa cemburunya, itu terlalu merepotkan. **

**Trus ada yang tanya gimana cara bagi waktu Naru ma setiap semenya? Jawabannya: Naru gak terlalu mentingin semua semenya kecuali Shika, jadi dia sama setiap seme kalau Shika lagi tidur, trus kalau ada yang ngajak dia ngobrol atau jalan dia pasti mau. Kalau datengnya barengan (semenya), dia bakalan nentuin dari ngajak kemana dan ngapain sama semenya itu(itu juga tergantung moodnya). Intinya itu terserah dia, dan kadang gak adil haha..#plak**

Ok sekian penjelasan saya, kalau ada yang mau tanya lagi. Review aja^^

Masih banyak typo sepertinya, lalu alurnya juga masih kecepetan 'kan? Ok kita ke balasan review aja ok..=^.^=

**Balasan review :**

**Ichigo 'Momo' Citrusz** : yoi, Naru-chan memang hampir di taksir semua seme di sekolah itu. gimana udah ketemu jawaban apa yang di lakuin Shika? Arigato udah review=^.^=

**Kiseki no hana :** wah gomen aku baru update sekarang, kemarin masih banyak tugas dan update fic lain,^^..Arigato udah review=^.^=

**PoeChin :** aku sih mau buat lebih dari 12 nanti#plak... gak dia udah inget soalnya, semua semenya bikin pendekatan dulu jadi gak lupa,haha..Arigato udah review=^.^=

**Son Sazanami :** nanti aku pikirin lagi deh.. Arigato udah review=^.^=

**Two brother crazy lady and boy** :aku dah update.. Arigato udah review=^.^=

**Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel :** gimana yang aku masud itu ya ShinoNaru dan SasoNaru haha..adakan SasoNaru haha.. Arigato udah review=^.^=

**UzumakiKagari :** memang. Menma itu ampir mirip Naru tapi sini karena Naru itu uke jadi mukanya imut sedangkan menma gentle. Lalu mata menma itu sebelah merah kaya sharingan Sasu, sebelah biru kaya Naru. Rambutnya hitam jabrig. Ya begitulah setau aku.. Arigato udah review=^.^=

**Kkhukhukhukhudattebayo :** iya aku pengennya bikin gitu,hehe.. bahkan ada seme Naru yang tadinya normal jadi belok. Iya itu bener kok.. Arigato udah review=^.^=

**NamikazeNoah :** pacar Naru itu ada 10 lebih.. iya tetep Shika.. Arigato udah review=^.^=

**Sheren :** gimana ya? Itu nanti aku jelasin di chap berikut.. Arigato udah review=^.^=

**Nasusay :** iya dia cuek.. ohh itu so pasti harus susah,haha.. Arigato udah review=^.^=

**Guest :** belum tau, masih di pikirin lagi.. Arigato udah review=^.^=

**Kiroikiru no Mikazuki Chizuka :** belum tau, yang pasti Sasu masih banyak banget rintangannya.. Arigato udah review=^.^=

**Ciel-Kky30 : **iya, pacar ke2 Naru masih di rahasiakan, soalnya itu juga akan jadi penghalang Sasu.. yoi.. Arigato udah review=^.^=

**Me 2(guest) : **maksudnya pengennya ShikaNaru? Nanti aku pikirin lagi ya,hehe... Arigato udah review=^.^=

**Laila. : **aku juga pencinta ShikaNaru #ga nanya juga... Arigato udah review=^.^=

**Keiji wolf : **wah masih udah review, gomen belum bisa update kilat... Arigato udah review=^.^=

**Aoi ciel (guest) :** gimana masih belum ngerti konfliknya? Apa belum? Kalau belum tanya aja ya, nanti aku jelasin di chapter besoknya..^^.. Arigato udah review=^.^=

**Indahyeojasparkkyuelfsarangh ae Kim Hyun Joong (guest):** gemen ne, kau udah kurangin (hehehe)nya kok.. Arigato udah review=^.^=

.

Arigato buat _**Asha Lightyagamikun, Neterya Imel, Phonenix Emperor, Son Sazanami, Sora Asagi, Nasusay**_ udah mau ngefav di chap2 kemarin =^.^=

Arigato buat _**Asha Lightyagamikun, Kiseki No Hana, Sora Asagi, Dark Takuma, Keiji Wolf, Nasusay**_ udah mau nge-alert di chap2 kemarin =^.^=

Dan arigato juga buat para silent readers yang mau baca fic ini =^.^=

.

Karena gak mau berlama-lama saya cuma minta komentar, kritik dan saranya ya buat readers dan senpai-senpai sekalian di kotak review saya ya =^.^=

**Review **


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto .. Oh Naruto

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuNaru slight ShikaNaru, AllSemeNaru (NejiNaru-3, SaiNaru-4, ShinoNaru-5, KibaNaru-6, SasoNaru-7, ItaNaru-8, UtakaNaru, PeinNaru-11, MenmaNaru-12) *yang di ketahui baru ini yang lain nyusul di next chapter=^.^=

Rated : T

Genre : Romance (genre bisa berubah sesuai suasana hati 'Loshi kalau lagi nulis,hehe#plak)

Warning : Yaoi, Typo(s), Lime, AU, OOC, BL, EYD tidak mendukung, banyak skip (alur kecepetan), Perkataan sehari-hari, Perubahan genre seiring berjalannya waktu, dll

.

.

-Chapter 4-

.

Pagi hari di sekolah. Pagi hari ini Naruto di jemput oleh Utakata, pacar ke9 Naruto. Utakata adalah senpai Naruto yang sekelas dengan Shino dan Pein. Sesampainya di sekolah Naruto segera ke kelasnya, setelah berterima kasih karena sudah di jemput. Yah padahal semua seme juga mau jemput Naru kalau gak punya seme, punya banyak seme aja banyak yang jemput sampe berebut..

Hari yang sangat biasa untuk Naruto. Sepanjang koridor dia digodai dan di pandangi lapar oleh setiap seme yang melihatnya. Bahkan hubungannya dengan Sasuke juga sudah mulai seperti tak terjadi apa-apa kemarin. Sesampainya di kelas Naruto langsung berhambur ke Shikamaru seperti biasanya. Membuat para semenya iri tapi maklum. Mereka 'kan di terima karena terpaksa, membuat para seme pundung dengan awan hitam di kepala mereka. Poor seme...

Tapi adegan bermesraan Naruto dan Shikamaru pun di ganggu oleh salah satu seme Naruto yang datang kepadanya. Lalu bertanya yang membuat semua orang tak terkecuali Sasuke yang mendengarnya kaget dan penasaran.

"Yo Naru, aku mau tanya satu hal padamu boleh ya?" Kata Kiba habis mengganggu acara romantis ShikaNaru.

"Tanya apa Kiba?" Tanya Naruto polos dengan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya membuat semua orang tutup hidung tak terkecuali Shikamaru, takut keluar darah dari hidung mereka melihat tampang polos Naruto.

"Ehhm... apa kau pernah mimpi basah, Naru?" Tanya Kiba membuat semua orang kaget dan penasaran sekaligus mendengarnya. Kaget karena kefrontalan dan keberanian Kiba yang menanyakan hal pribadi Naruto, dan penasaran dengan jawaban dari sang primadona uke itu.

"Eh? I-itu... " Naruto tampak bingung untuk menjawabnya. Membuat semua orang yang menasaran semakin menajamkan kupingnya, siapa tau salah satu dari mereka yang menjadi objek mimpi basah Naruto, lumayankan ada kesempatan. Bahkan Shikamaru pun ikut mendengarkan dengan seksama.

" ? " Kiba semakin penasan saja di buatnya.

"I-itu sebenarnya... em, sudah." Kata Naruto malu-malu sambil menundukan kepalanya, sambil memegangi kedua belah pipinya yang memerah dengan tangannya. Semua orang yang mendengarnya langsung berharap mereka lah yang menjadi objek Naruto.

"Si-siapa?" Tanya Kiba semakin penasaran.

"Itu sebenarnya... " Naruto menggantungkan kata-katanya dan melihat Shikamaru. Semua orang yang melihat Naruto yang melirik Shikamaru, harapan mereka hancur sudah karena mereka sempat lupa bahwa Naruto begitu cinta mati pada si rusa pemalas itu. "Maaf Shika," kata Naruto ambigu. "Aku bermimpi dengan Kyuubi." Kata Naruto membuat orang yang mendengar terbelalak.

'Naru bersama rubahnya?' Pikir mereka miris plus aneh. Yah mereka tau bahwa Naruto mempunyai rubah peliharaan yang bernama Kyuubi. Rubah aneh dengan ekor berjumlah 9 yang entah masuk klafisikasi mahluk hidup atau tidak. Kalau pun masuk entah masuk kingdom apa...

"De-dengan rubah?" Tanya Kiba memastikan pendengarannya.

"Bukan! Kyuubi itu teman jauhku." Sungut Naruto kesal karena temannya yang bernama Kyuubi di samakan dengan rubah miliknya. Sontak saja sungutan Naruto itu membuat semua orang lebih kaget dari sebelumnya, karena sang pangeran tidur Shikamaru baru saja kalah dengan teman jauh Naruto yang tidak di ketahui siapanya itu. Bahkan sampai ada yang pingsan mendengar pengakuan selingkuh Naruto tanpa merasa bersalah. Ya, secara tidak langsung Naruto sudah mengakui bahwa dirinya berselingkuh di dalam mimpi dengan orang yang bernama Kyuubi itu. 'Tunggu memang ada selingkuh dalam mimpi?' Pikir orang yang sedang pingsan itu bangkit kembali lalu beberapa menit kemudian pingsan kembali karena terlalu banyak berfikir tentang itu.

Hati Shikamaru dan Sasuke saling berbanding terbalik mendengar pernyataan Naruto. Shikamaru sangat shock mendengar orang yang sangat mencintainya itu, melakukan mimpi basah dengan orang yang tak ia kenal. Hatinya sangat sakit, tapi tentu saja tidak dia tampilkan. Shikamaru hanya menguap lalu kembali tidur, tak menangapi segala tatapan yang dilontarkan padanya. Tatapan yang sulit di percaya. 'Sebegitu cueknya 'kah dirinya pada ukenya sendiri?' pikir orang-orang yang melihatnya. Sedangkan Naruto hanya maklum, tersenyum dan memeluk punggung Shikamaru yang sedang tertidur di mejanya.

Sedangkan Sasuke membatu mendengarnya. Hatinya sedikit senang karena bukan Shikamaru sang pangeran tidur yang ternyata tak punya hati menyakiti hati orang yang dicintainya sedikit demi seidikit, tapi disisi lain pikirannya semakin rumit. Mengenai mengapa Shikamaru sangat cuek terhadap Naruto walau sebenarnya dia sangat mencintai Naruto? Lalu Ada hubungan apa Naruto dengan orang bernama Kyuubi itu? Apa semua ini ada hubungannya? Pikirannya semakin rumit dan membuatnya semakin pusing. Tapi kalau begitu, Shikamaru tak pernah menjadi objek mimpi Naruto? Apa jangan-jangan Naruto hanya melampiaskan perasaan kepada Shikamaru? Tapi kenapa selama ini Naruto begitu mengejar Shikamaru? Rasanya dirinya ingin mencopot otaknya yang terkenal jenius ini dan berteriak dengan kencang. Tapi jika itu dia lakukan mau di taruh dimana mukanya sebagai Uchiha? Di pantat? Jangan bercanda..

Brak

Sasuke menggebrak meja dan berjalan keluar kelas tanpa memperdulikan tatapan ada-apa-dengannya dari teman-temannya. Dia tak ingin belajar dulu untuk sementara waktu ini. Pikirannya mengenai Naruto sudah cukup membuatnya pusing 7keliling. Sekarang dia hanya menginginkan tempat yang tenang tanpa Naruto yang mengerogoti pikirannya.

"Ada apa dengannya?" bisik-bisik tetangga para seme pun dimulai karena ulah Uchiha bungsu itu.

Sedangkan Kiba orang yang bertanya hanya bingung sendiri sekaligus shock dengan jawaban ukenya itu. Pertama dia shock dan putus asa apa hati Naruto dapat sedikit menjadi miliknya, batinnya miris. Kedua dia bingung kenapa pertanyaannya yang tadinya hanya rasa penasarannya menjadikan kelas menjadi aneh? Sasuke yang keluar dengan aura mematikan sekaligus mahluk aneh yang keluar dari tubuhnya, Naruto yang masih nempel sama Shikamaru yang sedang tidur, dan teman-teman sesama semenya yang sekarang menjadi suka sekali merumpi. Akhirnya Kiba kembali kepada teman-temannya dan ikut merumpi. Ckck

.

.

.

Sedangkan disisi lain dunia(?) sebut saja Oto, ada seorang pemuda dengan rambut merah sedang menatap foto seorang pemuda pirang manis dengan dirinya di sebelah kanannya –sedang dia rangkul bahunya. Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia di foto itu.

"Naru, kapan kita akan bertemu?" Tanya pemuda itu sambil mengelus foto pemuda manis yang di panggilnya Naru itu. Ya pemuda manis berambut pirang yang sedang tersenyum itu adalah Naruto sewaktu masih kecil. Terlihat sekali bahwa mereka saat itu sedang berumur sekitar 10 tahun, karena pipi mereka yang masih sama-sama cubby. Lalu dia lihat lagi foto lain di sisi meja kerjanya. Foto dirinya dengan Naruto yang sudah menjadi SMA. Naruto difoto itu terlihat sedikit dewasa karena seragam SMAnya tapi tetap manis, sedangkan dirinya sedang memakai jas kerja terlihat gagah dan tampan.

Tok tok tok

"Masuk." Seru pemuda itu lalu melatakkan foto itu di meja kerjanya kembali seperti semula. Lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke orang yang baru saja masuk. Masuk seorang laki-laki dengan pakaian rapih membungkuk hormat padanya.

"Maaf mengganggu direktur, sekarang saatnya jadwal anda berangkat ke konoha untuk melakukan pemeriksaan di perusahaan cabang." Kata laki-laki dengan luka melintang di hidungnya itu.

"Baik, kita berangkat sekarang Iruka," Kata pemuda itu sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan melewati laki-laki yang bisa di sebut sekretarisnya itu bernama Iruka atau Umino Iruka. Tapi belum sampai pintu pemuda berambut merah itu membalikan tubuhnya dan bicara "Oh iya jangan panggil aku direktur, panggil saja Gaara." Kata pemuda yang ternyata bernama Gaara itu.

"Ha'i Gaara-sama." Kata Iruka sambil membungkukan tubuhnya. Gaara bersama Iruka lalu berjalan keluar kantor dan menaiki mobil dengan Gaara duduk di belakang bersama Iruka disebelahnya menuju bandara mengingat jauh Oto dan Konoha yang jauhnya bisa memakan waktu 3 hari jika menggunakan mobil.

'Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi, Naru.' Pikir Gaara sambil melihat keluar jendela mobil. Sedangkan Iruka hanya maklum dengan tingkah majikannya yang terlihat senang itu, karena dia sudah mengetahui bahwa majikannya itu mempunyai seorang kekasih yang sangat di sayangnya.

.

.

.

Di konoha

Disekolah atau tepatnya atap sekolah yang tadinya tenang sekarang sedang sedikit bersuara? dengan adanya suara cempreng yang sedang merengek kepada orang yang hanya tidur mendengarnya.

"Shika~" itulah suaranya, apa lagi kalau bukan suara Naruto yang sedang berusaha membangunkan pangeran tidurnya. Sedangkan yang dibangunkan hanya meneruskan tidurnya berpura-pura tak mendengar suara yang sedang berusaha mengganggu kesenangannya. "Shika bangun~" rengek Naruto lagi sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Shikamaru.

"Shika hiks hiks..." Naruto mulai memulai action menangisnya, dan seperti biasanya pula sang pangeran tak dapat mendengar sang putri uke? untuk menangis jadi dia pun terpaksa bangun dari tidurnya demi sang putri.

"Ada apa Naru?... houm." Tanya Shikamaru sambil menguap, dan melihat malas mata sang uke yang sudah berkaca-kaca dan sebentar lagi bendungannya rubuh. Dan dia tak bisa membiarkan itu terjadi, jadilah dia mengusap mata itu dan mengecupnya, hal yang sangat jarang dia lakukan atau tak pernah?

"Eh!?" Pekik Naruto mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu dari seme tersayangnnya, dengan muka tak percaya lalu sebentar kemudian tersenyum lalu memeluk Shikamaru sampai terjungkal ke belakang karena berat badan Naruto. Jadilah mereka bertindihan dengan posisi Naruto di atas dan Shikamaru di bawah. "Naru sayang Shika." Kata Naruto masih dalam posisi sama lalu melihat muka Shikamaru. Sebentar tadi Shikamaru kaget lalu mengalihkan ekspresinya menjadi kembali seperti sebelumnya tapi sepertinya itu terlambat, Naruto sudah melihat wajah Shikamaru yang kaget dan sedikit merona karena ucapannya itu. Naruto sangat senang karena bisa membuat Shikamaru menjadi seperti itu lalu memeluknya lagi.

Lima menit mereka dalam keadaan seperti itu membuat Shikamaru pegal dengan posisinya yang di tindih tubuh Naruto. "Naru, bisa kau menyingkir. Aku sesak nafas." Kata Shikamaru dengan nafas sedikit tercekik, tapi Naruto hanya mengeleng lalu mengangkat wajahnya yang sedang berlinang air mata. Shikamaru kaget karena melihat Naruto menangis di depannya, karena Naruto tak pernah memperlihatkan air matanya, paling hanya mengeretak tapi tak sampai mengalir dengan deras seperti sekarang ini. Membuat mata biru itu semakin indah tapi menyakitkan untuk dilihat.

"Naru? Kau kenapa?" Tanya Shikamaru dengan sedikit panik, yah walaupun tak peduli dia tak mau melihat kekasihnya menangis di depannya bukan.

"Aku hiks hanya merasa senang." Kata Naruto sambil melihat muka Shikamaru lalu mengangkat tubuhnya ingin menyingkir dari tubuh Shikamaru tapi tak jadi karena pinggangnya di pegang oleh sebelah tangan Shikamaru membuatnya tak bisa menyingkir. Dan sedetik kemudian tangan satunya lagi memegang kepala Naruto menariknya membuat kedua bibir mereka menyatu. Bibir merah Naruto dengan bibir tipis Shikamaru.

Rasa kaget menyelimuti Naruto tapi dia juga senang dengan perlakuan Shikamaru yang mulai memperhatikan dirinya dan mulai mau menyentuh dirinya. Bibir yang saling menempel itu kemudian saling melumat masing-masing seperti ingin memakan bibir pasangannya. Naruto hanya pasrah dan menyambut permainan bibir Shikamaru yang panas dengan senang hati. Mungkin jika dia di rape sekarang juga dia hanya akan pasrah tanpa penolakan sama sekali.

Tanpa mereka ketahui Sasuke yang ingin ke atap sekolah melihat mereka. Tadinya dia berada di taman belakang sekolah tapi karena jenuh ia ingin pergi ke atap menikmati angin di atap. Tapi ternyata pilihannya salah, dia malah melihat pemandangan yang sangat menyakitkan. Shikamaru yang dalam posisi terlentang memeluk tubuh Naruto yang berada di atasnya dan menciumnya beringas sampai Naruto mengerang dengan keras.'Apa ini artinya tak ada lagi tempat untukku?' pikir Sasuke sambil pergi tempat itu dengan perasaan sakit. Sekarang dia merasa seperti para seme Naruto yang tak akan memiliki hati Naruto, karena hati Naruto hanya untuk Shikamaru seorang.

.

.

"Yare yare... anak muda jaman sekarang." Kata Kakashi yang melihat Naruto dan Shikamaru sedang berciuman, lalu pandangannya tertuju pada Sasuke yang melihat kejadian itu lalu pergi begitu saja dengan ekspresi sulit di jelaskan. "Mungki itu rintangan." Kata Kakashi yang ternyata melihat dari balik dinding atap sekolah bagian sisi lain dari tempat Shikamaru biasa tidur.

.

.

.

**Tbc**

* * *

Ok gomen chap ini dikit, karena saya lagi banyak hafalan di sekolah jadi gak bisa banyak main pc dan ketik. Jadi aku juga gak bisa bales reviewan sekalian... aku hanya bisa berterima kasih karena udah mau review, fav dan ngealert fic ini karena kalian aku semangat mau lanjutin.. mungkin balesan reviewnya aku balas kalau ada waktu luang ya di chap selanjutnya..

Dan untuk para silent readers aku sangat berterima kasih karena udah baca fic ini..

Oh iya fic aku yang lain masih aku lanjutin kok tapi masih dalam proses pengetikan hehe..

Ne please komentar, kritik dan sarannya ya buat kelanjutan fic ini..

Review minna ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto .. Oh Naruto**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuNaru slight ShikaNaru, AllSemeNaru (NejiNaru-3, SaiNaru-4, ShinoNaru-5, KibaNaru-6, SasoNaru-7, ItaNaru-8, UtakaNaru, PeinNaru-11, MenmaNaru-12) *yang di ketahui baru ini yang lain nyusul di next chapter=^.^=

Rated : T

Genre : Romance (genre bisa berubah sesuai suasana hati 'Loshi kalau lagi nulis,hehe#plak)

Warning : Yaoi, Typo(s), Lime, AU, OOC, OC, BL, EYD tidak mendukung, banyak skip (alur kecepetan), Perkataan sehari-hari, Perubahan genre seiring berjalannya waktu, dll

.

-Chapter 5-

* * *

"Ekhm.. bisa kalian lakukan itu di tempat lain?" Tanya suatu suara membuat Naruto dan Shikamaru berhenti dari 'aktivitasnya'. Naruto langsung menyingkir dari badan Shikamaru yang di tindihnya dan membetulkan bajunya yang agak berantakan. Shikamaru tetap dengan tampang malasnya menjadi duduk. Di lihat Naruto dan Shikamaru yang sedang mencari asal suara. Suara itu terdengar dari arah belakang Naruto, Naruto dan Shikamaru melihat orang yang baru saja menngganggu mereka yang ternyata adalah guru matematika mereka, siapa lagi kalau bukan...

"Kakashi sensei!?" Pekik Naruto kaget karena ketahuan melakukan hal yang 'iya-iya' bersama kekasihnya di atap sekolah. 'Astaga apa aku akan mendapat hukuman?' Pikir Naruto dalam hati takut terhadap senseinya yang katanya guru paling sadis dalam memberi hukuman. Karena rata-rata murid yang baru mendapat hukuman dari Kakashi pasti akan berjalan pincang dan mengelus pantatnya lalu terdengar teriakan siswa yang baru di beri hukuman itu dari ruangannya. Mendengar semua itu saja sudah membuat Naruto meneguk ludah dan merinding. Di pikiran Naruto sekarang membayangkan dirinya yang sedang di di berikan pukulan di pantat oleh penggaris yang panjang dan tebal lalu berteriak kesakitan.

Padahal sebenarnya anak-anak itu di beri hukuman yang sangat mengerikan. Sampai Kakahi di beri julukan sensei tersadis dan ter-ero, karena tak jarang Kakashi akan me-rape siswa yang di beri hukuman olehnya. Yah walau tidak semua, tapi jika siswanya manis dan bertampang uke pasti tak akan hilang dari terkaman Kakashi si guru ero. Tapi entah karena bodoh atau apa Naruto membayangkan bahwa siswa itu di berikan hukuman pukul di pantat –seperti siswa sd jika melakukan hal yang salah. Padahal dirinya mempunyai banyak seme tapi tak terpikir sampai tahap atas. Mungkin julukan Sasuke itu pas untuknya, Dobe.

"Jika kalian ingin melakukan hal 'itu' lakukanlah di love hotel." Kata Kakashi dengan tampang malas dan sambil tetap membaca buku icha-icha paradise-nya. Mendengar kata-kata Kakashi sontak muka Naruto menjadi merah karena hampir saja dia terbuai sentuhan Shikamaru tadi.

Sebenarnya bukan mau Kakashi untuk datang dan muncul di saat seperti ini. Tapi karena Kakashi juga tenyata ada pair dengan Naruto maka dia tak akan tinggal diam jika Naruto sampai hilang duluan keperaw- eh..keperjakaannya oleh Shikamaru. Bagaimanapun berharap boleh dong jika tiba-tiba saja Naruto berpaling kepadanya. Mungkin jika siswa lain dia akan dengan senang hati melihat tontonan live dari icha-icha paradise yaoi. Tapi untuk Naruto? Oh, No Way!

"Mendokusei." Gumam Shikamaru sambil menguap. "Kami permisi sensei." Kata Shikamaru sambil menggandeng (baca:menyeret) Naruto untuk pergi dari sana. Naruto hanya senyum saja pada senseinya lalu pasarah di bawa Shikamaru.

.

Di lorong sekolah, Shikamaru dan Naruto sedang berjalan bersama. Naruto hanya diam saja tak mengajak bicara Shikamaru yang sibuk menguap sepanjang perjalanan sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di kelas. Suasana kelas yang biasa saja, tak pernah berubah. Teman-teman sekelas mereka yang ribut dengan banyak kelakukan mereka, ada yang mengobrol, ada yang bercanda, ada yang bermain permaian aneh, ada yang tidur, ada yang makan, ada yang hanya diam memandang ke luar jendela, ada yang bermaian ponsel, dan ada juga yang melamun tak jelas dengan air liur yang menetes ke mejanya. Iuhh...

Shikamaru seperti biasa akan selalu tidur jika sudah sampai di kelas. Naruto menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang memandang ke luar jendela. Sepertinya Naruto mulai sedikit tertarik dengan Sasuke. Dan entah kenapa malam saat Sasuke menembaknya untuk menjadi kekasihnya, Naruto menjadi tak bisa tidur. Membuatnya terpikir wajah Sasuke terus-menerus. Yah, walaupun selalu di tepis oleh Naruto. Karena dia pikir yang boleh dia pikirkan hanya Shikamaru saja.

"Teme, kau sedang liat apa sih?" Tanya Naruto sambil duduk di sebelah Sasuke dan ikut melihat keluar. Tak ada yang menarik, hanya ada jalan yang dilewati oleh pejalan kaki, dan lapangan parkir sekolahnya. 'Dia lihat apa sih?' Pikir Naruto sambil melihat muka Sasuke yang hanya datar tak berubah. 'Dia tampan juga.' Pikir Naruto mengamati wajah Sasuke dengan teliti. Dari kening yang tak berjerawat tertutup oleh rambutnya sedikit. Hidung mancung. Pipi dengan rahang yang tegas. Bibir tipis sedikit merah,'Sepertinya dia tak merokok seperti Shikamaru.' Pikir Naruto saat melihat bibir Sasuke yang tak ada bekas hitam di bibirnya. Lalu dagu yang sedikit lonjong, tapi terlihat keras. Lalu naik kembali ke mata, tak di sangka Sasuke yang dari tadi merasa di amati oleh Naruto juga melihat ke arah Naruto. Sampai akhirnya mata mereka berdua bertemu. Sasuke terpanah dengan mata biru jernih Naruto membuatnya merasa terbang ke langit cerah di siang hari, begitu juga Naruto yang melihat mata hitam onix Sasuke, Naruto merasa terhisap ke lubang hitam tak berdasar dan sampai di langit antariksa malam yang tanpa bintang. Tak sengaja mereka saling mendekatkan wajah mereka sampai...

"PAGI ANAK-ANAK. KITA MULAI PELAJARAN DENGAN SEMANGAT MASA MUDA!" Teriak Guru Gay, yang mengajar pelajaran konseling di kelas Naruto. Naruto dan Sasuke saling menarik wajah mereka yang sudah seperti kepiting terjemur di pantai seharian. Naruto kembali ke bangkunya di sebelah Shikamaru –bangku di sebelah tempat duduk Sasuke. Sasuke kembali ke mukanya yang datar dan mengallihkan pandangannya kembali ke arah luar jendela. Walaupun pikirannya kacau dan jantungnya tak bisa di ajak untuk tidak berdetak lebih lambat dari sekarang. 'Kenapa tadi itu? Apa dia juga?' Pikir Sasuke lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke Naruto yang hanya menunduk dengan muka merah seperti tomat. 'Ternyata...' Pikir Sasuke sambil menyeringai lalu mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela lagi. 'Sepertinya ini akan lebih mudah.' Pikir Sasuke dengan seringaian yang lebih lebar lagi.

* * *

Bruk

"Mati kalian!" Teriak seseorang dengan rambut orange. Pakaiannya yang di pakainya sudah penuh dengan darah dan sobekan, membuat kutitnya yang putih terlihat. 'Orang itu' terus saja menghajar beberapa orang yang datang untuk menghajarnya. Tapi 'orang itu' berhasil mengelak, dari serang itu dan memukul perut orang yang baru saja menyerangnya. Penyerang itu mengerang ke sakitan dan jatuh terduduk. Beberapa orang yang melihat temannya jatuh menyerang 'orang itu' dengan balok kayu dan celurit, tapi berhasil di tanggkis dengan pisau -yang entah kapan di keluarkannya- lalu menyerang orang-orang itu dengan menyerempetkan pisau itu sampai mengenai kulit dan menimbulkan darah di kedua penyerang itu. Kedua penyerang itu mengerang karena darah yang tak berhenti keluar dari perut dan tangan mereka.

"Jangan sombong dulu kau!" Teriak dari mereka yang sudah terkena pukulannya tadi menyerang. 'Orang itu' menyembunyikan pisaunya lagi –yang entah dimana dalam sekejap- lalu menyerang. Mereka berdua terus saling menyerang, 'orang itu' memukul dagu penyerang dengan tinjunya. Penyerang itu terangkat ke atas tapi kakinya masih sempat menendang pinggang 'orang itu'. 'Orang itu' jatuh dengan merasakan sakit di bagian pinggangnya tapi segera berdiri dan menghajar penyerang itu lagi. Penyerang itu mengerang saat perutnya di tendang sampai di tumbang dan pinggangnya di injak dengan keras oleh orang itu. "Ini pembalasanku. Kau kira pinggangku tidak sakit!" Kata 'orang itu' sambil terus menendang perut, pinggang, dan kepala penyerang sampai berdarah dan penyerang itu hampir pingsan.

"Kyuubi berhenti!" Teriak seorang seseorang dari arah belakang orang itu. lalu menghentikan segala tindakan 'orang' yang di sebut Kyuubi itu. "Berhenti! Apa kau ini sudah gila? Kau bisa membunuh mereke!" Kata orang yang mengentikannya dengan melerainya lari belakang. Menarik Kyuubi dari tempat itu, yang ternyata di dalam gang yang sepi. "Kalian cepatlah pergi!" Suruh orang itu pada ketiga orang yang sedang berusaha bangun dan segera berlari dari sana.

"Lepaskan aku, Shukaku! Mereka pantas di beri pelajaran!" Teriak Kyuubi sambil memberontak dari leraian orang yang memisahkannya, yang bernama Shukaku itu. "Kau tak, mereka itu sudah memberontak di daerah kekuasaanku ini." Kata Kyuubi lagi.

"Sudahlah, kalau begini kau bisa di pindahkan kembali oleh nenekmu itu." Kata Shukaku berusaha menenangkan temannya itu. Jika dia tak menenangkan temannya mungkin sekarang Kyuubi bisa membunuh orang jika dilihat dari sisi kejiwaannya yang tak tentu seperti ini. Dulu hampir saja Kyuubi hampir membunuh orang tapi tak jadi karena keburu ada yang memisahkannya dan orang yang hampir terbunuh itu langsung di rawat di UGD dan sempat koma 3 hari. Karena itu Kyuubi sampai di pindahkan beberapa kali sampai akhrinya di Otogakure ini, tapi ternyata di sini juga sama saja, malah semakin menjadi. Padahal dulu saat kecil- sewaktu di Konoha- Kyuubi adalah anak yang baik dan tak pembangkang seperti ini. Shukaku tau karena dari dulu dirinya memang selalu diperintahkan untuk menjaga Kyuubi dari kecil sampai sekarang.

"Baiklah, sekarang lepaskan aku!" Suruh Kyuubi sambil menghempaskan tangan Shukaku yang masih membelenggu tubuhnya agar tak memberontak lagi. Kyuubi merapihkan bajunya yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi, lalu berjalan menjauhi Shukaku yang hanya melihatnya dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan, entah kasihan,miris atau kecewa.

Tapi sebelum Kyuubi berjalan terlalu jauh ada mobil hitam yang berhenti di depannya dan turun orang-orang dengan pakaian hitam mendekat lalu membungkuk hormat pada Kyuubi. Entah apa yang dibicarakan mereka Shukaku tak tau. Kyuubi lalu memasuki mobil hitam itu dan mobil itu menghilang di jalanan, meninggalkan Shukaku sendiri. Shukaku tau siapa yang menyuruh orang-orang berpakaian hitam itu. Nenek Kyuubi, Rinyuri.

"Semoga tak terjadi apa-apa," Kata Shukaku sambil berbalik dan berjalan.

.

"Apa yang kau mau?" Tanya Kyuubi pada seorang wanita tua dengan rambut merah, berkulit putih, walaupun sudah berkepala 6 tapi tak terlihat keriput sedikitpun di mukanya. Wajahnya terlihat tanpa senyum sedikitpun, sama seperti Kyuubi terlihat sangar dan tajam. Mereka berdua saling melihat, lalu wanita itu berdiri dari duduknya dan menuju Kyuubi yang masih berdiri di tempatnya.

Plak

"Anak bodoh!" Teriak wanit itu sambil menampar Kyuubi di pipi kirinya, sangat kencang sampai pipi kiri Kyuubi yang sudah penuh lebam terlihat lebih merah dan sudut bibirnya yang mudah robek menjadi bertambah robek dengan darah. Kyuubi hanya menyapu sudut bibirnya yang berdarah dengan jari tangan jempolnya. Lalu melihat wanit itu dengan tatapan tajam seperti tadi. "Dasar bodoh. Kelakuanmu itu bisa membuat seseorang terbunuh!" Lanjut wanit tua itu pada Kyuubi. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau mau?" Tanya Rinyuri pada Kyuubi dengan wajah yang tetap tak melembut sama sekali. Tak ada tatapan kasih sayang ataupun kasihan melihat penampilan cucunya yang sudah babak belur dan kacau seperti itu.

"Aku ingin ke Konoha." Kata Kyuubi. Rinyuri hanya mendesah kasar lalu meminta pengawal kepercayaannya untuk memindah sekolahkan Kyuubi ke Konoha.

"Sekarang keinginanmu sudah ku kabulkan, jangan pernah lagi berbuat kriminal." Kata Rinyuri sambil berbalik menuju lantai dua. Meninggalkan Kyuubi yang hanya diam lalu menyeringai.

* * *

Di konoha

Naruto dan Sasori sedang duduk di bawah pohon Sakura. Sekarang memang saatnya pulang, tapi karena Naruto ingin membicarakan sesuatu dan minta pendapat Sasori jadi mereka berdua sekarang sedang membicarakannya di sini.

"Ne Sasori, kenapa ya kadang jika aku sedang bersama si Teme aku deg-deg'an?" Tanya Naruto pada Sasori yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya. Dari semua pacar Naruto yang paling dapat di percaya untuk semua curhatan hatinya hanya Sasori saja. . Neji? Cemburuan. Sai? Tak bisa diajak bicara, bicara dia itu terlalu terhadap buku. Shino? Nafsuan dan suka mencari kesempatan. Kiba? Tak bisa di ajak serius, pasti pikirannya selalu bercanda. Itachi? Sedang tak ada. Utakata? Sama saja dengan Shino, suka mencari kesempatan, bisa-bisa dia di rape saat sedang sedih lagi. Pein? Terlalu berlebihan. Menma? Terlalu mesum, yang ada bukannya dengerin dan kasih solusi malah grepe-grepe lagi.

Yah, hanya Sasori saja sekarang yang bisa dia ajak bicara. Sebenarnya ingin sekali dia bicara dengan Itachi, mengingat Itachi orang yang sudah lebih tua dan dewasa. Tapi kalau bicara tetang perasaannya pada Sasuke sama saja bunuh diri. Bisa-bisa mereka bertengkar lagi. Dan Naruto tak mau sampai itu terjadi.

"Maksudmu? Kau suka padanya?" Tanya Sasori melihat ke arah Naruto.

"Aku tidak tau. Aku hanya merasakan jantungku berdebar dengan keras, bahkan lebih dari saat aku bersama Shikamaru." Kata Naruto sambil menundukan kepalanya, terlihat seburat merah di pipinya saat mengatakan itu.

"Mungkin kau suka padanya, Naru." Kata Sasori sambil membelai rambut pirang halus milik Naruto. Naruto hanya menggeleng –menyangkal apa yang di katakan oleh Sasori.

"Tidak mungkin. Aku mencintai Shikamaru jadi tak mungkin aku menyukai Sasuke." Kata Naruto menyangkal perasaannya sendiri.

"Tapi perasaan itu bisa muncul tiba-tiba Naru. Sama seperti perasaanku padamu." Kata Sasori membuat Naruto melihat ke arahnya lalu memeluknya erat.

"Itu memang karena aku manis." Kata Naruto narsis sambil tertawa. Sasori juga ikut tertawa dan membalas pelukan Naruto. Tanpa di sadari oleh mereka ada orang yang melihat mereka dan mendengarkan semua pembicaraan mereka dari awal.

.

Setelah berbicara dengan Sasori mengenai jantungnya yang berdebar jika dengan Sasuke membuat Naruto sedikit yakin bahwa dirinya menyukai Sasuke. Tapi di sisi lain dirinya juga menyangkal semua itu. dirinya yang lain itu yakin yang hanya dia cintai sampai akhir itu hanyalah Shikamaru saja, tak ada orang lain sampai kapan pun.

"Hu-uh aku bingung." Kata Naruto sambil memegangi kepalanya, tak melihat kedepan sampai pada akhirnya menabrak seseorang dan jatuh. "Ittaii~" kata Naruto sambil memegangi pantat bahenolnya yang baru saja mendapat tamparan manis dari lantai.

"Kau tdak apa, Dobe?" Tanya orang itu sambil berjongkok di depan Naruto yang sedang mengerang.

'Dobe? Sepertinya aku tau.' Pikir Naruto lalu melihat ke depan, melihat muka orang yang baru saja menabraknya itu.

"Temeee! Ahh kau itu kalau jalan pakai mata tidak sih?" Tanya Naruto mencak-mencak sendiri sambil berusaha bangun tapi susah.

"Kau sendiri yang menabraku. Makanya kalau jalan jangan melamun." Kata Sasuke sambil membantu Naruto berdiri, tanpa sengaja karena Naruto ingin melihat ke Sasuke. Hidung mereka bersentuhan, membuat Naruto maupun Sasuke dapat merasakan nafas hangat yang keluar. Sasuke mulai memiringkan kepalanya dan mendekat, Naruto mengikuti instingnya untuk memejam sampai...

"HARI YANG INDAH UNTUK MENGGAPAI MASA MUDA."

"AYO KOBARKAN SEMANGAT MASA MUDA."

Gay-sensei dan Lee sedang berlari bersamaan di tambah dengan teriakan dan kobaran api mengelilingi mereka. Naruto langsung memalingkan mukanya yang merah dan Sasuke harus menggeram karena kelakuan dua orang bodoh yang telah menghalangi kesempatannya (lagi). Tapi untung saja kedua orang bodoh itu tak melihat mereka –saking terlalu bersemangatnya. Sesudah mereka pergi Sasuke mulai mencairkan suasana di antara dirinya dan Naruto yang masih di posisi yang sama. Sama-sama terduduk di lantai, Naruto yang sedang memalingkan mukanya dan Sasuke yang melihat Naruto.

"Ekhm... kau ingin terus duduk di sini, Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke sambil melihat muka Naruto yang sedang menunduk.

"Ini salahmu, Teme." Sungut Naruto balik tapi masih dalam posisi kepala menunduk dan tak melihat Sasuke.

"Ayo bangun." Kata Sasuke sambil memegang bahu Naruto dan menyuruhnya berdiri. Tapi di tepis oleh Naruto. "Aku bisa bangun sendiri." Kata Naruto sambil bangun dari duduknya yang sangat indah itu. Naruto berdiri dan nepuk pantatnya yang sakit dan kotor karena baru dapat pemulas gratis dari debu yang ada di lantai.

"Kau belum pulang?" Tanya Sasuke basa-basi. Padahal seorang Uchiha biasanya tak suka memulai pembicaraan duluan hanya untuk basa-basi saja.

"Belum, ada urusan dengan Sasori." Kata Naruto seadanya.

"Kau tidak pulang dengan Shikamaru?" Tanya Sasuke mulai berjalan beriringan dengan Naruto menuju kelas.

"Tidak. Dia sedang ada urusan jadi aku pulang sendiri." Jawab Naruto.

"Para seme-mu?"

"Aku sedang malas. Kau bertanya terus sih, Teme. Kau sendiri kenapa belum pulang?" Tanya Naruto balik.

"Tadi ada urusan dengan kepala sekolah." Kata Sasuke.

"Oh.." Mereka berdua saling terdiam sampai ke kelas dan merapihkan barang mereka dan pulang. Di depan sekolah mereka akan pulang, tadinya Sasuke ingin mengajak Naruto pulang bersama tapi tak jadi karena Itachi tiba-tiba saja datang dan mengajak Naruto untuk pulang bersama dengannya. Itachi sudah tau Sasuke menjadi kekasih baru Naruto, tapi dia hanya menanggapinya biasa saja. Dia tak mempermasalahkan apapun.

* * *

"Gaara-sama, sebentar lagi kita akan sampai di Konoha." Kata Iruka membangunkan Gaara dengan menepuk bahunya. Sekarang mereka sedang menaiki pesawat dan tinggal lima menit lagi mereka akan sampai di Konoha.

"Eh? Iya, terima kasih Iruka." Kata Gaara sambil mengejap dan mengucek matanya. Membiasakan matanya dengan cahaya dan meregangkan ototnya yang tadi sempat kaku.

"Kita akan langsung ke perusahaan atau ke hotel dulu, Gaara-sama?" Tanya Iruka sopan.

"Kau urus saja cek-in di hotel. Aku ingin ke suatu tempat dulu." Kata Gaara.

"Baik, Gaara-sama." Kata Iruka. Gaara hanya tersenyum dan melihat ke jendela –melihat langit biru seperti mata Naruto dan malihat ke bawah, melihat pemandangan kota Konoha yang sangat ia rindukan.

'Naruto aku akan datang.' Pikir Gaara sambil tersenyum melihat pemandangan kota Konoha dari atas.

.

"Shukaku, bereskan barang-barangmu. Besok kita ke Konoha!" Perintah Kyuubi pada Shukaku di telepon.

"Besok? Kau di pindahkan lagi?" Tanya Shukaku dengan nada yang biasa saja, tapi raut mukanya terlihat agak kaget karena mereka akan kembali lagi ke tempat asal mereka. Konoha.

"Hn. Besok ku tunggu kau di bandara." Kata Kyuubi.

"Baiklah." Jawab Shukaku sambil mendesah, lalu Kyuubi menutup teleponnya duluan. Shukaku hanya mendesah pelan dengan kelakuan temannya itu.

'Kita akan bertemu lagi, Naruto.'

.

.

.

**Tbc**

Untuk yang sudah review chap 3 dan chap 4 disini ya balasannya..arigato udah review^^

Balasan review :

_**UzumakiKagari**_** : **

_**Chap3**_ :kalau kenpa gak Shika gak mau repot? emang dia kaya gitu kan.. disini Shika ini orangnya egois, jadi maunya dia yang di perhatiin tapi gak mau repot buat merhatiin..

_**Chap4**_ : Iya dong. Gaa-chan harus jadi seme Naru#plak..

_**Kkhukhukhukhudatebayo :**_

_**Chap3**_:permintaan yg mana ya? Aku lupa hehe..di chap5 udah ketahuankan Sasu berkesempatan dapetin Naru apa ga hehe

_**Chap4**_ : Ada memang romance ShikaNaru, tapi maap di chap5 ini gak ada lagi hehe..gak dong Sasu gak akan nyerah..

**Ichigo 'Momo' Citrusz **: haha aku juga orangnya gak mau repot kaya Shika sebenernya haha#plak malah ikut curcol hadeh.. jangann nanti rusanya bakalan punah dong..yang di bakarnag yang rusa pemalas aja..#plak

**Ciel-Kky30**: Haha tadinya aku juga gak kebayang Shino gitu, tapi tiba-tiba aja aku kepikiran gimana kalau Shino itu mesum haha.. pacar kedua Naru sebentar lagi ketahuan kok..

**Guest **: gak bisa di ganti pairnya, sudah kehendak yang di atas *loh?#plak..

**Sheren**: b;om bisa soalnya Shika juga sebenrnya masih cinta sama Naru..hehe

: wah kalau aku bikin full bisa-bisa aku bikin cerita ini panjang banget, jadi aku banyak skip di sini,hehe(sebenernya karena kapasitas otak aku juga sih, gara" gak bisa bikin full hehe)..

_**Dobe Hilang: **_

_**Chap3**_: sebenrnya Shika takut tapi dipendem sendiri ketakuatannya dalam kehitangan Naruto itu..Tau dong, semua seme Naruto tau kalau ada berita baru ttng penambahan seme Naru, tapi dia gak mempermasalahkan..

_**Chap 4**_: biasa kesambet penghuni atap sekolah kali tuh, mungkin penghuni situ juga suka sama Naru #plak..(Naru: enak aja, kalau mau seme cari sendiri dong)#plak..

**Nasusay**: ini udah lanjut makasih komentar, aku memang bikin Sasu bernasip malang di sini,hehe..

**Aoi Ciel**: ya perkinyataan kamu bener banget ttng semua itu, tapi di sini Sasu juga cinta makanya supaya Naru gak sedih maka, Sasu berusaha nyadarin dan ngalihin hati Naru ke dia..hehe memang disini Sasu OOC..(banget malah)..

_**Gunchan CaluNalu Polepel**__ :_

_**Chap3**_: iya bener, yang lain masih akan tak ungkap seiring berjalannya waktu..*loh?#plak

_**Chap4**_**:** nah di chap5 ini udah kaya SasuNaru belum? Belum ya? T.T..

_**Indahyeojasparkyuelfsarangha e Kim Hyun Joong**__,:_

_**Chap3**_**:** tau tuh rasanya aku pengen jadiin rusa panggang ja..#plak

_**Chap4**_**:** gimana ya? Nanti kalau aku kasih tau gak seru dong hehe..

_**Keiji wolf**__ :_

_**Chap3**_ : makasih udah kasih muji chap ini hehe..

_**Chap4**__:_ kurang gereget ya? Apa chap5 ini udah gereget?

_**laila. **__: _

_**chap3**_**:** bisa tuh pake lagu itu,haha.. tenang nanti dia juga beraksi kalau semuanya bakalan tinggal di ujung tanduk haha..

_**chap4**_: naru:#peluk laila-san..pengennya Shika sih lebih tuh haha..

**Subaru Abe** : iya dong, masa Gaa-chan gak ikut..panda merahku pasti ada dong haha...#plak(digampar Gaara..G:udah pake embel" –chan ngatain pula. Beneran pengen mati di pasirku nih author.. Loshi: TIDAKK!)..

**Sakusha Kyouai** : -chap3 : susah pasti, tapi seme Naru saling bersaing secara sehat..*eh apa iiya?

**Farenheit July** : beda ya? Apaannya?..amiin, aku padahal udah hafal ehh gurunya malah gak dateng, harus ngafalin lagi deh sekarang..Loh?tapi chap 5 ini udah full SasuNaru kan? Suka! Kakashi itu juga suka, tapi sayang di sini dia sensei sihhh..

.

**Ne makasih, banget ya yang mau fav n alert fic ini..karena kalian udah buat fic ini, jadi favorite di acc kalian dan alert ingin baca fic ini..arigatogozaimase..^^**

**Dan untuk para silent readers makaih banget kalian mau, baca fic ini sampai view di fic ini lebih dari 2000..arigatogozaimase^^**

**Loshi sungguh senang dantersanjung karena kalian semua^^**

**Aku minta batuannya ya, dengan mereview fic ini lagi..minta saran dan kritiknya please..n.n**

**Review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto .. Oh Naruto**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuNaru slight ShikaNaru, AllSemeNaru (GaaNaru, KyuuNaru) *kita fokus ke yang ini dulu ya, hehe =^.^=

Rated : T

Genre : Romance (genre bisa berubah sesuai suasana hati 'Loshi kalau lagi nulis,hehe#plak)

Warning : Yaoi, Typo(s), Lime, AU, OOC, OC, BL, EYD tidak mendukung, banyak skip (alur kecepetan), Perkataan sehari-hari, Perubahan genre seiring berjalannya waktu, dll

.

-Chapter 6-

* * *

-Di dalam mobil-

"Naru, kau sungguh menjadi kekasih Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi sambil tetap mengemudikan mobilnya. Naruto yang di tanya seperti itu hanya melihat raut muka Itachi yang hanya menunjukan muka datar –khas Uchiha.

"Iya." Jawab Naruto sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela mobil Itachi. Sepi, tak ada yang saling bicara antara mereka. Biasanya Itachi yang akan terus mengajaknya bicara sampai terkadang dirinya sendiri lupa waktu jika bersama dengan Itachi. Tapi sekarang Itachi berbeda dari biasanya, Itachi terlihat lebih pendiam dari biasanya. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka hanya terdiam sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di depan rumah Naruto. Naruto ingin langsung keluar dari mobilnya tapi di cegah oleh Itachi dengan memegang tangannya, lalu menariknya sampai akhirnya Naruto jatuh dalam pelukan Itachi.

"Suki da, Naru." Kata Itachi ambigu. Dengan memeluk Naruto dengan sangat erat. 'Ada apa dengan Itachi?' Pikir Naruto dalam hati, melihat semua tingkah Itachi yang aneh. Tak biasanya Itachi akan melakukan hal semacam ini padanya. Walaupun ingin biasanya, Itachi akan meminta bukan seperti ini.

"Hm, aku tau." Jawab Naruto sambil mendorong tubuh Itachi supaya melepaskannya dari pelukan Itachi. Itachi melepaskan dirinya tapi tak di duga olehnya. Itachi menciumnya dan melumat bibirnya dengan sangat bernafsu. Naruto mengerang dan mendorong Itachi, tapi karena tenaganya yang lemah jadinya dirinya hanya diam tak melakukan perlawanan kembali. Sedikit demi sedikit Itachi melepaskan ciumannya dari Naruto. Seuntai saliva seperti benang tipis menyambung antara bibir Naruto dan Itachi, lalu saliva itu terputus dengan bertambahnya jarah antara mereka. Naruto yang terengah dan muka yang memerah melihat Itachi dengan tajam. Naruto tidak suka pada orang yang pemaksa untuk mendapatkan dirinya. Dan Itachi telah melakukan hal itu padanya, Itachi telah memaksa untuk mendapatkan ciuman Naruto.

"Aku pulang. Terima kasih sudah mengantarku." Kata Naruto ketus lalu turun dari mobil Itachi dan memasuk ke dalam rumahnya dengan terburu-buru lalu membanting pintu rumah itu. Itachi hanya meruntuki dirinya karena sudah melakuakan hal semacam itu. Bagaimana dirinya bisa hilang kesadarang seperti itu. "Kuso!Chikuso!" Bentak Itachi sambil memukul setir yang dia pegang dengan sekuat tenaga. Lalu melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi meninggalkan kediaman Uzumaki itu.

.

"Kenapa? Itachi?" Tanya Naruto entah pada siapa dengan bersandar di pintu. Tangannya terus saja mengusap bibirnya yang baru saja tadi di cium dengan sangat bernafsu oleh Itachi. Dirinya tak habis pikir, Itachi yang sangat baik padanya bisa melakukan hal semacam itu. Walaupun bibirnya sudah tak perawan karena selalu di cium oleh kekasihnya yang lain, tapi dia tak menyukai cara Itachi yang memaksanya seperti itu. Dirinya tak suka dengan pemaksaan. Akhirnya Naruto bangkit berdiri dan menuju kamarnya dan membenamkan wajahnya di antara bantal miliknya.

* * *

"Gaara-sama, maaf bukannya saya ingin menghalangi anda, tapi pimpinan dari Aburame corp ingin bertemu dengan anda sekarang." Kata Iruka pada Gaara yang sedang berjalan di depannya. Dirinya dan direkturnya itu baru saja sampai di bandara konoha. Tadinya direkturnya itu tak ingin melakukan hal lain selain langsung bertemu dengan kekasih jauhnya tapi ternyata ada satu klien yang ingin segera bertemu dengan direkturnya itu. Padahal dirinya sudah menolak dengan halus tapi sepertinya orang itu memang orang yang tak mau tau urusan orang lain, sehingga akhirnya dirinya meminta direkturnya ini –dengan berat hati- untuk menemui kliennya terlebih dahulu.

"Bukankah sudah ku bilang untuk membatalkan semua acaraku?" Tanya Gaara sambil menghentikan langkahnya lalu melihat Iruka yang menunduk ketakutan.

"Maafkan saya, tapi pemimpin perusahaan Aburame itu benar-benar tak bisa di bantah. Saya sudah menjelaskan anda sedang ada urusah tapi dia tetap tak ingin acara hari ini dengannya dibatalkan." Kata Iruka menjelaskan pada Gaara yang hanya mendesah berat hati menyetujuinya.

"Baiklah, kau siapkan semuanya. Kita ke hotel dulu. Aku ingin istirahat dulu." Kata Gaara akhirnya menyetujui permintaan Iruka. Iruka langsung memesankan taksi dan mereka pun berangkat ke hotel yang akan mereka tinggali untuk sementara waktu di konoha. Padahal kalau menyangkut Naruto, Gaara tak usah istirahat dan mau langsung ke Naruto. Tapi giliran kerjaan dia malas sekali sepertinya.

* * *

Trrrrrrrt trrrrt

Suara handphone bergetar di sebuah ranjang king size dengan sprei dengan warna biru dongker. Suara itu membuat orang yang tidur di sebelah handphone itu terbangun dan mencari keberadaan handphone itu. Tangan putih itu menggapai handphone biru miliknya tanpa melihat siapa yang menelepon langsung ia terima.

"Hn?" Saut dirinya yang masih setengah tertidur. Dengan nyawa yang belum sepenuhnya terkumpul dirinya menjawab dan menunggu reaksi dari orang yang berada di sebrang sana.

"Hallo? Teme?" Saut orang yang berada di sebrang dengan suara yang cempreng.

'Teme?' Pikir orang itu mulai mengumpulkan nyawanya dengan benar. Lalu dengan cepat matanya membulat sempurna. Dia tau siapa orang yang meneleponnya ini. Suara cempreng tapi sangat ia sukai itu, dan nama panggilan sayang –menurut dirinya- yang memanggil dirinya dengan sangat keras pasti...

"Dobe?" Akhirnya kata itulah yang keluar dari mulutnya. Tadinya ia ingin sekali memanggil nama sebenarnya dari orang yang meneleponnya itu dengan benar, tapi entah apa yang ada di mulutnya sampai hati, pikiran dan mulutnya tak mau bekerja sama untuk melakukan hal itu. sampai akhirnya mulutnya 'lah yang menang dengan menyebut panggilan 'sayang' untuk orang yang berada di sebrang.

"Teme, kau mau menemaniku tidak?" Tanya orang yang berada di sebrang.

"Hn? Kemana? Bukankah sekarang sudah malam?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ke pusat perbelajaan. Aku baru ingat besok ulang tahun Shikamaru, jadi tak ada waktu lagi." Kata Naruto, Sasuke yang tadinya berharap Naruto memintanya untuk jalan bersama tapi ternyata ini semua untuk rusa tak tau malu itu. "Dan aku juga sedang ingin jalan di malam hari." Sambung Naruto. Ucapan itu membuat setitik harapan Sasuke kembali, Naruto ingin jalan di malam hari dengan dirinya. Ya tentu saja, siapa tau itu terjadi bukan, lagi pula Naruto bukannya mempunyai banyak seme kenapa harus dirinya? Jadi mungkin saja harapan itu terjadi. Tapi dirinya tetap penasaran kenapa Naruto memilih dirinya untuk menemaninya.

"Bukankah kau punya seme yang lain yang bisa menemanimu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ahh~ aku malas dengan mereka. Tadinya aku ingin minta Itachi atau Sasori untuk mengantarku tapi tadi Sasori bilang dia sedang sibuk dan Itachi..." Kata Naruto menggantungkan perkataannya membuat Sasuke semakin penasaran dengan kelanjutan ucapan Naruto itu. "... aku takut dia sibuk." Kata Naruto dengan sedikit ragu.

Sasuke yang mendengar alasan Naruto tentang kakaknya itu hanya merasa aneh. Kenapa kalau Sasori walaupun dia tau mungkin Sasori sibuk atau tidak tetap memintanya untuk menemaninya, sedangkan Itachi dia takut mengganggunya tanpa tau yang sebenarnya terlebih dahulu. Aneh. Tapi dia malas memikirkannya dan ambil pusing dengan semua itu. mungkin ada masalah dengan hubungan mereka, pikir Sasuke.

"Hn. Aku akan jemput kau setengah jam dari sekarang." Kata Sasuke akhirnya. Terdengar teriakan gembira dari sebrang sana membuat sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat tanpa sadar membentuk sebuah senyuman samar yang tak akan pernah dia perlihatkan kepada siapapun.

"Yatta~, arigato teme. Aku tunggu kau ya?" Kata Naruto dengan suara yang gembira.

"Hn."

Tut tut tut

Sambungan telepon itu pun putus dengan Sasuke yang masih tersenyum samar tak terlihat.

* * *

-Di tempat lain-

"Aku harap kau bisa menanganinya dengan baik, Shukaku. Aku tak ingin kejadian yang dulu terulang lagi." Kata Rinyuri pada Shukaku yang sedang duduk di depannya. Rinyuri memasang tampang serius dan sesekali meminum teh dengan hikmat. Shukaku hanya diam menunggu seseorang yang sedang di jemput olehnya.

Tap tap tap

"Hei, bukankah ku bilang biar kita bertemu di bandara saja?" Kata orang yang baru datang dengan tas dan koper di sebelahnya. Seseorang yang ditunggunya dari tadi, Kyuubi.

"Tak apalah, lagi pula aku malas jika menunggumu di bandara. Jadi biar kita sekalian saja ke bandaranya." Kata Shukaku sambil beranjang dari duduknya dan menghampiri Kyuubi.

"Ayo berangkat." Kata Kyuubi sambil berjalan sedangkan koper dan tasnya di bawa oleh pengawal yang di suruhnya untuk di bawanya ke mobil.

"Hei tunggu aku. Kami permisi Rinyuri-sama." Kata Shukaku membungkuk dan berlari menghampiri Kyuubi.

"Semoga hal itu tak terjadi yang kedua kalinya." Kata Rinyuri sambil meminum tehnya. 'Apa kondisi psikisnya masih sama seperti dulu? Aku harap tidak.' Pikir Rinyuri sambil melihat tehnya, di dalam teh itu terdapat pantulan wajah dirinya.

.

.

"Apa kau tak apa?" Tanya Shukaku pada Kyuubi yang sedang diam. Dirinya dan Kyuubi sekarang sedang duduk di kursi belakang. Sedangkan yang mengendarai mobil adalah supir pribadi keluarga Kitsune.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Kyuubi dingin. Shukaku hanya menghela nafas berat pada orang yang duduk di sampingnya ini.

"Aku tanya apa kau tak apa? Aku harap obat yang di berikan dokter itu kau minum. Kau tau mau samp-"

"Aku sudah meminumnya dan aku juga bawa untuk disana. Aku tak usah bicarakan itu lagi." Kata Kyuubi memotong perkataan Shukaku. Shukaku yang perkataannya di potong langsung diam menghela nafas lagi. Jika Kyuubi sudah seperti ini maka dia pasti sudah tau mau hal itu dibahas lagi olehnya.

'Naruto. Aku akan datang.'

* * *

"Ha-ah Teme lama banget," Kata Naruto sambil mendesah pelan. Dia sudah rapih dengan bajunya yang cukup ekmp..err mengundang. Mengundang? Gimana gak mengundang coba. Sekarang Naruto memakai kaos orang ketat orange dengan gambar rubah berekor sembilan, bagian lehernya sedikit lebih ke bawah menampilkan sedikit dadanya yang tan halus terawat tapi sedikit tertutup karena syal orange yang menggantung di lehernya. Turun ke bawah memakai hot pans berwarna biru dongker yang tingginya 25 cm di atas lutut menampilkan pahanya yang halus, dan minta untuk di cicipi. Mungkin jika para semenya lihat mereka tidak akan bangun karena kehabisan darah.

Ting tong

"Siapa? Apa mungkin si Teme?" gumam Naruto sambil beranjak dari sofanya. Dilihatnya dari jendela -kebiasaannya jika melihat tamu yang datang- untuk memastikan siapa yang datang dan ternyata benar itu Sasuke dengan kaos birunya dan celana jins biru. Sangat biasa tanpa aksen apapun.

Clek

Pintu pun terbuka. Dan reaksi Sasuke adalah...

"Do-dobe?" Kata Sasuke ambigu entah bertanya atau memanggil dengan menutup hidungnya yang hampir saja keluar darah melihat penampilan Naruto yang bisa membuat celananya langsung menyempit. Mungkin jika ini rated M, Sasuke akan langsung menggendong Naruto ke kamar dan...eits...

"Teme kau lama sekali sih, ayo!" Kata Naruto mengambil kunci rumahnya lalu menguncinya dan menggandeng tangan Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengiluti gandengan (baca: seretan) Naruto sambil melihat Naruto dari atas ke bawah ke atas lagi lalu ke bawah lagi, dengan sedikit sadar dia mengelap air iurnya -dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas- yang akan tumpah melihat pemandangan 'menggiurkan' di sampingnya. *Ingat Sasuke sedang di gandeng tangan kananya oleh Naruto jadi Sasuke lihatnya ke samping.

"Teme, kita ke mall ya." Kata Naruto membuyarkan semua lamunan 'nista' Sasuke. Sasuke yang sadar langsung mengambil helm dan memberikannya untuk Naruto. Menyalakan motor sport birunya dan menunggu Naruto untuk naik. Setelah Naruto naik dapat di rasanya dada hangat Naruto yang menyentuh punggungnya. Ya mungkin karena udara malam membuat suhu badan keduanya bisa saling dirasakan. Naruto melingkarkan tangannya di perut Sasuke. Bagaimana pun dia masih ingat pertama kali dirinya dibonceng Sasuke dan di ajak ngebut. Naruto takut dirinya di ajak mengebut lagi jadi lebih baik berpegangan dari sekarang, hitung-hitung merasakan tubuh kekar Sasuke gitu dan menghangatkan badannya dari suhu badan Sasuke.

"Pegangan yang kuat." Kata Sasuke memberi intruksi dan mulai memacu motornya. Ya mungkin dia akan lebih mengebut di banding pertama kali untuk mengalihkan detak jantungnya yang tak setabil itu. 'Si Dobe ini memang sengaja ingin membuatku mati serangan jantung ya?' Pikir Sasuke di saat melajukan motornya. Dapat di rasanya pelukan Naruto di badannya. 'Semoga detak jantungku ini tidak di ketahuinya.' Pikir Sasuke lebih ooc, takut Naruto tau jantungnya yang sudah kelebihan bekerja.

Sudah 10 menit mereka menaiki motor, akhirnya mereka sampai juga di mall yang di inginkan Naruto. Sasuke memarkirkan motornya di baseman, dan berjalan mengikuti Naruto. Sepanjang perjalanannya di mall itu, Naruto selalu saja di pandangi dengan bringas, lapar, dan mesum oleh seme dan yang non seme juga sepertinya belok berkelok-kelok gara-gara melihat Naruto. Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya bisa memberikan deathglare yang paling mematikannya pada orang-orang itu. Sedangkan orang yang bersangkutan hanya senyum pada semua orang, dan fokus pada pekerjaannya mencari hadiah untuk Shikamaru. Sasuke yang sedikit lelah memberikan deathglarenya pada orang-orang –yang anehnya tak berhentinya bertambah- melihat Naruto akhirnya menggandeng tangan Naruto, memberitahukan bahwa Naruto sudah ada yang punya, dan itu adalah dirinya. Yah walaupun dirinya yang kesekian yang mempunyai Naruto, tapi dirinya tetap kekasih Naruto, bukan?

"Teme kita kesana, di sana banyak barang bagus." Kata Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke yang mengandeng tanganya. Orang-orang yang melihatnya pun patah hati karena ternyata mahluk 'menggairahkan' itu sudah ada yang punya, dan itu adalah pangeran onix yang menggandeng tangannya.

.

-Di toko pakaian-

"Ne~, Teme aku kasih apa ya pada Shika?" Tanya Naruto sambil melihat-lihat baju, celana dan jaket yang terpajang di dinding. Toko itu cukup terkenal dengan bagusnya kualitas pakainnya. Banyak pakaian dengan bermacam gaya, motif, dan pakaian untuk setiap musim pun ada. "Ne~ Teme, jangan diam saja. Bantu aku mencari hadiah untuk Shika." Kata Naruto saat dirinya sama sekali tak di tanggapi oleh orang yang berada di belakangnya. Sasuke hanya bergumam lalu melihat pakaian yang terpanjang itu satu persatu, dan memilih satu jaket yang lumayan keren. Jaket berwarna coklat terbuat dari kulit, dengan bahan yang bagus, dan di bagian dadanya terdapat sebuah gambar rusa –yang menurut Naruto menyeramkan- dan gambar aneh di bagain punggung. (Loshi gak bisa deskrisinya jadi mohon di makmumi. XD)

"Itu lumayan keren." Kata Naruto melihat jaket yang di berikan Sasuke padanya itu. Padahal Sasuke hanya asal ambil karena malas meadeni ocehan Naruto yang memintanya untuk membantunya mencarikan hadiah untuk rusa itu. "Aku ambil yang ini saja." Kata Naruto. Lalu berjalan ke kasir. Sedangkan Sasuke langsung keluar dari toko itu. Melihat ke tempat lain sambil menunggu Naruto untuk membayar. Sebenarnya dirinya merasa risih dengan wanita-wanita yang melihatnya sambil tersenyum menggoda, rasanya dirinya akan muntah di saat itu juga melihatnya. 'Kalau si Dobe yang tersenyum seperti itu, dapat kupastikan akan kuserang dia. Jika wanita-wanita ini, membuatku ingin muntah saja.' Pikir Sasuke aneh nan ooc. Padahal dapat di yakinkan jika Naruto seperti itu, semua laki-laki –yang belok atau tidak- juga pasti pengen.

"Teme, ayo aku sudah selesai." Kata suara dari belakang sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke yang sedang membayangkan kalau Naruto berekpresi menggoda seperti wanita-wanita tadi itu.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke sok cool, padahal dirinya sudah kaget dengan Naruto yang muncul di belakangnya. Takut dirinya ketahuan memikirikan hal ekhm.. kotor.

"Kita cari makan dulu ya, aku lapar~" Kata Naruto sambil menggandeng tangan kanan Sasuke dan menampilkan muka memelasnya. "Aku belum makan malam. Aku lapar~" Kata Naruto lagi. Sedangkan Sasuke harus mati-matian tidak menyerang Dobe di sampingnya ini. Sampai akhirnya dia mengiyakan jawaban Naruto dengan susah payah.

.

-Di sebuah cafe-

Ting ting

Lonceng di cafe itu berbunyi di saat ada seseorang yang masuk ke cafe itu. dua orang itu pun masuk ke dalam cafe yang lumayan ramai di kunjungi orang-orang itu. Ke dua orang itu yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sasuke dan Naruto pun masuk dan mencari tempat untuk duduk mereka. Sasuke melihat ke segala arah dan akhirnya dirinya melihat sebuah meja kosong di barisan belakang paling ujung cafe itu. Sasuke pun segera menarik tangan Naruto –yang ternyata dari tadi dia gandeng sepanjang perjalanan. Saat baru masuk mereka telah menjadi sorotan banyak orang di cafe itu. Sepertinya hampir semua pengunjung dan pelayan di cafe itu berpikiran sama, serasi. Mereka sangat serasi sebagai sepasang kekasih yang sedang mengadakan kencan dan makan di cafe ini. Naruto dan Sasuke hanya bersikap biasa saja di pandang seperti itu. Tapi dari semua orang yang melihat –yang ternyata kebanyakan laki-laki. Tentu saja yang mereka lihat adalah Naruto yang pakaiannya minim itu.

Sasuke dan Naruto akhirnya duduk di meja paling ujung itu. Naruto segera melihat daftar makanan yang ada di meja itu, setelah selesai memberikannya pada Sasuke untuk sama memesan makanan. Melihat sebentar akhirnya Sasuke memanggil pelayan. Seorang pelayang laki-laki dengan wajah lumayan tampan pun datang. Sebenarnya Sasuke sedikit terganggu dengan pelayan itu karena dari tadi pelayan itu melihat ke arah bagian bawah lalu naik ke atas bagian tubuh Naruto. Sedangkan yang di lihat hanya cuek bebek saja.

"EHKM," akhirnya karena kehabisan batas kesabaran Sasuke berdeham keras –membuat pelayan itu mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Ah..ma-maaf, anda ingin pesan apa?" Tanya pelayan itu ramah sambil mengangkat buku untuk menulis pesanan.

"Aku pesan Chicken Paillard dan jus jeruk." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. Pelayan itu sedikit tertegun lalu segera mencatat pesanan Naruto dengan muka sedikit memerah.

"Kau pesan apa, Teme?" Tanya Naruto saat pelayan itu selesai mencatat pesanannya. Dahi pelayan itu sedikit mengenyit mendengar sebutan Naruto. 'Apa mereka bukan sepasang kekasih?' Pikir pelayan itu sedikit senang. Jadi, dirinya bisa mendekati Naruto. Mungkin nanti saat mengantar pesanan dirinya akan menyelipkan nomoh handphonenya. Cara jadul.

"Hn. Fillet Mignon dan jus tomat." Kata Sasuke singkat lalu menyandarkan punggungnya lagi di kursi. Dengan tatapan kesal dirinya melihat pelayan yang terus sesekali melirik ke arah Naruto.

"Baiklah. Chicken Paillard dan jus jeruk, lalu Fillet Mignon dan jus tomat masing-masing 1. Ada yang lain?" Tanya pelayan itu setelah menyebutkan kembali pesanan Naruto dan Sasuke takut ada kesalahan.

"Tidak." Jawab Naruto.

"Baiklah, harap menunggu 10 menit." Kata pelayan itu sambil pergi.

Naruto masih melihat ke segala penjuru cafe itu. Cafe yang lumayan ramai, dan cafe itu di desain lumayan keren –mengikuti perkembangan jaman, jadi tidak membosankan. Naruto melempar senyum manisnya pada setiap orang yang melihatnya. Dan rata-rata orang yang mendapat senyuman Naruto pasti akan tersenyum balik dengan muka memerah.

"Hentikan senyum bodohmu itu, Dobe." Kata Sasuke kesal melihat Naruto yang selalu tersenyum ramah -membuatnya cemburu saja.

"Kau itu kenapa sih, Teme?" Sungut Naruto tak suka jika dirinya di ketusi oleh orang di depannya itu. melihat muka kesal Sasuke pada dirinya dan Sasuke yang memandangnya tak suka setiap dirinya melempar senyumnya pada orang lain, membuat otak jail Naruto kambuh. "Kau cemburu ya~?" Tanya Naruto menggoda. Pertanyaan Naruto sontak membuat Sasuke tertegun lalu memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah, entah malu atau marah. Naruto semakin tersenyum lebar melihat muka Sasuke yang sedikit memerah. "Kau cemburu padaku karena tersenyum pada orang lain 'kan, Suke~?" Goda Naruto lagi.

"Tidak!" Kata Sasuke tegas tapi masih dengan muka memerah. Sangat tidak Uchiha sekali.

"Mengaku saja~" Kata Naruto lagi dengan nada sing a song.

"Tidak."

"Iya."

"Tidak."

"Iya."

"Iy-"

"Pesanan datang." Kata pelayan pria yang tadi memotong perkatan Sasuke. Padahal hampir saja Sasuke mengakui bahwa dirinya cembur melihat Naruto tersenyum pada orang lain.

"Ah, terima kasih." Kata Naruto ceria. Pelayan itu tersenyum lalu pergi.

"Itadakimimasu." Kata Naruto memakan makanannya. Sasuke juga memakan makanannya. Mereka saling terdiam dan memakan makanan masing-masing dengan hikmat. Setelah beberapa menit kemudian.

"Ah~ aku kenyang." Kata Naruto.

"Hn."

"Nah, sekarang kita kemana 'Suke?" Panggil Naruto. Sasuke tertegun sebentar menyadari Naruto memanggilnya dengan panggilan kecilnya. Naruto hanya berpikir sambil melihat tempat lain "Ah kita ke sana saja yuk." Ajak Naruto melihat sebuah toko boneka. Di toko itu ada berbagai macam boneka lucu. "Aku ingin melihat boneka." Kata Naruto.

"Hn, childish." Kata Sasuke mengejek. Naruto memajukan bibir bawahnya dan menyilakan edua tangannya di depan dada –ekpresi marah yang lucu(bagi yang melihatnya).

"Terserah jika kau tak mau." Kata Naruto ngambek sambil beranjak dari kursi dan berjalan menjauhi Sasuke. Sasuke yang tau Naruto marah segera mengejar Naruto, sebelum itu menaruh uang terlebih dahulu di meja. Mereka akhirnya pergi dari cafe itu dengan Sasuke yang mengejar Naruto. Seorang pelayang pria yang tadi melayani Naruto dan Sasuke membereskan meja itu saat di angkatnya piring bekas Naruto ada sebuah kertas dengan tulisan nomor handphone. Ternyata Naruto sama sekali tak tau ada nomor itu saat makan atau mengangkat piringnya. Pelayan itu membeku, ternyata caranya tak ampuh dan membuatnya tak bisa mengenal sosok manis menggairahkan berambut orange, alias Naruto. Poor pelayan.

.

-Di toko boneka-

"Ah Kurama!" Pekik Naruto berlari. "Kau lucu sekali." Pekik Naruto lagi sambil memeluk sebuah boneka rubah berwarna orange. Sasuke hanya melihat saja tingkah laku Naruto yang menurutnya kekanak-kanankan tapi menggemaskan itu.

"Kau ingin boneka itu? aku bisa membelikannya untukmu." Ucap suara asing di telinga Naruto. Naruto berbalik dan melihat seorang pria dewasa lumayan tampan sedang tersenyum menawan –tapi tidak mampu untuk Naruto- padanya.

"Iya aku mau." Jawab Naruto polos sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi kau harus mau tidur denganku, manis." Kata pria itu sambil menyeringai menawan –walau masih biasa untuk Naruto- padanya.

"Maaf, tapi-"

"Tak perlu, aku yang akan membelikannya. Karena aku kekasihnya." Kata Sasuke segera menyela perkataan Naruto. Pria itu berbalik melihat Sasuke yang tingginya sama dengan dirinya. "Tidak perlu." Kata Sasuke lagi. Pria itu berbalik melihat Naruto yang tersenyum pada Sasuke, lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka tanpa sepatah kata pun dengan muka kesal.

"Kau benar ingin membelikan Kurama?" Tanya Naruto riang.

"Hn. Kau sebaiknya jangan bicara pada orang yang tak di kenal." Kata Sasuke. Naruto yang tadinya sedang berteriak senang jadi terhenti mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa kau bilang?" Tanya Sasuke dengan muka kesal. "Laki-laki tadi baru saja menyuapmu dengan boneka, asal kau mau menjadi teman tidurnya, Dobe!" Kata Sasuke kesal.

"Hmm... tapi kan tak jadi karena ada kau." Kata Naruto enteng. Sedikit kesal tapi segera hilang melihat ekpresi polos tak bersalah Naruto. Menghela nafas berat sejenak lalu membawa Naruto untuk segera membayar boneka yang Naruto peluk itu lalu pulang. Sasuke sudah tak tahan, dirinya tak tahan pergi dengan Naruto yang terus di godai. Sekarang sepertinya Sasuke harus belajar, ' Jangan pernah meleng sedikit pun saat pergi dengan Naruto.' Karena jika meleng sedikit saja pasti akan ada yang mendekati Dobe-nya ini.

.

"Teme, terima kasih sudah mengantarku." Kata Naruto di depan rumahnya. Setelah membelikan boneka untuk Naruto, Sasuke segera mengajak (baca: menyeret) Naruto untuk segera pulang.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke.

"Dan ini terima kasihku." Kata Naruto memajuka kepalanya, menjijitkan kakinya, dan...

Cup..

Naruto mencium bibir Sasuke sambil menutup matanya. Sasuke awalnya terkejut tapi karena menikmati dan tak mau itu hanya sekedar kecupan. Sasuke memeluk pinggang Naruto dengan erat dan melumat bibir manis Naruto dengan bringas. Untung saja tadi Sasuke dalam keadaan berdiri dan bukan sedang duduk di motornya jadi dirinya bisa memeluk dan memperdalam ciuman Naruto dengan leluasa, walau tubuhnya tak bisa menempel dengan Naruto karena terhalang boneka yang di pekuk Naruto. Jadi sekarang posisinya Sasuke memeluk Naruto dengan Kurama yang di peluk Naruto diantara tubuhnya dan Sasuke.

"Engg..." Naruto mengerang karena Sasuke menjilat langit-langit rongga mulut Naruto. Dengan sedikit berani Naruto membalas pergulatan lidah dan sedikit melumat bibir Sasuke. Udara yang semakin menipis di paru-parunya sudah tak dia pedulikan lagi. Sekarang dirinya sedang terlarut dengan ciuman Sasuke. Padahal dengan Shikamaru saja, kemarin dirinya tak terlalu merasa terbang dan mabuk seperti sekarang ini. Bahkan saat bersama Itachi dirinya menolak, tapi sekarang dirinya sangat menikmati. Dirinya hanya mengerang tertahan dengan pergerakan lidah Sasuke di mulutnya. Saling berbagi saliva, bertukar dan menelan saliva itu. Entah saliva siapa yang ia telan, tapi rasa saliva itu terasa sangat manis saat ia telan. Rasanya seperti gula yang mencair di mulutnya.

"Ah..hah..hosh...hah.." Deru nafasnya saat mereka memisahkan kedua bibir yang penuh dengan saliva di sudut bibir itu. Naruto menelan saliva yang masih tertinggal di mulutnya lalu mengelap bibirnya yang menkilap dengan tanggannya yang tidak memeluk Kurama. Muka Naruto memerah dengan deru nafas yang masih berlomba. Matanya tak ingin sama sekali melihat mata orang yang berada di depannya itu. "Se-sebaiknya kau pulang. Aku ingin masuk." Kata Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum samar tapi tak terlihat Naruto karena masih menundukan kepalanya. "Tidurlah yang nyenyak." Kata Sasuke setelah memakai helmnya lalu melajukan motornya.

"Sebenarnya apa itu?" Gumam Naruto saat mengingat ciumannya dengan Sasuke tadi. Sekarang dia termenung sendiri di depan halamannya. Berbalik sambil berjalan dan memegang bibirnya, "Luar biasa. Menyenangkan." Gumamnya tanpa sadar.

.

(Di tempat Sasuke)

Sekarang Sasuke sedang menjalakankan motornya, tapi tidak mengebut. Dirinya sekarang sedang merasa sangat senang sampai dirinya terus tersenyum yang tak pernah dia lakukan di depan orang, bahkan dirinya merasa aneh karena tak bisa habis pikir seorang Uchiha Sasuke bisa tersenyum terus menerus, bahkan seperti sekarang –tersenyum sendiri. Akhirnya dirinya mendapatkan ciuman seorang Naruto. Ciuman yang tak sekedar menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir merah Naruto. Itu sebuah ciuman basah, ciuman dengan saling bersegut lidah, melumat, dan berbagi saliva. Bukankah itu berarti Naruto mulai membagi hatinya untuknya? Dan dirinya akan bisa merebut hati Naruto sepenuhnya dari rusa itu. Hati Sasuke menyeringai

'Akhirnya, Naruto.' Pikir Sasuke senang. Lalu melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sekarang dirinya ingin segera tertidur, bermimpi tetang Naruto, lalu besok kembali bertemu dengan Naruto dan merebut perhatian Naruto sedikit demi sedikit.

* * *

"Kyuubi, bangun. Sebentar lagi kita sampai di konoha." Panggil Shukaku yang sedang mengoyang-goyankan tubuh Kyuubi yang sedang tertidur. Mereka sudah berjam-jam di perjalanan –menggunakan pesawat- untuk ke Konoha.

"Engg... iya." Jawab Kyuubi sambil mengejapkan matanya.

"Kita harus segera menemui dokter terlebih dahulu. Perjalanan ini pasti mempengaruhimu, Kyuu." Kata Shukaku.

"Iya." Jawab singkat dari Kyuubi. Shukaku menghela nafas lalu merilekskan badannya lagi. Dari dulu Kyuubi memang layanan mengunjungi dokter karena 'sakit' yang di deritanya. Dan untungnya ada dokter kenalannya di konoha itu. 'Aku harap ini akan berdampak baik, bukan buruk.' Pikir Shukaku.

.

.

.

.

**Tbc**

* * *

Scene SasuNaru yang sangat membosankan dan gak so sweet sama sekali ya, T.T padahal aku pengen bikin yang so sweet tapi malah hambar gini. Ha-ahhh

Baru bisa update sekarang lagi, dari kemaren Loshi gak punya pulsa buat modem jadi baru bisa update setelah punya pulsa nih buat modemnya hehe#plak XD ,,,btw ini chap terpanjang yang pernah aku bikin aaaaaaaaa#plak(jangan teriak-teriak dong) XD

Ok kita ke balasan review aja langsung ok..hehe

Balasan review :

**UzumakiKagari : **Apa akan ada bergantian seme ke uke? nanti aku pikirin lagi deh, hehe. Makasih buat sarannya, nanti aku pikirin lagi, Kagari. Makasih udah review ^^

**Kkhukhukhukhudattebayo : **Iya, Gaara salah satu pacar Naru. Klo Kyuubi itu pacar atau kakak Naru, aku pikirin lagi deh. Tapi yang pasti sekrang Kyuubi itu orang yang mau deket sama Naruto hehe...makasih udah review ^^

**Laila .r. mubarok : **Siapa yang denger? Itu masih rahasia, kalau dikasih tau gak seru dong hehe..(N:mau siapa emang semenya? Ntar gue lelang deh). Makasih udah review ^^

**Kiseki No Hana** : Gimana apa udah lumayan banyak scene SasuNaru? Makasih udah review^^

**Dobe Hilang** : Hubungan Naru sama Kyuubi? Apa ya, nanti kalo di kasih tau gak seru dong.. seiring berjalannya cerita bakalan ketahuan kok..hehe...Makasih udah review ^^

**Keiji wolf** : Apa chap ini juga berkesan? Hubungan KyuuNaru? Masih rahasia hehe, kalo di kasih tau sekrang gak menarik lagi dong hehe..Makasih udah review ^^

**Subaru Abe** : Maap chap ini gak ada scene ShikaNaru dulu.. mungkin chap depan ada lagi. Wah makasih dampe pinjem hp temen buat review fic ini, Loshi terharu T.T...Makasih udah review ^^

**NamikazeNoah** : Makin banyak aja sme Naru, gpp lah..kali-kali Naru-chan dikasih yang banyak haha..Makasih udah review^^

**Ichigo 'Momo' Citrusz** : Kyuubi kakak atau sepupu? Apa ya, sebenrnya aku masih labil ttng KyuuNaru ini..tapi mungkin seiring berjalannya chap aku bakalan tentuin hehe..Makasih udah review ^^

**Sheren** : yg nguping siapa? Yang pasti dia orang yang akan ngejauhin hub SasuNaru..hehe...Makasih udah review ^^

**Imperiale Nazwa-chan** : Hehe, nanti aku usahain akan tetap SN (SasuNaru)..chap ini udah lumayankan SasuNarunya? Makasih udah review^^

**Sia yukichan** : Gaara ma Kyuubi siapanya Naru? Gaara itu pacar yang kesekian buat Naru, sedangkan Kyuu masih di rahasiakan..apa mereka suka sama Naru? Itu tentu dong hehe..Makasih udah review ^^

**Aoi Ciel** : hubungan Gaara dan Naru? Gaara itu pacarnya Naru. Kyuubi siapanya Naru? Itu masih rahasia. Kenapa bisa kenal? Itu nanti akan ada di flashback. Alasan Shika? Maap alasan apa ya?hehe aku bingung hehe..Makasih udah review ^^

**Indahyoejasparkkyueifsarahae ** : begitu ya? Hehe.. memang iya saih antara KyuuGaa,hehe..Makasih udah review ^^

**Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel** : Wah silahkan silahkan ambil aja tuh si Neji, pake saos apa gak?hehe#plakplak..(Neji: yeee orang gua lagi pengen ma Naru-koi gua kok. Dasar author geblek)..hehe, maap jangan di ambil hati candaanku ini..Makasih udah review ^^

**Kutoka Mekuto** : kakashi seme Naru? Gak kok, soalnya dia guru. Sedangkan hub. Guru dan murid itu dilarang jadi gak dulu hehe. Kakashi hanya menyimpan rasa pada Naru,hehe.. kata-kata itu? siapa ya? Hehe becanda itu kata-kata Kyuubi kok..Makasih udah review^^

.

**Arigato gozaimase buat yang udah fav, follow , review dan para silend readers yang udah baca fic ini hehe..***bungkuk-bungkuk

Saran dan kritik di tunggu, supaya tulisan saya bisa lebih rapih lagi ^^

Review please


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto .. Oh Naruto**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuNaru slight ShikaNaru, AllSemeNaru (Sekarang Loshi lebih menyorot ke ShikaNaru ya, Kyuubi dan Gaara tak akan ada di sini)

Rated : T+

Genre : Romance (genre bisa berubah sesuai suasana hati 'Loshi kalau lagi nulis,hehe#plak)

Warning : Yaoi, Typo(s), Lime, AU, OOC, OC, BL, EYD tidak mendukung, banyak skip (alur kecepetan), Perkataan sehari-hari, Perubahan genre seiring berjalannya waktu, dll

.

-Chapter 7-

* * *

Hari ini Naruto di jemput untuk berangkat sekolah oleh Shisui –senpainya yang berbeda sekolah dan saudara sepupu dari Sasuke dan Itachi yang juga kekasihnya. Shisui adalah pacarnya sebelum Sasuke. Jadi tadinya Shisui adalah pacarnya yang terakhir, tapi setelah Sasuke menembaknya dan menjadi kekasihnya maka otomatis Shisui bukan lagi pacar terakhir Naruto.

Shisui menjemput Naruto di jam yang sangat pagi. Katanya sih memang sengaja, dan kebetulan juga Naruto memang sengaja ingin berangkat pagi karena ada suaru urusan 'pribadi'. Yah, apa lagi kalau bukan hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Shikamaru. Jadi Naruto mau memberikan kejutan pada kekasihnya itu di sekolah nanti. Maka, dirinya harus berangkat lebih pagi supaya bisa mempersiapkan semuanya dengan baik.

Shisui tidak terlalu perhatian seperti kekasih Naruto pada umumnya. Dirinya terbilang biasa saja. Mungkin sudah sadar diri jika dirinya tak bisa mendapatkan Naruto secara utuh makanya hanya menjalaninya seadanya. Dalam artian bisa disebut .. Pasrah!

Shisui menjemput Naruto dengan mobil pribadi hitamnya. Dan tumbennya tidak menggunakan supir. Biasanya Shisui lebih suka menggunakan supir saat pergi menggunakan mobilnya ini. Dan tumbennya sekarang tidak. Mungkin dirinya ingin terlihat tidak tergantung pada keluarganya di depan Naruto. Di sepanjang perjalanan tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Naruto yang sibuk dengan rencananya di sekolah nanti, sedangkan Shisui memang tak terlalu suka bicara seperti para Uchiha yang lain (kecuali Itachi, mungkin).

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku, Shisusi." Kata Naruto dengan senyum cerianya. Padahal yang di panggil sedang pundung karena Naruto salah menyebut namanya. Mungkin karena terlalu banyak semenya atau memang karena Shisui tidak terlalu dekat dengan Naruto makanya dirinya sedikit terlupakan oleh Naruto.

"Shisui, Naru-chan." Kata Shisui membentulkan namanya yang salah di sebut oleh Naruto. Sedangkan yang salah menyebut nama hanya cengegesan polos sok tak bersalah sama sekali.

"Ne~ gomen-gomen. Aku lupa, hehe." Kata Naruto sambil cengengesan. Mendengar alasan Naruto, Shisui makin pundung tapi tentu saja tidak di perlihatkan. Malu dong, keluarga Uchiha ketahuan pundung. "Ya sudah, bye Shisui~" Kata Naruto keluarga dari mobil tak lupa ucapan terima kasih dan sedikit hadiah –ciuman di pipi.

.

Suasana kelas yang masih pagi sangat berbeda sepeti biasanya. Biasanya terlihat sangat rusuh dan berisik, kalau sekarang terlihat sangat sepi dan nyaman. Naruto melangkahkan kakinya ke arah meja dirinya dan Shikamaru. Di meja itu ada tulisan SN yang artinya ShikaNaru.

Brak

Tiba-tiba saja, pintu kelas terbuka dengan lebar menampakkan seorang pemuda tampan yang menjadi teman kencan Naruto kemarin malam, siapa lagi jika bukan Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto terpaku sebentar –kaget- melihat ke arah Sasuke yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Dirinya sedikit malu jika mengingat kejadian saat Sasuke mengatarnya pulang kemarin. Mukanya memerah sesaat tapi keburu di tepisnya dengan kembali menundukan kepala dan melihat tulisan SN di meja_. 'Ingat Naru sekarang ulang tahun Shika, kau tak boleh memikirkan siapapun selain Shika.' _Teguh Naruto dalam hati lalu kembali memikirkan apa kejutan yang akan di lakukannya. Kemudian pikirannya memikirkan suatu cara untuk mengejutkan Shikamaru. Dirinya lalu berjalan ke arah Sasuke yang sedang berjalan juga memasuki kelas yang sepi itu.

Pandangan Sasuke melembut melihat Naruto berjalan ke arahnya tapi kemudian sedikit terbelalak kaget melihat Naruto yang dengan mudahnya melewati dirinya tanpa sebuah sapaan ataupun senyuman sedikitpun. Naruto bahkan tak melihat ke arahnya sama sekali. Hanya berjalan ke depan lalu menghilang di belokan pintu.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Gumam Sasuke bingung dengan perubahan sikap Naruto yang dratis. Baru saja tadi malam dirinya serasa melayang dan sekarang kemali jatuh ke tanah yang rasanya sangat sakit. "Apa karena kejadian tadi malam?" Gumamnya lagi saat mengingat muka merah Naruto, saat ciuman dirinya dan Naruto_. 'Apa dia marah karena semalam?'_ Pikir Sasuke saat mengingat dirinya mencium Naruto secara berlebihan._'Tapi tak mungkin, kalau dia marah, dari malam seharusnya dia sudah membentakku.' _Pikir Sasuke lagi. Menghembuskan nafas lelah lalu berjalan kembali ke arah mejanya. Dirinya memang tak begitu mengerti pemikiran pemuda pirang itu. _'Pikirannya susah sekali untuk di tebak.' _Pikir Sasuke lagi.

.

* * *

.

Naruto sedang berjalan dengan membawa 2 kardus ukuran sedang di lorong sekolah menuju atap. Sesampainya di atap dirinya tersenyum senang sambil membuka kardus-kardus itu yang ternyata isinya semua barang untuk mengadakan pesta. Ada beberapa kain warna-warni, hiasan, balon yang belum di tiup, dan beberapa benda lain. Naruto mengambil beberapa balon dan alat pemompanya, beberapa menit kemudia sudah banyak balon yang telah menggelembung di atap itu. Mengambil hiasan lalu di sambungnya dengan teliti di setiap dinding dan kawat pembatas atap. Naruto terus melakukan hal yang sama tanpa tau ada sepasang mata yang sedang mengawasinya dengan teliti.

.

"Ha-ah... akhirnya selesai juga." Kata Naruto sambil sedikit menyeka keringat yang membanjiri keningnya. Dilihatnya sekeliling atap, sekarang atap itu telah diubahnya menjadi tempat pesta yang lumayan bagus. "Semoga Shika suka." Gumam Naruto sambil tersenyum manis. Sekarang dia langsung membereskan beberapa barang yang berserakan dan mengembalikannya ke gudang sekolah.

.

-Gudang sekolah-

Srek srek

Naruto sedang mengembalikan beberapa barang yang tadi di pinjamnya. Di sekolah itu memang di berikan kelonggaran bagi siswa yang mau memakai peralatan sekolah untuk acara di sekolah –tentunya. Tapi dengan syarat harus mengembalikan peralatan yang di pinjam dengan keadaan yang baik tanpa lecet.

"Siapa di sana?" Terdengar suara yang sedang menginterupsi kegiatan Naruto. Sesosok bayangan hitam tegap menghampiri Naruto yang sedang berpikiran kalau yang mendatanginya itu hantu. Sosok itu semakin dekat dengan Naruto dan tiba-tiba...

"Gyaaa..." Naruto berteriak saat sosok itu menyentuh pundaknya.

"Naru-chan?" Tanya sosok itu yang sekarang mukanya sudah tampak dan itu adalah...

"Sai, kau mengagetkanku tau tidak!" Sembur Naruto saar melihat orang itu adalah Sai. Sai yang di marahi begitu hanya tersenyum tak jelas yang membuat Naruto semakin muak padanya. Ingin rasanya Naruto memutuskan Sai saat itu juga, tapi sepertinya tidak. Dia tak mau kejadian dulu saat dirinya menolak Sai terjadi lagi. Saat itu tiba-tiba saja Sai bilang ingin mengikutinya kemana pun agar Naruto mau menerimanya.

Oh, tidak. Membayangkan Sai akan selalu mengikutinya seperti anak bebek yang mengikuti induknya saja membuat Naruto merinding. Dirinya masih mau mempunyai sebuah kebebasan dan tak di ikuti oleh mayat hidup di depannya satu ini.

"Maaf." Kata Sai sambil tetap tersenyum tak jelas.

Naruto menghela nafas rendah dan memaafkan Sai, "iya." Jawab Naruto.

"Sedang apa Naru-chan disini?" Tanya Sai.

"Eh!?"

'_Ini 'kan kejutan untuk Shika tak ada yang boleh tau.' _Batin Naruto sambil melihat Sai. "Eh, ti-tidak ada. Aku hanya sedang mencari barang, tapi ternyata barangnya tak ada." Kata Naruto sambil cengengesan, tanpa tau yang diberi senyum itu sedang merona. "Emm, le-lebih baik kita kembali ke kelas." Ajak Naruto sambil mendorong Sai keluar dari gudang itu.

Sedangkan Sasuke sedang melihat Naruto yang keluar dari gudang bersama Sai dari balik pohon sangat marah. Dirinya mengepalkan tangan dengan wajah yang sangat dingin. Baru kemarin dirinya bersama Naruto menghabiskan waktu dan sekarang Naruto sedang bersama mayat hidup itu dan menyiapkan pesta untuk rusa itu sampai seperti ini. Amarah menguasai sang pangerang sekolah itu. Dengan amarah yang membeludak Sasuke pergi.

.

* * *

.

"Shika~" Panggil Naruto dengan nada manja sambil bergelantung di tangan Shikamaru. Sekarang mereka sedang ada di pojokan gedung sekolah –jalan menuju atap. Tadi tiba-tiba saja Naruto menarik Shikamaru dengan kencang sampai akhirnya mereka disini –tempat yang sepi. Yang di rangkul tangannya hanya menguap sambi bergumam untuk menyahuti. "Kau ingat hari ini hari apa?" Tanya Naruto sambil melihat Shikamaru yang sepertinya sedang berfikir.

"Sabtu." Jawab Shikamaru seadanya. Naruto yang mendengarnya mengerang kesal, tapi kemudian berubah menjadi manja kembali. Melihat Shikamaru yang sedang menguap lebar, Naruto menghela nafas. Dirinya memang harus bersabar bersama dengan Shikamaru –orang yang paling di cintainya.

"Uh-uh, bukan! Masa kau tak ingat?" Tanya Naruto lagi dengan pandangan berharap. Shikamaru hanya menanggapinya dengan memutar bola matanya. Itu dilakukan hanya supaya sisi dirinya yang satu lagi tak keluar, dia tak mau menunjukannya depan banyak orang –kecuali Naruto tentu saja. Naruto yang di acuhkan akhirnya menyerah menanyakan pertanyaan yang intinya sama yaitu memberi tahu kalau hari ini.. "Ulang tahunmu, Shika~" Kata Naruto sambil merengek. "Masa kau tak ingat hari ulang tahunmu sendiri?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Hm? Oh ya?" Balik Tanya Shikamaru.

"Iya. Jadi ..."

Cup

"... Selamat ulang tahun, my deer." Bisik Naruto setelah mengecup bibir Shikamaru. Sedikit Naruto dapat lihat kalau Shikamaru sedang tersenyum padanya. Dengan malu Naruto memeluk erat Shikamaru yang di balas pelukan hangat dan erat oleh Shikamaru.

Shikamaru dengan pelan menurunkan kepalanya sampai di perbatasan leher dan bahu Naruto. Dengan pelan pula Shikamaru menghembuskan nafas hangatnya sampai Naruto mendesah lirih karena kegelian. "Shika~ ja-jangan dulu." Lirih Naruto sambil mendorong Shikamaru pelan –sangat pelan- karena sebenarnya Naruto sangat tak ingin waktu seperti ini terganggu. Dalam dirinya, Naruto mengalami pertentangan batin. Antara ingin melanjutkan dan memberikan dirinya sebagai hadiah atau menjalankan semua yang telah dia atur. Tapi ternyata Shikamaru malah menghentikan semuanya tanpa Naruto menolak lebih keras, sedikit kekecewaan Naruto rasakan di hatinya. Sebenarnya Naruto ingin sekali Shikamaru sedikit memaksanya sampai dirinya tak bisa berkutik lagi, tapi ternyata tidak sama sekali.

"Terima kasih, Naru." Kata Shikamaru membuat Naruto lebih blushing di buatnya. Dengan sedikit menunduk akhirnya Naruto mengajak Shikamaru untuk pergi ke atap untuk melihat semua yang telah dirinya lakukan untuk Shikamaru. Sepanjang perjalanan ke atap Naruto terus saja menuntun (baca: menyeret) Shikamaru agar berjalan lebih cepat lagi. Dan sesampainya di atas...

"A-apa ini?"

.

"Kau yang melakukannya?" Tanya seorang pemuda pada pemuda di depannya. Yang ditanya hanya memasang tampang tak berekpresi. Orang yang bertanya hanya menghela nafas lelah akan 'temannya' itu. dirinya tak habis pikir kenapa temannya yang satu ini bisa berbuat seperti itu hanya karena rasa cemburunya. Dia tak temannya ini 'sedikit' keras kepala dan terkadang tak bisa berfikir jika menyangkut perasaannya yang sudah marah atau apa, tapi tak sampai seperti itu. "Kau tau kerja kerasnya tapi kau dengan tak berperasaan menghancurkan segalanya?" Tanya pemuda itu lagi.

"Hn, kau tau aku tak bisa lagi melihat semuanya. Kau pikir melihatnya melakukannya demi si brengsek itu aku tak marah ?" Kata pemuda itu dengan kesal yang tak di tunjukannya. Pemuda itu atau bisa disebut Sasuke sedang melihat sepasang kekasih yang sedang shock melihat sesuatu. Terlihat seorang pemuda manis dengan rambut pirang sedang menangis dengan tersedu-sedu dan pemuda satu lagi hanya diam tak melakukan apapun.

"Aku rasa dengan ini kau malah tak bisa mendapatkannya. Apalagi jika dia tau jika kau dengan tega melakukan hal itu." Kata pemuda dengan rambut putih itu, panggil saja Suigetsu teman dekat dari Sasuke yang 'tidak terlalu' menyukai Naruto.

"Aku tak peduli." Jawab Sasuke dengan dinginnya dan langsung pergi meninggalkan tempatnya.

"Kau tak bisa berfikir baik jika menyangkut dirinya, Sasuke. Bodoh!" Gumam Suigetsu sambil melihat Naruto dan Shikamaru.

.

"Hiks.. a-aku...? i-ini, aku telah menyiapkannya dengan ba-baik... hiks..." Gumam Naruto saat melihat semua yang di lakukannya sia-sia bahkan kado yang telah di belinya bersama Sasuke pun telah tercabik dengan mengerikan. Jaket kulit itu hancur dengan semua bekas robekan dan coretan berwarna-warni. "Shi-shika... a-aku –"

"Naruto," Panggil Shikamaru dengan nada yang rendah. Naruto yang mendengarnya mempunyai perasaan takut, dirinya tak 'terbiasa' dengan nada dingin itu. "Naruto," Panggil Shikamaru dengan memegang bahu Naruto, seketika Naruto langsung mematung karena sesudah memegang bahunya, Shikamaru langsung memeluknya dengan erat. "Jangan! Jangan menangis." Gumam Shikamaru dengan nada yang rendah, berat, dan dingin tapi terdapat kelembutan di sana.

Bukannya berhenti Naruto malah semakin tenggelam dalam tangisnya, bukan tangis seperti tadi tapi tangis bahagia karena jarang sekali Shikamaru mau mengeluarkan nada seperti itu. Nada yang terdapat cinta di dalamnya. Cinta yang tumbuh hanya untuknya, untuk dirinya, dan bukan untuk siapapun. Dengan perasaan campur aduk Naruto sedikit membalikkan badannya untuk bisa berhadapan dengan Shikamaru. Setelah berhadapan, tangisnya sudah reda hanya tinggal isakan lirihnya. Dengan berani Naruto melihat mata kuaci Shikamaru yang ternyata sedang memandangnya sangat teduh dan penuh kasih sayang. Dengan perlahan tapi pasti Naruto mengeleminasi bibirnya dengan Shikamaru. Kakinya Naruto dijinjitkan supaya bisa mencapai bibir Shikamaru. Perlahan, perlahan dan akhirnya...

Cup

Cup

Cup

Kecupan manis dan saling membalas terjadi. Perasaan bahagia menyelimuti Naruto, kecupan tanpa nafsu kemarin, kecupan dengan perasaan sekarang, bagaikan mimpi untuknya. Kecupan dengan penuh rasa cinta. Sempat terbesit sosok Sasuke di pikirannya, tapi segera hilang dengan Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba saja melumat bibirnya dengan lembut.

Dengan perasaan yang berbunga dan senang yang tak bisa di ukur, Naruto balas melumat dengan lembut. Saliva saling mengalir dari sela bibir Naruto dan nafas mereka sudah hampir habis, tapi mereka tetap saja melakukan ciuman –yang menurut Naruto- sangat romantis itu. Ciuman dengan cinta mereka yang pertama.

Shikamaru hampir saja melakukan hal lebih jika tidak sosok yang sedang melihat mereka berdua dan berucap dengan santainya.

"Yare~ yare~, Naru-chan dan Shikamaru jangan melakukan hal seperti itu di lingkungan sekolah." Kata seseorang dengan suara laki-laki dari arah belakang. Kontak Naruto dan Shikamaru saling melepaskan lumayan mereka. Dengan cepat pula mereka melihat siapa yang telah menjadi 'pengganggu' itu.

"Ka-kashi sensei." Gumam Naruto sambil menundukan kepala pirangnya. Belum sempat rona dan nafasnya kembali seperti semula, sekarang bahkan rona di wajahnya semakin terlihat, dan nafsanya memburu karena malu.

"Iya, Naru-chan harusnya kau tau bukan di sekolah tak boleh melakukan hal seperti itu. Walau itu tempat yang sepi dan tak ada yang tau." Kata Kakashi sambil tersenyum di balik masker yang di gunakannya. Naruto yang di tegur seperti itu semakin malu dan semakin bersembunyi di balik punggung Shikamaru.

"I-iya Kakashi-sensei." Kata Naruto dengan pelan.

"Mendokusei. Naruto, ayo kita ke kelas saja." Kata Shikamaru sambil menggandeng tangan Naruto. Sebelum itu mereka berpamitan pada guru ero satu itu. Shikamaru tau guru yang satu ini pasti memang kesini untuk memantau mereka berdua, karena memang Kakashi tau tempat yang selalu di gunakan murid-murid di sekolah untuk berpacaran. Shikamaru juga tau jika Kakashi salah satu guru pedo-yaoi yang menyukai(baca: terobsesi) pada Naruto. Sedikit kesal ternyata di rasakan Shikamaru karena disaat dirinya bisa menunjukan sisi baik dirinya kepada Naruto, tetapi semua itu hancur karena ada guru ero itu.

"Kami akan ke kelas, sensei." Kata Shikamaru sambil menudukan kepalanya terlebih dulu lalu pergi sambil mengandeng tangan Naruto dengan lembut.

.

Sesudah Shikamaru dan Naruto pergi, hanya tinggal Kakashi yang berada di atas atap sekolah itu. melihat langit biru yang sedang cerah Kakashi tersenyum dan bergumam. "Anak jaman sekarang, yare-yare."

"Mungkin sesekali aku harus mendapatkan ciuman Naruto." Gumam Kakashi lagi dengan mata terpejam,"Bibirnya terlihat sangat lembut dan manis." Gumam Kakashi, lalu pergi dari atap sekolah yang sekarang sangat berantakan. Kakashi sepertinya tak menyadari keadaan sekitarnya, dia hanya menyadari bibir Naruto yang sudah agak membengkak saja.

Dasar guru ero.

.

* * *

.

"Sepertinya kemarahanmu malah membuat mereka semakin dekat ya, Sasuke." Kata Juugo yang sedang duduk di kantin di samping Suigetsu. Mereke –Sasuke,Juugo dan Suigetsu- sedang mengamati sosok yang paling banyak di incar orang, Naruto. Terlihat oleh Sasuke bahwa Naruto sedang bermanja-manja kepada Shikamaru, dan yang membuatnya lebih kesal adalah Shikamaru –dengan tidak biasanya- menangapi semua perilaku manja Naruto. Bahkan Shikamaru dengan lembutnya membelai rambut, pipi, punggung, bahu dan tangan Naruto –membuat Naruto lebih manja lagi.

Untung mereka sekarang berada di kantin yang sedang ramai. Jika tidak, mungkin saat itu juga Sasuke akan datang dan menghajar Shikamaru sampai tak bisa bangkit lagi. Dan tentu saja, Sasuke tak mungkin akan melakukan hal itu. Dia masih tak mau kehilangan nama, citra dan kesan cool miliknya. Dengan kasar Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya yang hanya menggeleng melihat kelakuan kekanak-kanakkan Sasuke.

"Sudah tau akan tersakiti masih saja dia menginginkan anak itu." kata Juugo sambil menggeleng.

"Iya, padahal dia bisa saja mendapat banyak wanita ataupun uke selain Naruto." Kata Sugetsu menimpali perkataan Juugo.

.

"Shika, tadi kau bilang mau ke kelas?" Tanya Naruto sambil bermanja-manja di tangan kekar Shikamaru. Shikamaru sama sekali tak menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto. Tadi sebenarnya dia memang ingin pergi ke kelas dan tidur. Tapi belum sampai di kelas, dia melihat Sasuke dan teman-temannya sedang berada di kantin sekolah. Sedikit kesal karena kejadian kemarin, dan sekarang Shikamaru sedang ingin membalas dendam.

Dengan pelan dan halus, Shikamaru mengelus helaian pirang Naruto. Wangi jeruk segera tercium jelas di hidung mancungnya. Aroma jeruk itu membuatnya sedikit hilang akal sampai hampir saja bagian dirinya yang lain keluar dan menggantikannya. Tapi tidak, dia tak mau itu terjadi. Cukup hanya Naruto dan si bebek itu saja yang tau akan dirinya yang lain.

Dari mata kuacinya, Shikamaru melihat Sasuke yang kesal melihat dirinya dan Naruto. Dapat di lihatnya kalau Sasuke beranjak dari meja dengan kasar dan berniat meninggalkan kantin itu. Karena pintu masuk kantin yang dekat dengan tempat duduk Shikamaru dan Naruto, Sasuke jadi dapat 'sedikit' melihat kalau mata kuaci milik Shikamaru sedang bersinar karena menang.

'_Aku memang yang akan selalu menang, Uchiha.'_ Pikir Shikamaru sambil membelai kembali helaian pirang milik Naruto.

Sedangkan di sisi Sasuke. Sasuke sangat kesal melihat Shikamaru dan Naruto. Saat berpapasan dan melihat mata kuaci itu seperti meremehkannya. Ingin sekali dia mencongkel kedua mata itu_. 'Sial.'_ Pikir Sasuke kesal.

Dengan dingin dan tak peduli Sasuke langsung berjalan dengan cepat tanpa melihat ke belakang lagi.

Sedangkan Naruto dirinya sama sekali tak melihat Sasuke. Yang sekarang dirinya rasakan hanya rasa senang karena perubahan perilaku Shikamaru yang semakin lembut dan hangat pada dirinya. Senang dan bahagia, itu yang sekarang sedang di rasakannya. Tanpa tau apa yang akan datang dan terjadi besok.

.

.

.

**Tbc**

* * *

Saya gak banyak ngomong deh disni, karena memang aku lagi gak bisa ngomong apa-apa lagi. Chap ini khusus untuk ShikaNaru yang lagi aku cintai hehe. Maaf udah lama update malah pendek gini T.T... Gaara dan Kyuubi baru akan muncul chap depan dan konflik" juga akan munculnya di chap depan.

**Terimakasih pada:**

**Sheren – laila. R. Mubarok – AkameFubatei – Kiseki No Hana – kkhukhukhukhudattebayo – NamikazeNoah – Kinana – Dobe Hilang – Ichigo 'Momo' Citrusz – Dame dame no ko dame ku chan – Indahyeojasparkyuelfsarangha e Kim Hyun Joong – Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel – Ichiko yuuki – Farenhei July – Miszshanty05 – Uchinami enica **

**Karena kalian aku terus melanjutkan fic ini..**

**Untuk yang punya akun aku balas di PM, ok.. Arigato^^**

**Mohon, kritik dan sarannya^^**

**Review **


	8. Chapter 8

**Naruto .. Oh Naruto**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuNaru, ShikaNaru slight AllSemeNaru (sekarang yang muncul KyuuNaru, GaaNaru-2, UtaNaru-9, KimiNaru-10, DeiNaru-13)

Rated : T+

Genre : Romance (genre bisa berubah sesuai suasana hati 'Loshi kalau lagi nulis,hehe#plak)

Warning : Yaoi, Typo(s), Lime, AU, OOC, OC, BL, EYD tidak mendukung, Perkataan sehari-hari, dll

.

Kalian pasti bingung siapa aja yang jadi Seme Naru bukan? Ini listnya sekalian dengan umurnya hehe..

**1—Shikamaru(17)**,

2—Gaara(17), **3—Neji(17)**, 4—Sai(17), **5—Shino(17)**, 6—Kiba(17)**, 7—Sasori(19)**, 8—Itachi(23), **9—Utakata(19)**, 10—Kimimaro(...), **11—Pein(19)**, 12—Menma(18),**13—Deidara(18)**, 14—Shisui(18),

**15—Sasuke(17) Huwaaa Sasu terakhir #Plakk**

...

-Chapter 8-

...

* * *

Hari yang mendung untuk Naruto. Baru saja tadi, dia dan Shikamaru bermesraan. Tapi sekarang apa? Shikamaru sekarang menjauh kembali darinya. Hanya tidur dan tidak menghiraukan Naruto sama sekali. Sungguh malang nasibnya!

Naruto menghela nafas sambil melihat Shikamaru yang tidur di samping tempat duduknya.

'Apa tidur lebih menyenangkan di banding berpacaran denganku?' Pikir Naruto miris. Tapi semua itu hilang saat melihat muka Shikamaru yang sangat tampan—menurutnya . 'Shika, pasti bisa lebih tampan dan hebat di banding semua orang jika dia mau.' Pikir Naruto saat mengingat-ingat semua yang dilakukan 'pemuda-rusa-tukang-tidur' itu.

'AQ yang sangat tinggi bisa menandingi Sasuke. Kekuatannya jika di latih bisa lebih kuat dibanding Neji. Pikirannya yang jenius bisa mengalahkan Deidara, kadang kedewasaannya juga bisa menandingi Sasori.' Pikir Naruto sambil melihat lekuk tubuh Shikamaru yang tidur sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di tangannya yang dilipat di meja. 'Eh, kemalasannya juga bisa menandingi Utakata, hihi.' Pikir Naruto kegirangan. 'Coba kemesumannya bisa lebih dari Sai dan Shino.' Pikir Naruto gila. Jika dipikir-pikir jika Shikamaru menjadi mesum dan sasaran mesumnya Naruto. Naruto bisa terus menggoda Shikamaru untuk menjadi miliknya seutuhnya.

Gila! Naruto di guna-guna apa coba oleh rusa ini!

"Naruto, ada Deidara-senpai memanggilmu." Seru Kiba. Terlihat rasa sebal saat mengatakannya, dan Naruto tau itu. Naruto hanya tersenyum dan berterima kasih lalu beranjak untuk menemui Deidara—senpainya yang merangkap menjadi kekasih ke 13'nya.

Deidara mungkin jika sepintas terlihat seperti saudaranya, karena fisik mereka yang 'sangat' mirip. Rambut pirang dan mata biru, walau rambut pirangnya tak secerah Naruto dan matanya tak seindah milik Naruto. Deidara pacaranya yang tergolong pintar –walau semua pacarnya juga pintar- tapi Deidara 'sedikit-lebih' pintar karena diumurnya yang sekarang Deidara sudah bisa merakit bom dengan rumus yang sangat sulit dan dapat menjinakkan bom dalam waktu yang cepat.

Calon teroris kali ya?!

"Naruto." Panggil Deidara saat melihat Naruto yang sepertinya sedang mencarinya. Terlihat Naruto yang melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri seperti mencari seseorang. Dan ternyata Deidara sedang berdiri di samping tangga, jadi jelas saja hampir tak terlihat jika Deidara tak memanggilnya.

"Ah! Dei-senpai. Ada apa mencariku?" Tanya Naruto yang sekarang ada di depan Deidara. Tubuhnya lebih pendek dan hanya mencapai kuping Deidara.

Deidara menjitak sedikit kepala Naruto dengan halus lalu berkata sambil tersenyum,"Tentu saja mencarimu. Memang aku tak boleh menemui kekasihku?" Tanya Deidara dengan tangan di depan dadanya.

"Hu-um, tentu saja boleh. Kenapa tidak." Kata Naruto lebih terdengar seperti sebuah pernyataan dari pada pertanyaan.

"Aku rindu padamu Naru-chan. Lama sekali rasanya kita tak bertemu." Ucap Deidara sambil memeluk Naruto dengan gemas. Dari beberapa minggu yang lalu Deidara memang tak ada di sekolah karena ada urusan dengan kepolisian yang katanya meminta bantuannya untuk menjinakkan dan membuat bom yang baru.

Woow!

"Aku juga, Dei-senpai." Ucap Naruto sambil membalas pelukan hangat Deidara. Menyandarkan kepala pirangnya ke dada Deidara yang dapat di dengarnya detak jantung yang berdegup kencang. Sepertinya Deidara akan menjadi bom dan hancur berkeping-keping karena di dekat Naruto. Naruto hanya terkikik geli di dada bidang Deidara, sampai sebuah suara dehaman seseorang mengacaukannya.

"EKHM.. aku rasa ini bukan tempat yang pas untuk bermesraaan." Kata suara itu.

Kontak Deidara dan Naruto melepas pelukan mereka masing-masing. Mata Naruto membulat melihat orang yang ada di depannya itu. Deidara yang tidak mengenal orang itu hanya membalas dengan tatapan tajam—tak suka. Orang yang baru saja mengganggu itu hanya menyeringai melihat Naruto yang sedang membulatkan matanya melihat dirinya yang sedang berdiri tegap, memakai kaos hitam dengan gambar tengkorak di bagian depan.

"Kau tak merindukanku, Naruto?" Tanya orang itu.

Naruto yang melihatnya tak berkedip sedikit pun. Merefleksikan bahwa yang di depannya itu nyata dan bukan hanya fatamorgana, bukan hanya hayalannya saja, bukan hanya bayangan semata tapi nyata dan dapat di raba.

Perlahan kaki Naruto mendekat. Menghampiri laki-laki yang berdiri angkuh dengan seringaian. Seringaian yang selama ini selalu di nantinya akan di lihatnya kembali. Dua langkah lagi Naruto akan sampai pada sosok itu. Tangannya dia angkat untuk meraba sosok itu. Dan ternyata sosok itu benar-benar dapat di rabanya, dapat di sentuh dan dirasakan dengan indra perabanya.

Air mata bening mengalir dari mata biru langit itu. Dalam hitungan detik Naruto sudah memeluk erat sosok itu yang membalas memeluk Naruto lebih erat.

Deidara yang melihat itu semua hanya tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi pada dua laki-laki di depannya itu. Naruto kekasihnya berpelukan dengan laki-laki yang tak di ketahuinya. Setahunya hanya adik Uchiha Itachi saja yang menjadi pacar Naruto baru-baru ini. Dari semua pacar Naruto, Deidara tau betul siapa mereka. Dan sekarang Naruto sedang berpelukan dengan orang yang entah siapa identitasnya. Deidara sedikit menggeram marah melihat semua itu. Baru saja dia pulang dan ingin menemui kekasih tercintanya. Dan sekarang kekasihnya bukan memeluk dirinya tapi orang lain. 'Menyebalkan', serapah Deidara dalam hati.

"Kyuubi, aku rindu." Lirih Naruto dalam dekapan dada orang yang di panggilnya dengan nama Kyuubi. Tidak dapat di dengar Deidara tapi sangat jelas untuk Kyuubi.

"Aku juga, Naruto." ucap Kyuubi sambil mengelus rambut pirang Naruto yang ternyata lebih halus dari beberapa tahun lalu saat sebelum kejadian 'itu'.

"Ekhm... aku rasa ini bukan tempat yang pas untuk bermesraan." Ucap Deidara sama seperti Kyuubi—ingin meledek Kyuubi. Tapi diluar dugaan Kyuubi malah menyeringai dan mencium puncak kepala Naruto. Deidara kesal melihat itu ingin sekali dia memukul orang dengan rambut merah itu tapi tidak di depan Naruto, dia masih ingin menjadi kekasih Naruto—walau di madu lima belas.

Woow!

"Ok, lebih baik aku langsung ke kelasku saja." Kata Deidara kesal sambil lenggang pergi. Tapi berhenti saat Naruto mencegahnya dan langsung memeluk dan menciumnya di pipi.

"Maaf. Aku senang Dei-senpai sudah kembali." Kata Naruto tersenyum. Dalam seketika rasa kesal Deidara sedikit menghilang. Naruto memang obat untuk perasaannya yang kadang memang sudah sekali di kontrol.

"Aku pergi, Naru." Kata Deidara tersenyum lalu pergi.

Hening

Naruto masih melihat punggung Deidara yang pergi. Kyuubi yang melihat itu hatinya panas. 'Naruto hanya untukku. Naruto tak boleh melihat orang lain.' Batin Kyuubi kesal. Dengan langkah cepat Kyuubi sekarang sudah ada di belakang Naruto dan memeluknya erat—sangat erat.

"Kyu-Kyuubi?" Panggil Naruto saat Kyuubi sama sekali tak melonggarkan ataupun bicara sedikitpun. Ada rasa takut dalam diri Naruto saat Kyuubi bersikap seperti ini.

"Jangan perhatikan orang lain saat dekat denganku, Naruto." kata Kyuubi posesif dan Naruto tau itu. Aura yang di rasakan Naruto menguap dari tubuh Kyuubi membuatnya lemas.

Naruto sangat rindu dengan Kyuubi, tapi bukan Kyuubi yang seperti dulu. Naruto rindu Kyuubi pada masa kecil mereka. Kyuubi yang selalu menyayanginya dan menjaganya seperti seorang kakak menjaga adiknya. Bukan Kyuubi yang posesif yang tak ingin Naruto pergi sedikitpun.

Bagaimana dengan Shikamaru, Naruto tak mau tak bisa berdekatan dengan Shikamaru saat di depan Kyuubi. Saat tak ada Kyuubi saja sudah sangat sedikit waktunya dengan Shikamaru, dan sekarang semakin di batasi. Bagaimana juga dengan Sasuke?

Sasuke?

Mata Naruto terbelalak saat dia menyadari bahwa dirinya memikirkan kekasih barunya itu. Kenapa dia memikirkan Sasuke? Memangnya punya perasaan apa dia, sampai memikirkan Sasuke?

Pikiran Naruto membantah bahwa dia punya perasaan pada Sasuke. Yang di cinta dan pikirkan itu hanya Shikamaru dan ... Kyuubi. Ya, hanya mereka berdua saja. Tak ada yang lain dan tak ada yang baru. Dia memikirkan Sasuke pasti karena Sasuke baru menjadi kekasihnya dan merasa bersalah karena waktunya dengan kekasihnya itu akan semakin berkurang. Ya, pasti hanya karena itu, ucap Naruto dalam pikirannya.

"Naruto."

.

**Kyuubi POV**

'Naruto kau hanya milikku. Tak akan ku biarkan kita terpisah lagi.' Pikirku dalam hati.

Dahiku mengenyit bingung. Naruto yang ada di pelukanku sama sekali tak memberontak, berbicara ataupun membalas pelukanku saat ini. Naruto terlihat seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Hati dalam diriku sangat takut Naruto sedang memikirkan bagaimana cara lari dari diriku atau sedang memikirkan orang lain. Aku sungguh takut.

"Naruto." Kucoba untuk memanggilnya dan ternyata benar. Naruto sedang melamun memikirkan sesuatu. Ketakutanku semakin bertambah. Ku peluk Naruto lebih erat lagi. Dapat kurasakan Naruto yang dalam pelukanku tersentak karena pelukanku yang sepertinya terlalu erat.

"Kyuubi." Panggil Naruto seperti sebuah pertanyaan di telingaku karena dirinya yang ku peluk dengan erat. Terdengar sedikit nada merintih dari dirinya. Karena takut Naruto tersakiti, aku coba untuk meregangkan sedikit pelukan padanya.

Naruto berbalik menatap mata merahku. Mata birunya sama sekali tak berubah bahkan semakin indah jika ku pandang dari dekat seperti ini. Beralih dari mata birunya, ku lihat hidung munggilnya yang bangir itu lalu ke bibir merahnya yang terlihat sangat menggoda.

Ukh! Gawat!

Perlahan diriku mendekat ingin merasakan rasa bibir merah merona itu. Bibir merah yang bahkan tak pernah di poles oleh lips tick atau pun lips glos. Bibir merah yang tak pernah berkenalan dengan berbagai barang merusak.

Andai saja suara itu tak mengentrupsi pasti sekarang bibir itu sudah berpautan dengan bibirku. 'Sial!' makiku sambil melihat siapa yang berani sekali menggagalkan semuanya.

Kulit putih, mata onix, rambut yang aneh dan pandangannya yang sangat mendominasi serta tajam.

**Kyuubi POV end**

**.**

"Sasuke." Panggil Naruto sambil melihat Sasuke yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya dengan tatapan yang tajam.

Sasuke berhenti di sebelah Naruto, melihat orang yang berada di depannya dengan pandangan tak suka. Melihat dari atas hingga bawah lalu ke atas lagi. Melihat mata merah crimson yang sangat tajam melihatnya. 'Sepertinya orang ini juga tak suka padaku,' pikir Sasuke melihat Kyuubi tanpa rasa takut sama sekali.

"Dobe, kurasa kau benar-benar ingin mengumbar kemesraan." Cibir Sasuke tidak suka. Lagi pula siapa yang suka jika kekasihnya bermesraan dengan orang lain.

Naruto terlihat mendengus tak suka dengan apa yang baru saja di ucapkan Sasuke. Dengan perlahan Naruto berjalan ke arah Sasuke sampai akhirnya berhadapan dalam jarah hanya setangah langkah saja.

"Aku tak bermesraan, Teme." Sungut Naruto tak suka. Lalu melihat Kyuubi yang sedang memandang mereka berdua dan memandang Sasuke lagi. "Ini Kyuubi, temanku yang pernah ku ceritakan itu." Kata Naruto menjelaskan sekaligus memperkenalkan Kyuubi pada Sasuke.

Sasuke sedikit kaget bahwa orang yang sedang melihat mereka berdua itu adalah orang yang dibicarakan Naruto. Bahwa Naruto pernah mimpi –ukh- basah tentang orang itu. Untung saja Sasuke mempunyai rasa harga diri tinggi dan pengendalian diri yang 'lumayan' jika tidak pasti sekarang dia sedang berteriak sambil menunjuk orang yang berada di depannya itu. Dengan wajah stoiknya Sasuke hanya bergumam dengan gumaman andalannya—Hn.

"Kyuubi." Panggil Naruto sambil melambaikan tangan—sepertinya menyuruh Kyuubi untuk mendekat. "Ini Sasuke... ekhm salah satu kekasihku." Kata Naruto membuat sebuah perasaaan berbeda pada kedua pemuda itu.

Sasuke dengan hatinya yang tersenyum karena Naruto mengakuinya sebagai kekasih. Semua rasa kesalnya hilang hanya karena ucapan Naruto. Sedangkan, Kyuubi sangat kesal karena tau Naruto-'nya' telah memiliki kekasih.

Ok, sepertinya Naruto lupa memberikan penekanan bahwa Sasuke adalah 'salah-satu-kekasihnya' dan membuat Kyuubi salah paham. Membuat Kyuubi menjadi sangat membenci orang yang ada di depannya itu. Orang yang telah merebut Naruto-'nya'.

"Ekhm..." Naruto berdehem menghilangkan acara adu deathglare yang terjadi di depannya itu. "Sepertinya Asuma-sensei akan datang. Sasuke kita masuk saja." Kata Naruto pada Sasuke yang langsung masuk ke kelas. "Err... Kyuubi? Sebenarnya untuk apa kau kesini? Jika tak ada urusan, aku ingin masuk kelas." Kata Naruto pada Kyuubi.

Kyuubi mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto, "Tidak, aku juga hanya ingin mengunjungimu." Kata Kyuubi. Naruto tersenyum mendengar itu semua. "Kalau begitu aku pulang, jaa."

"Hm, jaa."

Kyuubi melewati lorong dan hilang di tikungan. Haduh sepertinya Naruto lupa menanyakan dari mana Kyuubi tau jika dia bersekolah disini. Dan kenapa tiba-tiba saja bisa ada di sini, karena setaunya, Kyuubi itu pergi ke suatu tempat yang entah dimana.

Baru Naruto akan masuk kedalam kelas, nada dering dari handphone orange miliknya berbunyi. Meronggoh kantong celana miliknya, Naruto mengambil handphonenya. "Sms? Gaara!?" Pekik Naruto. Melihat isi hanphonenya sambil tersenyum Naruto akhirnya membalas apa yang Gaara kirim itu. Sesudah memastikan sms yang di kirimnya akhirnya Naruto masuk ke dalam kelas.

.

* * *

.

"Gaara-sama, hari ini semua jadwal sudah saya cancel." Ucap Iruka pada Gaara yang sedang berjalan di depannya. Kemarin sepulang dari rapat dengan perusahaan Aburame, Gaara dan Iruka segera pergi ke hotel. Dan kemarin pula Gaara bilang bahwa besok—tepatnya hari ini Gaara tidak mau menghadiri rapat atau pun mengikuti pertemuan dengan semua kliennya. Dan akhirnya Iruka dapat menangani semua itu tanpa membuat perusahaan Sabaku rugi karena tak mengikuti sebuah pertemuan sedikit pun.

Dan disinilah sekarang mereka, di sebuah tempat perbelanjaan. Tempat perbelanjaan? Oh~ ternyata Gaara ingin membawakan sebuah barang untuk Naruto karena takut Naruto marah jika tak dibelikan oleh-oleh. Padahal jika di pikir Naruto tak akan marah walau Gaara tak membawa oleh-oleh sedikitpun. Tepatnya Gaara sangat memanjakan Naruto.

"Iruka." Panggil Gaara. Iruka yang memang dari tadi di belakangnya langsung melangkah maju untuk mendekati Gaara. "Sekarang, kau carikan barang yang kira-kira akan Naruto sukai." Kata Gaara pada Iruka.

"Baik, Gaara-sama."

"Hm."

.

* * *

.

Pelajan demi pelajaran di lalui seperti biasa. Naruto yang tak memperhatikan pelajara karena memperhatikan Shikamaru yang sama tidak memperhatikan pelajaran karena tidur. Semua anak yang berisik karena guru yang mengajar hanya bersikap acuh. Anak-anak di kelas Naruto akan memperhatikan pelajaran jika hanya guru yang mengajar adalah guru killer, yah kecuali Shikamaru. Shikamaru mau guru yang killer atau yang terbaik juga tetap saja tertidur.

Bel pelajaran terakhir pun berbunyi. Semua anak bergegas ingin pulang kecuali para seme yang sedang mengajak seorang Uzumaki Naruto untuk pulang bersama dengan salah satu di antara mereka. Mulai dari yang sekelas sampai semua kakak kelas.

Ckck, semuanya bahkan tak tau jika Naruto memang sudah akan pulang bersama dengan seseorang yang akan menjemputnya hari ini. Yang akhirnya mereka harus di tolak dan Naruto pergi meninggalkan mereka yang hanya menghela nafas lalu bubar.

Naruto berjalan bersamaan dengan Shikamaru disisinya. Sasuke yang di belakang Naruto merasa terbakar. Bagaimana pun dia juga ingin selalu bersama dengan Naruto, walaupun hanya beberapa saat saja. Seperti saat dia mengantarkan Naruto pergi—untuk membeli hadiah Shikamaru yang akhirnya dia hancurkan dengan tangannya sendiri. Pikiran Sasuke hanya tertuju pada Naruto yang sedang berjalan dengan santai.

Beberapa tikungan lorong, Shikamaru berpisah dengan Naruto. Katanya sih ingin pergi ke suatu tempat dulu. Naruto hanya mengiyakan, karena jika dia tetap merengek ingin bersama dengan Shikamaru. Naruto takut Shikamaru akan marah dan memutuskannya. Jadi lebih baik Naruto menurut dan diam saja, walau hati kecilnya mengatakan bahwa beberapa waktu pada hari ini Shikamaru senang sekali jalan sendiri tanpa dirinya dengan alasan ada urusan.

"Naruto." panggil Sasuke akhirnya. Naruto melihat ke belakang.

"Sasuke?" panggil Naruto dengan nada heran tentunya, tak biasanya Sasuke akan memanggilnya duluan, apalagi dengan namanya. Memandang bingung Sasuke yang sedang berjalan santai ke arahnya. "Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tidak." Kata Sasuke. Naruto dan Sasuke akhirnya berjalan bersama. Setiap orang yang melihatnya pasti iri dengan pasangan itu satu sama lain.

Para seme yang suka pada Naruto tapi tak bisa mengungkapkannya memandang iri Sasuke, sedangkan para wanita -selain fujoshi- dan uke-uke memandang iri pada Naruto yang sudah mendapatkan pangeran mereka itu. Sedangkan yang di pandangi hanya acuh-acuh saja. Mereka sudah biasa dipandangi oleh orang-orang.

"Kau ingin ku antar?" Tanya Sasuke akhirnya tak tahan juga untuk tidak mengajak bicara Naruto. Sebenarnya sih, tak ingin kelewatan suara indah Naruto yang ekslusive untuknya.

"Tidak, hari ini aku sudah di jemput seseorang." Jawab Naruto. Sasuke menaikkan alisnya penasaran.

"Oh ya? Siapa?" Tanyanya.

"Gaara."

"Gaara?" Ulang Sasuke dengan nada bingung.

"Hu-um, dia adalah kekasihku setelah Shikamaru. Tepatnya satu bulan setelah Shikamaru menjalin hubungan denganku." Jelas Naruto tanpa tau orang yang sedang di jelaskan hanya melamun sambil menggeram kesal. Tiba-tiba Sasuke tersentak penasaran.

"Aku tak tau kau punya kekasih bernama Gaara?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Dia tadinya teman masa kecilku bersama Kyuubi. Kau ingat laki-laki 'tampan' yang tadi kau lihat bersamaku di depan kelas? Tadinya kami bersahabat bersama, tapi karena suatu hal kami harus berpisah. Kira-kira satu tahun sesudah kejadian itu, Gaara datang lagi padaku dan memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihnya." Cerita Naruto panjang lebar.

"Kau tidak bilang, kalau kau sudah punya kekasih?"

"Sudah. Pertamanya Gaara pasrah dan menyerah, tapi entah kenapa 1 bulan sesudah itu Gaara datang lagi padaku dan bilang 'tak apa jika kau sudah punya kekasih'. Awalnya aku bingung dan takut, tapi ternyata Gaara sudah bilang pada Shikamaru. Dan anehnya Shikamaru mengijinkanku untuk berpacaran dengan Gaara." Cerita Naruto.

Ada banyak ekpresi di tunjukan Naruto saat bercerita. Ada sedih saat mengatakan bahwa 'Shikamaru memperbolehkannya untuk menduakannya.' Senang, saat menceritakan 'Gaara yang kembali'. Dan entah ekpresi apa saat mengatakan 'suatu kejadian yang membuat Naruto, Gaara dan Kyuubi harus terpisah'. Sasuke sedikit penasaran dengan semua itu tapi mungkin sekarang belum saatnya dia tau.

"Naruto." Panggil Sasuke.

"Ya..-!" Cup

"Ku rasa aku pantas mendapatkannya." Ucap Sasuke sambil menyeringai melihat wajah Naruto yang kanget dengan sedikit rona merah di pipi tembemnya—membuatnya semakin manis.

"Sa-suke?"

"Hn?"

"Ka-u...!?"

"Kenapa, Dobe?"

"Kau..-"

"Ap..-" CUP

"Kau memang pantas mendapatkannya." Teriak Naruto sambil berlari setelah mencium bibir Sasuke singkat tapi keras membuat bibir Sasuke sedikit sakit. Sasuke tersenyum samar sambil memegangi bibirnya yang nyeri karena terbentur bibir—mungkin tepatnya bibir dan gigi Naruto.

"Dobe." Gumam Sasuke sambil melangkah dengan gaya coolnya ke depan.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari sesosok bayangan hitam melihat mereka. Bayangan itu hilang saat Sasuke berjalan ke depan. Sesosok bayangan yang sama dengan saat Naruto berbicara dulu dengan Sasori.

.

Sedangkan sesudah kejadian tadi. Naruto—pelaku penciuman 'keras'—sedang berlari dengan wajah memerah. Sebenarnya bukan hal yang aneh jika Naruto mencium salah satu semenya. Tapi entah kenapa jantung Naruto berdebar dan mukanya memerah saat tadi mencium Sasuke.

"Naruto, bodoh! Kenapa kau harus lari." Gumamnya sambil tetap berlari ke depan. 'Tapi kenapa jantungku berdebar dengan keras?' Batin Naruto bertanya. 'Tidak mungkin jika aku malu. Aku sering melakukannya dengan yang lain.' Pikir Naruto lagi.

Tidak terasa, lama berlari akhirnya Naruto sampai di lapangan parkir depan sekolah. Seorang laki-laki dengan baju rapih membalut tubuh atletisnya. Wajah yang tampan dengan rambut merah marun membingkai wajah itu. Dan mata emerald yang melihatnya lembut. Orang itu..

"Gaara!?" Panggil Naruto sambil berlari ke arah Gaara yang sedang tersenyum dengan manis ke arahnya.

Bruk

Naruto menubrukan tubuhnya ke tubuh tegap Gaara. Tapi Gaara yang memang sudah tau tingkah 'lucu' kekasihnya itu, jadi dia siap dengan apa yang akan terjadi. Sehingga dia dengan sigap memeluk tubh Naruto erat dan menopang tubuhnya sehingga tidak terjatuh ke tanah.

Kan tidak elit, jika seorang Gaara harus jatuh karena di tubruk kekasih 'imutnya'.

"Aku rindu padamu, Gaara." Ucap Naruto. Yah, tentu saja rindu. Sudah 1 tahun mereka tidak bertemu. Mereka hanya berhubungan melewati telepon, sms, dan web camp.

"Aku bahkan 'sangat' merindukanmu, Naru." Ucap Gaara sambil tersenyum saat mengucapkan kalimat dengan kata 'sangat' yang di tekan.

Naruto tertawa dalam pelukan Gaara. Mereka terus berpelukan tak peduli orang-orang yang melihat mereka. Bahkan dengan Iruka yang sedang melihat mereka sambil tersenyum tipis di dalam mobil.

"Ne~ jadi... tumben kau kesini?" Tanya Naruto sambil sedikit menjauhkan diri dari Gaara tapi tidak melepas pelukannya.

"Apa aku tak boleh kesini?" Tanya Gaara dengan raut muka yang di buat sedih.

"Ah, maksudku tidak begitu. Hanya saj-"

"Aku tau. Aku kesini karena ada proyek dan sekalian aku ingin melihatmu. Sudah lama sekali kita tak bertemu bukan? Aku sangat merindukanmu, Naru." Jelas Gaara sambil perlahan memakukan mukanya sampai akhirnya bibirnya berpautan dengan bibir merah Naruto.

Naruto sedikit tertegun. Bibirnya yang berpautan dengan Gaara tapi pikirannya melayang saat tadi dia di cium dengan singkat oleh Sasuke. Sentuhan bibir mereka sangat berbeda.

'Entah kenapa, bibir Sasuke lebih menenankan sekaligus mendebarkan.' Pikir Naruto. Dia bahkan tidak tau jika orang yang sedang di pikirkannya sedang melihat mereka yang sedang berciuman—di depan umum.

'Dobe!' Pikir Sasuke tersulut. 'Jadi itu yang Naruto sebut dengan Gaara? Dia bahkan tidak lebih tampan dariku.' Pikir Sasuke mulai membandingkan dirinya dengan Gaara.

Dengan perasaan marah Sasuke meninggalkan mereka berdua. Tidak akan melihat ke belakang lagi. Sekarang perasaannya sangat sakit sekaligus marah. Kenapa dia belum bisa membuat Naruto hanya menjadi miliknya dan hanya memikirkan dirinya. Sasuke berpikir seperti itu tanpa tau Naruto memang sudah memikirkannya—tanpa sadar.

.

"Umm.. engg.." Naruto mulai mengerang karena pasokan udara yang sudah sangat menipis. Tangannya yang berada di dada Gaara sekarang mulai mendorong lemah tubuh Gaara. Gaara yang tau pasokan udara Naruto sudah tipis melepaskan bibirnya.

Seulas saliva tipis yang menghubungkan bibirnya dengan bibir Naruto terputus. Bibir Naruto yang semakin merah dengan saliva di setiap sudut bibirnya membuatnya semakin manis dan menggairahkan. Ingin rasanya Gaara mengulanginya lagi, tapi... tidak. Dia tak mau jika Naruto marah jika dia ingin lebih dari ini.

"Maaf." Ucap Gaara lirih.

Naruto tersenyum sambil menghapus jejak savila yang entah milik siapa di sudut bibirnya. Lalu mengusap bibir Gaara yang juga basah dengan jarinya. Gaara tersentak sambil melihat Naruto yang sedang tersenyum.

"Tidak apa. Aku tau kau sangat ingin bukan?" Kata Naruto yang lebih mirip seperti sebuah pertanyaan. "Selagi masih tidak ada sex, aku tidak apa." Kata Naruto lagi.

Gaara tersenyum pada Naruto. "Terima kasih, Naru."

"Hm." Gumam Naruto semakin memperlebar senyumnya. "Oh iya, tadi kau bilang kita akan pergi ke suatu tempat?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ah, iya. Kita akan pergi ke taman ria, kau mau?" Tanya Gaara.

"Taman ria? Tentu, aku mau. Sudah lama sekali aku tak ke sana." Jawab Naruto dengan girang.

Naruto dan Gaara pun akhirnya berjalan ke arah mobil Gaara. Masuk ke dalam mobil dengan Gaara yang membukan pintu untuknya. Di dalam mobil Gaara baru memberikan sepasang kaus dengan gambar Kyuubi—rubah berekor sembilan—pada Naruto, katanya sih biar Naruto tak usah pulang ke rumah dan langsung pergi ke taman bermain dengannya.

Naruto tersenyum dan berterima kasih karena itu. Tapi dia tertawa saat mengingat Kyuubi(human) yang juga bernama Kyuubi(rubah berekor sembilan).

Dan mereka pun meluncur ke arah taman ria.

.

* * *

.

"Apa kau yakin?" Tanya seseorang pada seorang pemuda dengan rambut di kuncir atas. Kalian pasti tau siapa pemuda itu. Dia adalah Shikamaru—kekasih pertama Naruto.

"Tentu. Lagipula mereka sudah ada di sini." Kata Shikamaru sambil menyeringai. Orang yang berada di depannya sedikit tersentak karena baru pertama kali dia melihat Shikamaru—orang yang 'menurutnya' baik dan mudah bosan—menyeringai seperti itu.

"Bagimana jika ini hanya akan membuatmu menjadi tersangka, Shika?"

"Menurutku tidak. Kau tau? Sebuah permainan akan lebih menyenangkan dengan pemain yang lengkap, apalagi jika ada pemain lain lagi yang ikut dalam permainan." Ucap Shikamaru sambil membelakangi orang itu. Bersiap seperti akan pergi.

"Tunggu, sekarang kau akan kemana?" tanya orang itu.

"Akan pergi ketempat mereka semua sedang berkumpul. Kita lihat apa yang akan terjadi jika aku ikut ke dalam mereka." ucap Shikamaru sambil berjalan pergi. Tapi belum sampai jauh Shikamaru menghentikan langkah kakinya dan berbalik melihat 'gurunya' yang sedang melihat ke arahnya. "Aku harap kau akan ikut membantuku." Kata Shikamaru lalu benar-benar pergi dari tempat itu.

"Entahlah, Shikamaru. Ini seperti bukan dirimu." Gumam laki-laki itu sambil mengeluarkan sebuah puntung rokok dan menyalakannya.

Entah apa yang akan di lakukan Shikamaru. Tidak ada yang tau selain dirinya sendiri.

.

* * *

.

**Di apartemen Kyuubi**

"Kyuu, temani aku ke taman ria." Rengek Shukaku sambil merangkul Kyuubi yang dengan malas melihatnya. Sepulang dari tempat Naruto, Kyuubi di kejutkan dengan Shukaku yang tiba-tiba saja memintanya untuk menemaninya ke taman ria. Dan tentu saja, Kyuubi menolak dengan sangat.

Tapi sampai sekarang Shukaku tetap saja bersikukuh untuk ke taman ria.

"Aku akan tidak pernah ke taman bermain. Orang-orang bilang taman bermain disini adalah taman ria yang terbesar di jepang, Kyuu." Kata Shukaku mencoba membujuk Kyuubi yang tentu saja tak bisa di bujuk.

"Tidak!" Ucap Kyuubi.

"UH~ kalau begitu aku akan bisa pada Rinyuri kalau kau membuat masalah disini. Dan kau akan di suruh kembali." Ancam Shukaku. Kyuubi mendelikkan mata merahnya menatap kesal Shukaku yang sedang menyeringai.

"Baiklah, tapi hanya melihat-lihat." Kata Kyuubi akhirnya dengan sedikit tidak ikhlas juga.

"Hore! Ok, aku akan bersiap dulu." Kata Shukaku sambil berlari dengan riang ke arah kamarnya. Baru Kyuubi akan menghela nafas lelah tapi tiba-tiba saja Shukaku kembali dan bicara, "Jangan mencoba kabur, Kyuu." Sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"Tidak! Sudah sana, atau aku tinggal." Kesal Kyuubi.

"Ok, tunggu aku!" Teriak Shukaku dari jauh sambil berlari ke kamarnya. Kyuubi hanya mendengus kesal karena kelakukan temannya itu.

Mungkin setelah tau apa yang akan terjadi, Kyuubi malah akan berterima kasih pada Shukaku.

.

* * *

.

"Ne~ Gaara, dimana aku harus ganti baju?" Tanya Naruto. Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto.

"Terserah. Kita bisa ganti di taman ria atau kau ingin ganti disini? Biar nanti aku akan keluar." Ucap Gaara. Naruto hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Disini saja. Tapi aku tak akan terlihat keluar 'kan?" tanya Naruto. Gaara hanya tersenyum geli.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kau tenang saja."

"Ok." Ucap Naruto dengan riang.

Sesampainya di parkiran taman ria Konoha. Gaara segera keluar dari mobil bersama dengan Iruka sementara Naruto sedang memakai baju yang di belikan Gaara. Setelah beberapa lama menunggu akhirnya Naruto keluar dengan menggunakan baju pemberian Gaara.

Naruto terlihat sangat pas dengan baju itu. seperti Iruka tau ukuran tubuh Naruto. tidak kebesaran ataupun kekecilan. Naruto sekarang menggunakan kaos berwarna orang tua dengan gambar Kyuubi—rubah berekor sembilan—di depannya. Celana seragamnya di ganti dengan celana jins yang begitu pas dengan ukuran bokong Naruto, membuat bokongnya menjadi terlihat menonjol.

Gaara memperhatikan Naruto dari atas hingga bawah. Padahal bajunya terlihat sangat sederhana tapi —dimatanya— baju itu sangat cocok dengan Naruto. Membuat Naruto terlihat tidak sexy tapi lucu dan imut. Tidak terlihat jika Naruto sudah bersekolah di SMA, Naruto terlihat seperti masih SMP. Jadi kesimpulannya, Naruto terlihat imut dan lucu—awet muda.

Naruto yang di lihat seperti itu oleh Gaara sedikit risih juga. Apalagi Iruka hanya tersenyum ramah melihatnya. Naruto berjalan mendekati Gaara dan mengusap pipi Gaara untuk membuat Gaara kembali ke alam sadarnya.

"Gaara." Panggil Naruto dengan lembut.

"Ah! I-iya, apa?" Tanya Gaara gelagalapan karena ketahuan melamun. Jatuh sudah reputasinya. Sabaku no Gaara yang terkenal cool terlihat melamun sambil memandang Naruto dengan intens.

"Ayo kita masuk." Ajak Naruto dengan cengiran lebar dan riang. Melihat antria yang panjang mood Naruto sedikit menurun. Lelah juga habis dari sekolah langsung ke taman ria dengan antrian panjang seperti ini. "Kau yang mengantri ya? Aku lelah, hehe." Pinta Naruto sambil nyengir.

"Tak usah. Aku sudah suruh Iruka memesankan untuk kita." Kata Gaara sambil menunjuk Iruka yang sedang mengantri.

"Jadi kita masuk dengan Iruka jii-san juga?" Tanya Naruto. Gaara menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak. Hanya kita, Iruka tidak ikut." Jawab Gaara.

"Kenapa? Bukankah semakin banyak orang semaki bagus?"

"Tidak! Aku hanya ingin denganmu." Ucap Gaara membuat Naruto sedikit tersipu.

.

* * *

.

**Kediaman Uchiha**

Sasuke sedang berjalan sepulang sekolah menuju kamarnya. Di lorong rumahnya yang –sangat- megah itu, Sasuke dapat melihat kakaknya berada di taman entah sedang apa. Itachi terlihat sedang merenung sambil duduk sendiri dan sesekali melihat langit biru. Alis Sasuke sedikit mengkerut melihat sikap aneh kakaknya itu. tak biasanya Itachi menjadi orang seperti itu, pendiam dan suka memandang langit.

Sasuke melajutkan jalannya ke kamarnya tanpa melihat lagi Itachi yang sekarang sedang melihat ke arah tempat Sasuke tadi berdiri.

"Sasuke." Gumam Itachi. Melihat ke arah bunga matahari yang sedang mekar indah mengikuti arah cahaya matahari datang, Itachi tersenyum miris. "Andai, kau tau. Apa yang akan aku lakukan?" tanya Itachi entah pada siapa. 'Apa kau masih mau menjadi adikku?' Lanjut Itachi dalam hatinya.

Sebuah pikiran membuat Itachi menjadi seperti ini.

.

Di kamarnya, Sasuke dengan geram karena mengingat Naruto yang sedang di cium laki-laki lain—Gaara. Mencoba menutup matanya, tapi semua itu tidak bisa hilang dari pikirannya. Hatinya sakit melihat Naruto dengan laki-laki itu. Kenapa Naruto tidak bisa menjadi miliknya seorang? Kenapa Naruto harus mempunyai kekasih lain? Kenapa Naruto... kenapa Naruto... kenapa Naruto lebih mencintai si nanas itu!?

Semua itu berputar dalam kepalanya. Sasuke bangkit, terduduk di ranjangnya. Sekarang yang dia yakini adalah 'dia ingin Naruto menjadi miliknya seorang'. Tidak ingin seorang pun menjadikan Naruto miliknya, hanya untuknya. Ya, Naruto hanya untuknya. Bagimana pun caranya, dia ingin Naruto hanya memikirkannya, hanya menjadi miliknya, hanya disisinya, hanya menginginkannya. Naruto tidak butuh apapun, Naruto hanya butuh dirinya.

Sekarang sikap posesive seorang Uchiha benar-benar bangkit dalam diri Sasuke.

Sasuke segera mandi dan berganti pakaian. Dia tidak ingin Naruto hanya berduaan dengan orang itu. walaupun dia harus menjadi yang ketiga antara orang itu dan Naruto, yang pasti lebih baik seperti itu dari pada Naruto berduaan saja.

Sasuke segera mengambil kunci motornya, dan berjalan tergesa-gesa dari mansion Uchiha menuju... taman ria.

.

* * *

.

**Di taman ria**

Naruto sedang mematung melihat orang yang berada di depannya. Karena harus menunggu Iruka, Naruto ke toilet dulu. Dan keluar dari toilet dia mendapatkan kejutan. Kyuubi berada di depannya dengan seseorang yang tidak dia kenal.

Kyuubi hanya menunjukan seringaian yang bahkan Naruto sendiri tak menyadarinya. Gaara hanya menatap dingin Kyuubi. Iruka dan Shukaku yang tidak tau apa-apa hanya diam di belakang Kyuubi dan Gaara masing-masing. Naruto yang berada di samping Gaara kembali menundukan kepalanya, tapi sedetik kemudian Naruto mengangkat kepalanya sambil tersenyum khas dirinya—senyum lima jarinya.

"Kyuubi." Panggil Naruto sambil melangkah ke arah Kyuubi. "Aku senang kau ada di sini. Kita bisa bermain bersama seperti dulu." Kata Naruto ceria sambil tertawa tanpa tau isi hati setiap orang yang ada di sana itu berbeda-beda.

"Kau tidak mengajakku juga, Naruto?" Tanya seseorang. Kontak semuanya melihat ke arah tempat suara itu berasal. Semuanya menunjukan raut muka berbeda-beda.

Naruto tersenyum senang—sangat senang. Kyuubi yang kesal. Gaara yang bahkan tidak menunjukan raut mukanya—sok cool depan Naruto. Shukaku dan Iruka yang semakin bingung.

"Shika~" seru Naruto sambil berlari ke arah Shikamaru yang sedang menguap. Tapi dengan sigap Shikamaru memeluk Naruto yang sedang menerjangnya(?) itu. "Kenapa kau di sini?" Tanya Naruto sambil menengadahkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa? Entahlah. Mungkin karena kekasihku sedang ada disini." Ucap Shikamaru gak nyambung. Tapi sepertinya Naruto tidak memperdulikan sama sekali alasan tak jelas itu.

Akhirnya mereka semua—kecuali Iruka—masuk kedalam taman ria bersama-sama.

Suasana yang semakin memanas karena semua itu. Gaara dan Shikamaru yang jelas tau masing-masing adalah kekasih Naruto saling bertatapan tajam. Bahkan Shikamaru harus mendapat bonus tatapan maut dari Kyuubi yang sepertinya ingin mengulitinya hidup-hidup. Iruka izin pulang karena akan mengejakan pekerjaannya. Shukaku berusaha membuat emosi Kyuubi tidak menguap dan menjadi sebuah masalah. Sedangkan di jalan, Sasuke sedang mengebut ke arah taman ria.

Di sekolah, Sasuke yakin sudah mendengar bahwa Naruto akan pergi ke taman bermain dengan Gaara. Jadi sekarang hanya satu tujuannya. Membuat Naruto berpisah dari semua semenya, kecuali dirinya—bagaimana pun caranya.

.

* * *

.

**Di suatu ruangan**

Utakata dan Kimimaru yang berstatus pasangan Naruto—yang entah keberapa—sedang merundingkan sesuatu. Utakata dan Kimimaru sebenarnya tidak terlalu akur tapi ada suatu yang membuat mereka akur sekarang—mendapatkan Naruto! dan tentunya hanya untuk mereka berdua.

"Kau yakin ini bisa di lakukan?"

"Hn. Aku pikir yang susah untuk dilenyapkan hanya Shikamaru, Sasori, Deidara, dan duo Uchiha itu. selebihnya kita bisa hilangkan mereka." kata Kimimaru sambil meminum minuman dari botolnya.

Sekarang mereka yang memang 'sedikit' di cap nakal telah terbukti nakal. Minum-minuman keras dan berjudi, tapi tidak untuk main wanita. Kenapa? Tentu saja karena yang mereka inginkan hanya Naruto. Hebat, sepertinya Naruto menggunakan susuk yang ampuh sampai membuat semua orang bisa tunduk padanya.

"Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu? Sasori dan Deidara itu jarang ada di samping Naruto." Ucap Utakata sambil menghisap rokoknya.

"Tidak, bukan itu maksudku. Dengan kekuasaan dan kepintarannya, Deidara sangat sulit dilumpuhkan. Sedangkan Sasori kedekatannya dengan Naruto bisa menjadi penghalang besar." Kata Kimimaru menjelaskan.

"Hn. Bagaimana dengan duo Uchiha itu? Mereka tidak terlalu dekat dengan Naru. Lalu kekuasaan dan kepintarannya bisa kita atasi." Kata Utakata.

"Tidak-tidak. Kau belum tau betul duo Uchiha itu. Kau tidak bisa menilai mereka biasa saja. Semua sikap mereka itu hanya karena mereka tidak mau semua orang tau tentang mereka." jelas Kimimaru.

"Oh, ya?"

"Hn. Kau bisa memastikannya nanti saat semua ini di mulai."

"Baiklah."

Kimimaru menyeringai mendengar kata persetujuan dari Utakata. Sekarang mereka berdua akan berusaha membuat Naruto memutuskan semua kekasihnya sampai akhirnya hanya tinggal mereka saja yang ada di samping Naruto.

Sepertinya mereka terlalu percaya diri dengan semua pemikiran mereka. lupa dengan semua rival mereka yang bahkan sangat jauh di atas mereka itu.

Shikamaru yang sangat jenius dan pintar membuat statregi. Duo Uchiha yang pintar menggunakan waktu dan tempat. Deidara dengan kepintaran dan sisi 'satunya'. Sasori dengan pemikiran matangnya. Dan dua orang lagi, Gaara dan Kyuubi. Gaara yang memiliki kekuasaan. Dan Kyuubi yang memiliki sisi yang bahkan orang lain tidak tau.

.

.

**.**

**Tbc**

* * *

**A/N: **ternyata gak jadi 7000 word karena Loshi pengen buru-buru update hehe..*bilang aja ide buntung tengah jalan #plak..

Sekarang, Kyuubi, Gaara, Shika bakalan ada di satu tempat dekat Naru. Apa yang bakalan di lakuin seme-semenya itu? bagimana sikap Naru? Sedangkan Sasuke juga akan nyusul Naru ke taman ria. Utakata dan Kimimaro bakalan jadi orang jahat di sini. sedangkan Itachi? Apa yang sedang di pikirkannya?

Ada yang mau Itachi jadi karakter yang gimana?

Jahat

Baik

Jahat dengan niat terselubung

Baik dengan niat terselubung

Tolong dipilih ya, Loshi bingung nih buat Itachi jadi gimana hehe...

* * *

**Balasan review bagi yang login, aku balas di PM ya^^**

**Dan untuk guest, aku balas di sini^^**

**Guest : **iya teman tp ada somethingnya kan.. hmm gak bisa, itu pairing emang dari dulu udah Loshi pikirin, gomen. Thanks for review^^

**Indahyeojasparkyuelfsaranghae Kim Hyun Joong : **aku gak bisa update kilat T.T.. thanks for review^^

**Zizunedobe : **boleh, arigato^^.. thanks for review^^

**Guest : **wah.. ternyata lama juga ya sampe 1 jam hehe..makasih udah baca^^.. thanks for review^^

**LaylaAzkia : **ada ini ada GaaNaru, tp Gaara bener" OOC T,T.. ini sedang di usahakan supaya lebih banyak SasuNaru hehe.. tentang rated, sepertinya aku blum ada niat buat fic yg ini jadi naik rated hehe.. tp buat bumbu, mungkin hanya da lime. Thanks for review^^

**Uchinami enica : **ini udah lanjut^^..bikin fanfic? Atau acc fanfic? Aku gak terlalu bisa ngajarin karena aku juga blum mahir, hehe.. kalau kamu mau lebih jelas bisa liat di eyang google hehe.. thanks for review^^

**Fujoshi Narsis : **Sasu emang orangnya pencemburuan hhaha#plakk *Loshi di gampar Sasu T.T... oh iya, jangan panggil sensei, jadi serasa tua aku hehe.. ini udah lanjut, thanks for review^^

* * *

bagi readers sekalian, arigato udah mau baca fic Loshi^^

kritik dan saran, Loshi tunggu^^

**review^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Naruto .. Oh Naruto**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuNaru, ShikaNaru slight AllSemeNaru (GaaNaru, KyuuNaru)

Rated : T+

Genre : Romance (genre bisa berubah sesuai suasana hati 'Loshi kalau lagi nulis,hehe#plak)

Warning : Yaoi, Typo(s), Lime, AU, OOC, OC, BL, EYD tidak mendukung, Perkataan sehari-hari, dll

...

**Chapter kemarin: **

Gaara dan Shikamaru yang jelas tau masing-masing adalah kekasih Naruto saling bertatapan tajam. Bahkan Shikamaru harus mendapat bonus tatapan maut dari Kyuubi yang sepertinya ingin mengulitinya hidup-hidup. Iruka izin pulang karena akan mengejakan pekerjaannya. Shukaku berusaha membuat emosi Kyuubi tidak menguap dan menjadi sebuah masalah. Sedangkan di jalan, Sasuke sedang mengebut ke arah taman ria.

Di sekolah, Sasuke yakin sudah mendengar bahwa Naruto akan pergi ke taman bermain dengan Gaara. Jadi sekarang hanya satu tujuannya. Membuat Naruto berpisah dari semua semenya, kecuali dirinya—bagaimana pun caranya.

.

Kimimaru menyeringai mendengar kata persetujuan dari Utakata. Sekarang mereka berdua akan berusaha membuat Naruto memutuskan semua kekasihnya sampai akhirnya hanya tinggal mereka saja yang ada di samping Naruto.

Sepertinya mereka terlalu percaya diri dengan semua pemikiran mereka. Lupa dengan semua rival mereka yang bahkan sangat jauh di atas mereka itu.

Shikamaru yang sangat jenius dan pintar membuat statregi. Duo Uchiha yang pintar menggunakan waktu dan tempat. Deidara dengan kepintaran dan sisi 'satunya'. Sasori dengan pemikiran matangnya. Dan dua orang lagi, Gaara dan Kyuubi. Gaara yang memiliki kekuasaan. Dan Kyuubi yang memiliki sisi yang bahkan orang lain tidak tau.

.

**-Chapter 9-**

**.**

Semua orang yang berada di sana kaget melihat orang yang baru saja datang dan menghampiri mereka itu. Walaupun dalam pikirannya, Shikamaru sedang mencerna keras kenapa orang itu ada di sini, tapi di luar Shikamaru hanya menguap lalu merangkul Naruto yang berada di sebelahnya. Suasana semakin canggung saat orang itu –Sasuke- dengan gaya coolnya menghampiri Naruto.

"Hn, Naru." Sapa Sasuke lalu mencium pipi Naruto sekilas. Oh ayolah, kalian tau apa yang terjadi? Shukaku ternganga melihat kejadian itu, Kyuubi menggeram marah meruntuki orang dengan kepala aneh itu sambil mengepalkan tangannya bersiap untuk memberikan hujaman, Gaara kehilangan muka datarnya yang berbalik ke shock dan menggeram marah, Shikamaru menatap Sasuke tajam, dan Naruto sendiri hanya shock lalu tersenyum manis membalas sapaan Sasuke.

"Hai, 'Suke. Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Naruto basa-basi. Semua orang yang berada di sana mengenyit mendengar nama panggilan dari Naruto, 'Suke. Oh ayolah, nama itu terlalu manis jika melihat orang datar di depan itu. Mungkin nama Teme panggilan sayang Naruto lebih cocok.

"Hn. Hanya ingin memastikan bahwa ukeku baik-baik saja." ucap Sasuke to the point.

Gaara mengenyit kembali, ternyata hari yang hanya ingin dilaluinya dengan Naruto seorang bisa di ketahui oleh banyak orang seperti ini. Dan hell! Apa itu uke? Jangan bilang jika Naruto ternyata memiliki kekasih baru selain yang lain dulu itu. Ternyata sungguh malang nasibnya, batin Gaara sakit mengetahui hal itu.

Kyuubi menatap Sasuke dengan tajam, sama sekali tidak bicara tapi Shukaku yang melihatnya tau bahwa Kyuubi harus segera kembali ke dokter sekarang juga. Mendengar gumaman Kyuubi, Shukaku semakin was-was dengan keselamatan orang yang berada di depannya itu. Shukaku memegang bahu Kyuubi membuat sang empu bahu melihat ke arahnya tajam. "Jangan! Ingat?" bisik Shukaku, Kyuubi segera kembali melihat pasangan SasuNaru di depannya. Menyipitkan mata, merencanakan sesuatu untuk orang setengah ayam itu.

"Ah!?" Naruto terkejut mendengar kata-kata itu yang terucap dari bibir pucat sedikit tebal Sasuke tapi tetap terlihat sexy.

"Hn."

Hening ...

Tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan terlebih dahulu. Semua orang yang berada di sana hanya terfokus pada pemikirannya masing-masing.

Shukaku melihat ke arah Kyuubi yang menggeram kesal dari tadi. Dalam batinya semoga Kyuubi akan baik-baik saja hari ini. Dia tidak bisa menyeret Kyuubi untuk ke dokter, karena dia belum membuat janji dengan dokter yang menangani Kyuubi.

Hening ...

"Ayo ke dalam." Ucap Shikamaru sambil tetap merangkul bahu Naruto. Dengan senang Naruto melilitkan tangannya ke pinggang Shikamaru. Orang-orang yang tadi hanya diam akhirnya mengikuti pasangan yang membuat mata mereka terkena iritasi saat itu juga. Sasuke segera membeli tiket dengan menyerobot barisan, tapi sepertinya tidak ada yang berani. Dan lihatlah, siapa yang di serobot Sasuke. Kerumunan gadis-gadis yang dengan setia memberikan barisan terdepan untuknya. Hiperbola? Tidak, karena itu kenyataanya. Sang pangeran Uchiha menggunakan kharismanya.

Setelah selesai membeli tiket, Sasuke dengan cepat menyusul kerumuman para Seme Naruto yang dengan senang hati mendampingi Naruto.

Sasuke mendengus kesal, ternyata walaupun dia kesini, belum berarti dirinya bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan Naruto. Apalagi jika Shikamaru juga ada di sini. 'Sial, aku tidak memperhintungkan kemungkinan di rusa itu ada di sini.' batin Sasuke kesal. 'Dan lagi bagaimana mungkin dia bisa kesini? Apa dia juga tau rencana Naruto dengan orang bernama Gaara itu?' pikir Sasuke terus melihat bergantian Naruto, Shikamaru dan Gaara yang berada di samping Naruto. 'Bahkan orang aneh itu pun ada.' Ucap Sasuke dalam hatinya melihat Kyuubi yang berjalan santai tapi matanya sama sekali tidak santai melihat Naruto.

.

"Shika, ayo kesana."

"Shika, ayo kita berfoto."

"Shika, belikan aku mainan itu."

"Shika, kau cocok sekali memakai ini."

"Shika, kau tampan sekali."

Telinga Sasuke terasa berdenging mendengar suara cempreng nan menawan itu terus-terusan mamanggil nama rusa tidak tau diri di hadapannya, perlu di perjelas kembali? Di-ha-da-pan-nya, benar-benar di depan matanya. Entah mengapa rasanya Sasuke menyesal mengikuti rencana kencan Gaara dan Naruto di sekolah tadi. Sasuke menoleh melihat sekeliling, dahinya mengenyit melihat orang-orang yang ternyata juga beraura sama dengannya—sangat suram.

Kyuubi terlihat mengambil langkah pertama.

"Naruto, tidakkah kau ingin bermain di arena permainan lain—denganku?" tanya Kyuubi sambil memberikan senyum carmingnya, sambil menggantungkan kata 'denganku'. Berharap-harap cemas karena takut di tolak Naruto, tapi dengan rasa percaya diri tinggi, Kyuubi yakin Naruto pasti akan menyetujui ajakannya. Naruto melihat ke arah Shikamaru yang hanya menguap dengan santai, melihat lagi ke arah Kyuubi yang terus tersenyum, membuat sedikit wajahnya memerah. Naruto tersenyum, dan...

"Baiklah, ayo." Rasa percaya diri Kyuubi menang. Dengan senang, Kyuubi mengambil alih (baca: mengambil secara paksa) gandengan tangan Shikamaru pada tangan Naruto. Terus menggandeng dengan erat, lalu berpindah ke pinggang ramping Naruto. Menyeringai mengejek pada beberapa orang yang melihatnya. 'Rasakan itu!' pikir Kyuubi sambil melihat Naruto dan tersenyum—sangat lembut.

Seme lain yang melihatnya panas juga ternyata.

Poor you, seme-seme tertinggalkan, haha

.

.

Sasuke, Gaara, dan Shikamaru sedang melihat Naruto yang bermain sebuah permainan jelajah, permainan dengan menggunakan perahu bermuatan 2 orang. Mengiringi sebuah gua buatan yang di buat seseram mungkin dengan bagian akhirnya akan terjun dengan sangat cepat menghantam air. Naruto terlihat sangat senang, walah sedikit bajunya terlihat basah, terus tertawa bersama Kyuubi yang berada di sampingnya.

"Sial." Gumam Sasuke dan Gaara, mereka saling melihat karena mendengar gumaman di sampingnya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke arah Kyuubi yang seenaknya memeluk Naruto yang sepertinya ketakutan melihat sebuah boneka mummy. "Ha-ah, mendokusei." Ucap Shikamaru sambil menguap. Sasuke dan Gaara kembali melihat Shikamaru secara serentak, mungkin sekarang yang mereka pun sama. 'Apa dia tidak cemburu melihat Naruto/Dobe di peluk seperti itu?' tanya mereka dalam hati.

Shikamaru hanya diam lalu mencari tempat duduk terdekat lalu memejamkan matanya. "Orang aneh," ucap Gaara memberi komentar. Sasuke hanya diam sambil melihat Shikamaru. 'Dia akan menyesal karena mengacuhkan Naruto.' Pikir Sasuke sambil menatap tajam Shikamaru.

Oh, iya masih ada Shukaku yang diam sambil melihat ketiga orang di depannya. Shukaku melihat Gaara yang sedang menghela nafas melihat Naruto yang bersama Kyuubi. Beralih pada Sasuke yang sedang memandang tajam Shikamaru yang hanya terus tertidur seperti tidak menyadari pandangan menusuk padanya. Sweatdrop juga melihat semua itu. Dia memang tidak tau apa-apa, tapi lucu melihat semua laki-laki keren seperti mereka berlomba mendapatkan pemuda manis yang sedang bersenang-senang dengan Kyuubi sekarang.

'Begitu kasihannya hidup mereka.' Pikir Shukaku tersenyum miris.

.

Naruto sedang tertawa bersama dengan Kyuubi menghampiri beberapa orang yang menatap mereka tajam. Sasuke berjalan lebih dulu, mengambil gandengan tangan Naruto. "He-hei, Teme. Kau mau kemana?" tanya Naruto saat dirinya di seret dengan paksa oleh Sasuke. Shikamaru melihatnya dengan ekpresi yang sulit di jelaskan, antara mengantuk dan tajam—aneh kan? Sedangkan, Gaara yang melihatnya geram dan segera mengejar ke arah di mana Naruto di bawa oleh Sasuke.

"Ck, anak itu." decih Kyuubi melihat Naruto yang di bawa kabur, dan Gaara yang akan menyusulnya. Kyuubi akan mengejar juga akan tetapi tangannya di cegah oleh tangan lain yang menggenggam erat—begitu erat. Kyuubi melihat pemilik tangan itu, "Apa masalahmu, Shukaku?" tanya Kyuubi.

Shukaku menghela nafas, "Aku tidak ingin kau ikut-ikutan masalah seperti itu." ujarnya. Mereka hanya terdiam, Kyuubi mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan itu tapi tetap saja tidak bisa. Akhirnya dengan rasa kesal Kyuubi hanya diam dan ikut duduk bersama Shikamaru.

.

"Hei, Teme!" bentak Naruto sambil terus berontak tapi tetap saja Sasuke tidak bergeming dan terus menyeret Naruto ke sebuah tempat yang lumayan jauh dari keramaian. Sebuah bangunan yang lumayan tinggi dan besar berada di sana. Ada lumayan banyak orang yang mengantri di depan sana. Tapi tempat ini di buat sejauh mungkin dari beberapa wahana permaianan yang lain.

Naruto sekarang meruntuki dirinya yang tidak bisa memberontak, matanya membulat melihat wahana yang satu itu. 'Rumah Hantu'. Jantungnya berdebar dengan kencang, "Te-Teme, aku tidak mau ke sana. Kita kembali saja." ucap Naruto sedikit merajuk, dan mencoba kembali menarik tangannya, tapi bukannya lepas malah semakin di eratkan oleh Sasuke. Membuat tangannya mungkin akan sedikit memerah karena di genggam terlalu erat. "Suke, sakit." Lirih Naruto sambil melihat Sasuke yang tidak berbalik sama sekali. "Suke, kumohon." Lirih Naruto sambil menggengam tangan Sasuke lalu beralih ke unjung kaos Sasuke.

Tap

Sasuke berhenti. "Kumohon," lirih Naruto.

Sasuke berbalik melihat Naruto yang sedang menundukan kepalanya. Meruntuki dirinya yang telah membuat orang akan berpaling padanya itu menangis, Sasuke langsung memeluk Naruto dengan erat. "Maaf." Lirihnya.

Naruto diam, mungkin Sasuke mengira Naruto menangis padahal tidak. Dia hanya diam sambil menghirup aroma mint yang begitu menyegarkan dari tubuh Sasuke. Menenangkan pikirannya dalam pelukan pemuda yang tidak tau kenapa membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya. "Suke," panggil Naruto. membalas pelukan yang tidak pernah di dapatnya dari semua semenya. Shikamaru hanya bisa mengabaikannya, sedangkan semenya yang selalu menginginkan dirinya, tidak pernah memberikan kehangatan yang di berikan pemuda tampan di depannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto." ucap Sasuke lirih. Beruntung tidak ada orang yang berada di sana. Membuat pemuda Uchiha itu bisa dengan mudah mengungkapkan semua perasaannya. Sasuke merasakan Naruto yang berada di dalam dekapannya itu mengangguk dan membalas pelukannya. "...Dan kuharap kau tau, aku benar-benar mencintamu, tulus." Lirihnya. Naruto menegang di pelukannya.

"Su-ke?" Naruto memanggil Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke tetap tidak menjawab, bagai orang yang sedang berada di dunianya sendiri Sasuke hanya terus bergumam bahwa dia mencintai—bukan, tapi begitu mencintai dirinya. Naruto merasakan perutnya berputar, jantungnya berdebar begitu cepat. Seperti merasakan apa yang juga di rasakan Sasuke. Apa mungkin dia, mencintai Sasuke? Naruto berpikir keras dalam hatinya.

Mengulang semua yang dia rasakan saat berada di samping setiap kekasihnya. Berada dipelukan—atau mungkin perasaanya saat memeluk Shikamaru. Perasaannya saat para kekasihnya yang lain sedang mencumbunya begitu mesra atau ganas dalam setiap kesempatan. Kehangatan seperti ini baru Naruto rasakan, bahkan saat Kyuubi dulu begitu baik dan perhatian padanya, rasanya berbeda dengan ini. Rasa ini... rasa aman, hangat, nyaman, dan bergemuruh di saat yang bersamaan. Dan dengan ini Naruto tau perasaannya. Memeluk Sasuke begitu erat—sangat erat, "Suke, a-aku rasa a-aku juga men—"

"Naru!"

Omongan Naruto terpotong dengan suara seseorang yang berada di belakang. Gaara dengan tajam melihat Sasuke yang sedang memeluk Naruto. berjalan dengan cepat, lalu...

Buk

"Kau memang kekasihnya, tapi bukan berarti kau bisa memilikinya sendiri!" ucap Gaara sambil merebut Naruto dari pelukan Sasuke. Sasuke berjatuh ke tanah dengan sudut bibir yang sedikit mengelurkan darah. "Mungkin benar, Naruto..." Gaara melihat Naruto lalu melihat Sasuke kembali, "... Naruto tidak mencintaiku, tapi bukan berarti kau bisa memilikinya sediri dan membawa Naruto pergi sendiri!" bentaknya melanjutkan perkataanya tadi.

Naruto terdiam, tidak sanggup melakukan apapun. Dia shock saat Gaara dengan gamblangnya mengakui dia mencintai Naruto tapi tidak pernah tebalaskan. Naruto menunduk, lagi-lagi dia melukai perasaan orang yang begitu mencintainya. Hanya Gaara yang dari dulu begitu sayang padanya—tepat sebelum Sasuke ada di sisinya. Gaara begitu perhatian walaupun dia berada jauh darinya. Gaara bagaikan kakak laki-lakinya yang selalu ada untuknya. Hati Naruto mencelos saat dengan sadar, dia menganggap Gaara seperti kakaknya bukan kekasihnya.

"Gaara, maaf. Maafkan aku." Lirih Naruto berada di samping Gaara. Gaara mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Naruto yang menunduk lalu tersenyum.

"Aku tau, kau memang tidak bisa mencintaiku. Tapi bukan berarti aku akan menyerah, Naru." ucap Gaara sendu.

Sekarang Sasuke sudah berdiri dan hanya diam melihat kedua orang yang berada di depannya. Darahnya memuncak tapi dia tidak mau semua pengorbanannya tadi sia-sia. Berpura-pura menjadi orang yang begitu labil dan terus bergumam dengan kata-kata manis yang memang ingin di ucapkannya dari dulu. Berakting dengan baik agar Naruto akhirnya mengakui perasaannya yang di gagalkan oleh orang di depannya. Tapi masih banyak waktu untuk membuat Naruto kembali mengakui perasaanya, yang terpenting Naruto sudah mengetahui perasaannya. Bukan pada rusa itu, ataupun siapapun. Hanya padanya, Uchiha Sasuke! Pemilik asli dari Uzumaki Naruto!, pikir Sasuke menyeringai dalam hati.

"Gaara, tapi kau—"

"Shh.. aku tau. Aku memang tidak bisa memilikimu, dan tujuanku sebenarnya kemari adalah ingin benar-benar membuktikan perasaanmu padaku." Ucap Gaara tersenyum, Naruto hanya diam menunggu apa kata-kata yang akan di lontarkan Gaara kembali. Mencari semua kebenaran dari mata hijau jade di depannya, dan apa yang Naruto dapatkan? Dia melihat semua kejujuran di sana. "...Dan aku sekarang tau, kau memang tidak mencintaiku. Tapi izinkan aku untuk tetap berada di sisimu, Naru." ucap Gaara lirih.

Hati Naruto sakit—sangat sakit. Saat dia mengetahui semuanya ternyata sakit rasanya. Di saat dia menemukan sebuah cinta dan kehangatan, ternyata dia juga menemukan sebuah luka yang telah dibuatnya pada orang yang begitu baik seperti Gaara. Naruto akhirnya mengelurkan air mata kristal miliknya, bagai hujan dari langit tak berawan yang begitu cerah. Naruto tersenyum bagai pelangi yang memang selalu ada saat hujan di langit cerah turun. "Kau yang terhebat, Gaara. Kau juga tidak mau kau pergi dari sisiku, aku harap kau selalu ada untukku." Ucap Naruto sambil memeluk Gaara.

"Tentu, Naru. tentu!" kata Gaara. Beberapa menit mereka berpelukkan hingga akhirnya Gaara melepaskan pelukkannya pada Naruto. "...Sekarang kau bisa melanjutkan semuanya dengan pemuda itu." ucap Gaara tersenyum. Naruto menunduk malu lalu mengangguk. "Aku pergi, jaa." Gaara melankahkan kakinya.

"Gaara!" panggil Naruto. Gaara berbalik melihat Naruto, "Terima kasih." Ucap Naruto tersenyum sangat tulus. Begitu tulus—senyuman yang di tujukan untuk seorang sahabat yang begitu baik.

"Hm." Gaara tersenyum lalu pergi. 'Aku harap ini keputusan yang benar.' Pikir Gaara sambil berjalan pulang. Dia sudah tidak mau berada di taman bermain itu lagi. Lebih baik kembali ke hotel dan memikirkan semua bisnisnya sebelum beberapa minggu ke depan dia kembali. Gaara terus berjalan hingga dia lupa bahwa Kyuubi juga berada di sana, Kyuubi akan melakukan sesuatu untuk Naruto. Gaara yakin Kyuubi sudah kembali seperti dulu, dan dia tidak akan melakukan semua hal itu lagi. 'Ya, tidak akan—kuharap.' Pikirnya kembali.

.

"Teme," panggil Naruto sambil berbalik melihat Sasuke. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto. Naruto berlari padanya, seperti sebuah cerita cinta yang sangat manis, Naruto menubrukan dirinya pada Sasuke. Membut pemuda Uchiha itu memeluknya begitu erat karena tubrukan itu. Sebuah cerita cinta akan benar-benar akan di mulai sekarang.

Naruto telah tau sebuah cinta yang menantinya dari dulu. Sasuke tidak sia-sia datang ke sana. Shikamaru masih terus berpikir dengan tertidur, di sampingnya Kyuubi hanya diam dan menatap tajam Shukaku.

Satu seme telah hilang dan berganti dengan sahabat yang begitu baik. 'Aku harap semuanya akan berakhir dengan baik seperti ini.' Pikir Naruto di pelukan Sasuke. Otaknya terlalu munafik. Sifat seseorang selalu berbeda-beda, tidak tentu dan terus bergulir seiring orang itu berfikir. Dan untuk dunia luar seperti ini, cinta adalah sesuatu hal yang bisa membuat orang buta. Cinta buta yang tidak melihat sisi baik dan buruk, dengan segala cara terus berkompetisi untuk mendapatkannya.

.

.

.

**Tbc**

**A/N: **hhaha.. gaya nih aku pake ngetik cepat dari kemarin blum ngetik baru td ngetik gara" kemarin hilang ide, jadinya pendek gini deh, gak tau bakalan nyambung or gak. Tp yang penting semua kisah cinta SasuNaru di mulai dari sekarang, hehe XDD

Nah, maaf belum bisa balas review.. tp aku sungguh berterima kasih bagi yang udah baca, dan review^^

**Thanks spesial for: Dee chan-tik, Dobe Hilang, ryanfujoshiSN, Ness Kurama Desu, Namikaze Ryuuki Anata, kkhukhukhukhudattebayo, Kin Seo jin aka CloudKimmy, laila. R. Mubarok, Kutoka Mekuto, Ciel-kky 30, Farenheit July, Uzumaki prince Dobe-Nii, sheren, GerhardGeMi (guest 1), uchysan ga log (guest 2), guest 3, Ichgo 'Momo' Citrusz, blueblueberry(guest 4), , ichiko yuuki, kinana, imperial Nazwa-chan, guest 5, Namikaze Yuto, Rahma Lau, Amach cie cerry blossom**

Mohon kritik dan sarannya^^...

Review?


	10. Chapter 10

**Naruto .. Oh Naruto**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuNaru, ShikaNaru slight AllSemeNaru

Rated : T+

Genre : Romance (genre bisa berubah sesuai suasana hati 'Loshi kalau lagi nulis,hehe#plak)

Warning : Yaoi, Typo(s), Lime, AU, OOC, OC, BL, EYD tidak mendukung, Perkataan sehari-hari, dll

...

**Chapter kemarin:**

"Teme," panggil Naruto sambil berbalik melihat Sasuke. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto. Naruto berlari padanya, seperti sebuah cerita cinta yang sangat manis, Naruto menubrukan dirinya pada Sasuke. Membut pemuda Uchiha itu memeluknya begitu erat karena tubrukan itu. Sebuah cerita cinta akan benar-benar akan di mulai sekarang.

Naruto telah tau sebuah cinta yang menantinya dari dulu. Sasuke tidak sia-sia datang ke sana. Shikamaru masih terus berpikir dengan tertidur, di sampingnya Kyuubi hanya diam dan menatap tajam Shukaku.

Satu seme telah hilang dan berganti dengan sahabat yang begitu baik. 'Aku harap semuanya akan berakhir dengan baik seperti ini.' Pikir Naruto di pelukan Sasuke. Otaknya terlalu munafik. Sifat seseorang selalu berbeda-beda, tidak tentu dan terus bergulir seiring orang itu berfikir. Dan untuk dunia luar seperti ini, cinta adalah sesuatu hal yang bisa membuat orang buta. Cinta buta yang tidak melihat sisi baik dan buruk, dengan segala cara terus berkompetisi untuk mendapatkannya.

.

**-Chapter 10-**

.

"Hei, darimana saja kalian?" tanya Kyuubi sambil bangun dari bangkunya dan berjalan ke arah dua sejoli yang baru saja datang—Sasuke dan Naruto. Kyuubi melihat tingkah Naruto yang sedikit berbeda mengenyitkan kening. Melihat tangan berbalut kulit tan halus itu menyentuh mulut kulit putih pucat.

Hell, no! Ada apa ini, kenapa Naruto terus menggandeng tangan anak ayam di depannya?!

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Kyuubi sambil mengambil melirik gandengan tangan Naruto. ".. dan dimana si panda itu?" tanya Kyuubi lagi. Melihat ke belakang Sasuke dan Naruto untuk mencari keberadaan Gaara, melihat Sasuke dan Naruto kembali meminta penjelasan.

Shikamaru yang berada di belakang Kyuubi mengenyit lalu melirik gandengan tangan Naruto. Naruto dan Sasuke saling melihat, "Aku dengan Dobe ini telah resmi. Dan kami tidak terpisahkan kembali." Ucap Sasuke menyeringai ke arah semua pemuda yang ada di sana. "..dan Gaara tadi pulang terlebih dulu." Lanjut Naruto.

Semuanya yang berada di sana diam. Shukaku tidak tau harus mengatakan apa dengan keadaan yang sekarang. Dia hanya bisa diam, melihat perubahan wajah dari beberapa orang di sana. Lagipula dia dalam keadaan seperti ini juga karena ke tidak sengajaan. Jadi lebih baik diam daripada sok tau dan sok ikut campur lalu memperparah keadaan.

"Apa maksudmu, anak ayam?" tanya Kyuubi menggeram.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai lalu memeluk bahu Naruto, seperti mencoba memperparah keadaan dengan membuat Kyuubi panas, dan semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya dan Naruto. "Seperti yang kau lihat, rubah." Ucap Sasuke. Mereka tidak tau jika Shikamaru sudah berdiri dari tempat duduknya, dan berdiri di samping Naruto.

"Naruto ikut aku!" ucap Shikamaru.

Dengan cepat tanpa bisa di tahan, Shikamaru mengambil genggaman tangan Naruto dari Sasuke. Menyeretnya dengan cepat, dan lebih parahnya lagi, Naruto sama sekali tidak memberontak! Hanya diam dan mengikuti kemana Shikamaru membawanya.

"Kau lengah, ayam!" bentak Kyuubi sambil mengejar Shikamaru dan Naruto, begitupun juga dengan Sasuke. Dia sudah mendapatkan Naruto, dan jelas dia tidak mau kehilangan! Oh, tidak. Seorang Uchiha tidak akan pernah membiarkan yang telah menjadi miliknya hilang. Tidak akan pernah!

Dan Shukaku?

Dia hanya diam dengan wajah yang bengong. "Jadi, aku ditinggal sendiri?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. Mungkin pada orang-orang yang sedang menjerit karena wahana.

.

**(~^3^)~ (^o^)/**

.

Selain itu, di tempat lain,

Bruk

Tubuh Shisui ambuk dengan darah dan memar di wajahnya. Seorang laki-laki yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya menyeringai senang. Di tariknya tubuh shisui yang telah tidak sadarkan diri lalu di pukulnya kembali. Terlihat memar terparah adalah di bagian matanya. Darah menetes dari sudut bibir dan kepalanya yang berdarah seperti habis terkena benda tumpul.

"Kau harusnya menurutiku. Berhentilah bermain-main, lalu tinggalkan orang itu." Bisik orang itu lalu melempar tubuh Shisui sampai membentur salah satu sudut dinding. Tempat yang cukup gelap itu tidak bisa menghalangi raut wajah gila orang itu.

Tap tap tap

Dengan langkah tegap sambil mengusap bibirnya yang sedikit berdarah—bekas hantaman keras Shisui saat melawannya—, dan tangannya yang terlihat sedikit memar—bekas baku rantamnya—dengan sapu tangan biru aksen awan merahnya.

Di masukkannya sapu tangan itu dengan apik pada saku celananya. Melihat Shisui yang masih belum usik dari tempatnya. Berdecih, lalu benar-benar meninggalkan tempat itu. Di tutupnya pintu gedung yang terlihat kusam itu. "Lebih baik mati saja kau." Serapah orang itu.

.

**(~^3^)~ (^o^)/**

.

Kembali ke taman bermain,

Naruto masih setia menerima seretan Shikamaru yang membawanya ke salah satu bangunan kecil, sebut saja itu toilet.

Bruk

Shikamaru dengan cepat mendorong masuk tubuh Naruto hingga menabrak pinggiran bilik kamar mandi. Naruto merintih, sambil memegangi tangannya yang sakit terpentok. Menatap Shikamaru yang masuk dan mengunci pintu itu. Kamar kecil itu sekarang penuh dengan dua orang pemuda yang sedang saling berpandangan.

"Kau salah, Naru." gumam Shikamaru sambil sedikit mengelus pipi Naruto. Mata kuacinya melihat tajam mata shappire di depannya. "Kau salah. Kau salah menilaiku!" bisik Shikamaru menempelkan keningnya di kening Naruto yang sedang membulatkan matanya dengan nafas memburu.

Naruto tau kesalahannya, dan dia tidak tau harus menyesal atau tidak mengetahui itu.

"Shi-shika..." Naruto mencoba memanggil Shikamaru yang sekarang berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan Naruto yang terduduk.

"..." Tapi sepertinya Shikamaru sama sekali tidak mau membalas panggilannya itu.

Memanggil pun percuma, hingga akhirnya mereka berdua hanya diam. Entah menunggu apa, karena di antara mereka sama sekali tidak ada yang mau membuka pembicaraan. Apakah mereka menunggu tindakan? Tindakan apa? Apakah tindakan—

"Shi-shika..." panggil kembali Naruto sedikit bergetar, saat dengan pelan Shikamaru mengecup pipi dan cuping telinga Naruto dengan suara berdecak yang sengaja dibuat-buat. Terus mencoba menggoda Naruto yang gelagapan. Naruto melirik ke arah Shikamaru yang masih mengecupi wajah sebelah kirinya dengan hikmat. 'Andai kau melakukan ini kemarin, Shika. Andai kau tidak telat menunjukkan perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya. Hatiku hanya untukmu,' Pikir Naruto sambil memejamkan matanya. Tapi, bayangan Sasuke dan dirinya sedang saling berpelukkan hangat tiba-tiba datang kembali—membuat Naruto memejamkan matanya lebih erat. '...tapi semua ini sudah terlambat! Ada Sasuke yang mencintaiku dan menyayangiku dengan lembut!' Pikir Naruto kembali dalam hatinya.

Bruk

Dengan kencang Naruto mendorong tubuh Shikamaru hingga Shikamaru melepaskan tubuhnya dan jatuh terduduk hingga punggungnya membentur pintu kamar kecil itu.

Naruto mengatur nafasnya. Terlihat sedikit butiran bening yang bersemayang di ujung matanya. Andai ada pasokan butir lagi, butiran itu akan dengan mulus jatuh melewati lembah tan hingga ke bawah.

"Hah... hah..." Naruto masih sibuk mengatur nafasnya selagi melihat Shikamaru yang menatapnya tajam. Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, tidak sanggup melihat mata kuaci yang begitu sangat disukanya. "Kau... telat, Shika." Ucap Naruto parau. Mengangkat tangannya untuk menutupi wajahnya yang sekarang sudah basah dengan tetesan air bening yang meluncur mulus. "Kau telat. Andai kau melakukan semua ini kemarin atau kemarin, atau bahkan tadi! Aku dengan senang hati melayanimu. Tapi, sekarang ada orang lain. Orang lain yang menggantikanmu," lanjut Naruto dengan lirih.

"..." Shikamaru tetap diam.

"Kau tau?" tanya Naruto sambil mengangkat kepalanya. "Aku begitu menanti hal ini," ujarnya tersenyum miris. "... tapi dulu." Lanjutnya.

Suasana hening, tidak ada yang bicara lagi. Naruto tidak terisak, tidak bergumam, tidak bergerak sedikit pun. Bagaikan patung hanya diam.

Shikamaru hanya menatap Naruto. Tidak bicara, tidak mencoba menenangkan Naruto, tidak mencoba menghasut atau apapun. Dia masih sibuk berpikir, 'Ini kah salahnya?' pikirnya dalam hati. 'Apakah ini semua sudah berakhir? Usahanya dari dulu, saat memisahkan Naruto, Kyuubi dan Gaara itu berakhir disini karena Uchiha? Uchiha!' pikirnya geram.

.

.

Sementara itu, Kyuubi dan Sasuke masih sibuk mencari Naruto yang tadi dibawa Shikamaru. Kyuubi tidak mau mencari bersama Sasuke, pikirnya Sasuke juga saingannya. Untuk apa dia mencari bersama dengan saingannya yang hanya akan membuatnya semakin kesal.

Sampai akhirnya Sasuke berjalan sendiri di sebuah tempat sepi. Mungkin bagian pojok taman ria. Disana hanya ada bangunan kecil dengan tulisan 'Toilet'. Entah apa yang mendorongnya untuk mengecek kesana. Lagipula tidak ada salahnya bukan.

Sasuke pun melangkahkan kakinya. Sayup-sayup Sasuke mendengar suara lirihan disana dan suara gedebum kecil. Sasuke semakin cepat melangkahkan kakinya, semakin dekat hingga akhirnya Sasuke berakhir di depan pintu salah satu bilik.

"Shika,"

'Suara itu? Naruto!'

Belum sempat Sasuke mendobrak pintunya, pikirannya mencoba menengahi semuanya. Tidak ada salahnya menguping untuk mendengar percakapan sebenarnya mereka bukan? Dia tidak mau sampai Naruto ternyata masih punya sesuatu yang tersembunyi didalam dirinya. Dan saat ini Sasuke bisa mengetahuinya dengan jelas, bagaimana caranya dia bisa mengambil Naruto 'seutuhnya' untuknya dari rusa sialan itu.

Cukup lama hingga Sasuke mendengar suara dentuman keras seperti seseorang yang terjatuh ke lantai dan menghantam pintu bilik. Sasuke bersiap masuk apabila ada suara Naruto berteriak, tapi nyatanya tidak ada. Sasuke hanya mendengar sayup-sayup suara Naruto yang terdengar sangat miris.

"Kau tau?"suara Naruto terdengar oleh Sasuke, Sasuke yakin sekarang Naruto sedang menangis terdengar dari suaranya yang sedikit serak. "Aku begitu menanti hal ini," Perasaan Sasuke sakit sekali mendengar kalimat itu. Sasuke tersenyum miris saat mendengarnya, baru Sasuke akan melangkah pergi suara lain membuatnya membelalakkan matanya. "... tapi dulu." Lanjut Naruto.

Jadi, Naruto... sudah menjadi miliknya? Sepenuhnya!? Betulkah?

Sasuke tersenyum sangat samar. Jadi semua yang di inginkannya benar-benar menjadi kenyataan? Orang yang paling di cintanya berhasil di rebutnya dari pemiliknya? Seorang Uchiha seperti dirinya memang tidak bisa diremehkan. Semua yang direncanakan Sasuke berjalan dengan baik. Ternyata orang yang bersabar memang selalu mendapatkan hasil yang lebih. Mencoba mendengarkan lagi apa yang akan terjadi dan keluar dari mulut manis Naruto, tapi tidak ada sepatah kata pun lagi keluar ataupun suara.

Hening..

"Sudah selesai menguping, Uchiha?"

.

Di dalam bilik, Shikamaru menatap Naruto tajam. Mendelikkan matanya ke sebelah kanan, terlihat bayangan seseorang yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu biliknya—sepertinya. Orang itu akan pergi, tapi saat Naruto menyelesaikan kata yang begitu dibenci dan tidak mau didengarnya, Shikamaru tau siapa yang berada di depan.

"Sudah selesai menguping, Uchiha?" ucap Shikamaru menatap Naruto. Dalam pikirannya terus berkecembung, 'Apakah ini semua sudah berakhir? Usahanya dari dulu, saat memisahkan Naruto, Kyuubi dan Gaara itu berakhir disini karena Uchiha? Uchiha!' pikirnya geram. Shikamaru melihat mata biru berhiaskan permata cair itu membulat sempurnya. Sepertinya Naruto tidak mengetahui bahwa ada orang yang sedari tadi menguping pembicaraan mereka.

Jadi, Shikamaru pun berdiri dari tempatnya dan membuka pintu bilik. Membuat kedua mata berbeda itu melihat satu saja lain. Mata onix yang diketahui milik Sasuke pun melirik ke arah lain, melihat keadaan di dalam kamar kecil itu.

Melihat Naruto yang sedang memandangnya dengan shock dan blushing bersamaan. Lalu perlahan mencoba bangun dari pojokan.

"Sa-sasuke? se-sejak kapan?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke melihat Shikamaru, "Sejak aku tau kau sudah benar-benar berpaling padaku." Jawab Sasuke menyeringai di depan Shikamaru. Menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan menatap menang kepada mata kuaci di depannya. Sungguh sangat menyenangkan membuat orang yang begitu dia benci menjadi marah seperti ini.

Shikamaru mendecih, berbalik melihat Naruto. "Kau tau Naruto, sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan melepasmu." Bisik Shikamaru lalu pergi sambil menubrukkan bahunya ke bahu milik Sasuke.

Naruto menatap shock kepergian Shikamaru. Dia... dia salah mengambil langkah! Naruto tau dari dulu, Shikamaru memiliki sifat yang selalu berbeda, dan inilah kesalahannya. Membuat salah satu sifat itu berkuasa. Sifat yang paling ditakutkan Naruto kembali pada diri Shikamaru. Seharusnya Naruto tau, pada saat dulu Shikamaru memergokinya dengan Sasuke, sifat itu akan keluar. Tapi sekarang semuanya terlambat, dia melupakan semuanya. Egois dengan keinginannya dan membuat dirinya maupun Sasuke menjadi terancam.

.

.

Naruto terus menunduk—menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik surai pirangnya. Terus berjalan di belakang Sasuke sambil tetap menggandeng tangan putih itu. Dan saat Sasuke berhenti berjalan..

Bruk

...Naruto akan menambrak punggung Sasuke secara telak.

"Sebenenarnya ada apa denganmu, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke berbalik dan mengangkat dagu Naruto—melihat bagaimana raut wajah Naruto sekarang. Sasuke tertegun, Naruto terlihat gusar. Mata biru itu terlihat tidak fokus sama sekali, bahkan hanya untuk menatap wajahnya saja Naruto terlihat tidak mau. Kenapa sebenarnya dengan Naruto? Apa yang tadi baru saja dilakukan oleh rusa itu? Jadi untuk menenangkan kekasih hatinya itu, Sasuke memeluk erat Naruto. Membisikkan kata-kata yang menenangkan. Tidak peduli jika orang-orang akan melihat mereka seperti sebuah tontonan gratis yaoi. Bahkan ada beberapa fujodashi yang memotret mereka pun, Sasuke tidak peduli.

"Aku akan selalu ada disisimu, Naru. Jangan takut seperti ini. Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?" Bisik Sasuke.

.

Di sisi lain taman ria,

Kyuubi sedang asik melihat ke sana-sini untuk mencari keberadaan rubah kecilnya yang hilang di ambil seekor rusa. Mata ruby-nya menangkap sosok yang dari tadi di carinya. Dengan cepat Kyuubi memacu kakinya untuk menghampiri orang yang sedang berjalan dengan santai itu.

Bruk

"Kyaaa..!"

Kyuubi langsung menghantam pipi Shikamaru yang sedang berjalan dengan santai menuju pintu keluar taman ria. Shikamaru terjerebab dengan cepat saat menerima pukulan yang datang tidak di sangkanya. Sedangkan para perempuan yang tidak sengaja melihatnya langsung berteriak. Siapa yang tidak kaget melihat kedua orang pemuda tampan tiba-tiba saja saling baku hantam. Apa mereka terkena jebakan dari sebuah stasiun televisi? Mereka rasa tidak karena ekspresi kedua pemuda itu begitu natural.

"Dimana dia?" tanya Kyuubi sambil memegang kerah baju Shikamaru yang menatapnya datar lalu menguap. Membuat kemarahan Kyuubi yang memang sudah di batas maksimal semakin tersulut. Orang di depannya sepertinya tidak tau jika Kyuubi itu pemegang sabuk hitam karate, dan pemenang turnamen tingkat jepang.

"..." Shikamaru hanya menatap Kyuubi. Tidak membuka mulutnya sama sekali.

"Aku tanya dimana dia?!" tanya Kyuubi sambil berteriak.

"Dia sedang bersama anak ayam itu." jawab Shikamaru tanpa sedikit pun ekspresi ketakutan. Yang ada Shikamaru menatap tajam Kyuubi, membuat mata kuacinya memancarkan sesuatu yang tidak diketahui oleh Kyuubi artinya.

Sret

Shikamaru menarik kerah baju Kyuubi. Mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga kanan Kyuubi, lalu berbisik, "Sebentar lagi kau akan kehilangannya lagi."

Deg

Jantung Kyuubi berdetak sangat cepat. Matanya membulat sempurnya melihat Shikamaru yang entah sejak kapan menyeringai melihatnya. Dengan perlahan Kyuubi melepaskan kerah baju Shikamaru, dan berjalan mundur dengan lunglai. Kyuubi mencengkram pela surai orangenya dengan kencang, sambil menggeleng dengan cepat. Alih-alih melihat Shikamaru yang sedang berdiri dan membersihkan celananya.

"Darimana kau tau tentang—?" Kyuubi tidak sanggup melanjutkan pertanyannya. Dengan cepat Kyuubi berjalan mundur lalu berlari entah kemana.

Shikamaru hanya menatap kepergian Kyuubi dengan dingin. Lalu dengan santai dia melangkahkan kembali kakinya. "Mendokusei," gumamnya.

Tap

Shikamaru berhenti melangkahkan kakinya tepat di depan pintu keluar taman ria. Dengan santai Shikamaru mengambil phonselnya lalu menelepon seseorang sambil kembali berjalan. "Kau bisa mulai sekarang." Ucapnya pada orang di sebrang.

.

.

Drap drap drap

Kyuubi terus berlari di antara kerumunan banyak orang. Tidak peduli pada beberapa orang yang berteriak padanya karena tertubruk begitu keras. Kyuubi terus berlari tanpa tujuan. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, tapi yang jelas sekarang pikirannya kalut. Lintasan ingatan masa lalu terlihat olehnya begitu jelas. Sakit, hatinya yang terdalam merasakan sakit yang begitu menyakitkan. Teriakan itu terdengar lagi olehnya, tangisan itu, jerit kesakitan dan lirihan.

Kyuubi terus bergumam sambil berlari. Tidak sengaja matanya melihat dua orang yang dari tadi di carinya. Matanya berkilat dengan tiba-tiba saat melihat kedua orang itu, terutama salah satu di antara mereka. Dengan cepat Kyuubi berlari dan mendaratkan pukulan keduanya pada orang itu.

Bruk

"SASUKE..!"

Kyuubi memukul telah pipi kanan Sasuke, membuat Sasuke terhuyung ke belakang dan Naruto yang terdorong hingga jatuh dan menjerit melihat Sasuke yang dipukul.

"Kyuubi!?" teriak Naruto bangun dan memeluk Sasuke sambil memandang tajam Kyuubi dengan mata birunya yang terbelalak karena shock. "Apa yang kau lakukan!?" bentak Naruto pada Kyuubi.

_Kenangan itu teringat lagi. Dia membentakmu. Dia menjerit. Dia menangis._

_Air mata itu jatuh dengan perlahan karena kesalahanmu. Dia menangis karenamu. Dia menjerit kesakitan oleh apa yang kau lakukan. Itu semua salahmu._

Bayangan beberapa tahun yang lalu terus bergulir di otak Kyuubi. Suara orang-orang itu terus terdengar membuat telinga, hati dan semua pada dirinya sakit. Kyuubi memegangi telinganya dan kepalanya. 'Sakit! Hatiku sakit!' jerit Kyuubi dalam dirinya. Melihat Naruto yang memandangnya dengan garang dan mata yang begitu kesal menatapnya. Mata yang cerah itu marah padanya. Kyuubi menggelengkan kepalanya saat dirinya berpikir seperti itu. 'Jangan... jangan tatap aku seperti itu!' Jerit Kyuubi sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke belakang.

"Kyuu," panggil Naruto saat Kyuubi terlihat sangat tertekan.

"Jangan..."

"Kyuu, ada apa?" tanya Naruto menghampiri Kyuubi. Mencoba meraih tangan Kyuubi yang sedang meremat surainya sendiri.

Plak

Kyuubi menepit tangan Naruto dengan begitu kasar hingga hampir saja Naruto jatuh jika tidak di tangkap oleh Sasuke. "Kyuubi," lirih Naruto memandang takut Kyuubi.

"Kumohon, jangan! Jangan pandang!" Kyuubi semakin histeris. Tidak peduli banyaknya orang yang melihat mereka seperti orang yang sedang melakukan pertunjukkan drama. Kyuubi semakin histeris, membuat Naruto semakin panik ingin mendekap orang yang begitu berharga baginya itu dengan kuat. Andai Kyuubi tidak menepisnya tadi, Naruto pasti akan mendekap Kyuubi hingga Kyuubi kembali.

'Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Kyuubi?' pikir Naruto kalut.

"Permisi, permisi... permisi, biarkan aku lewat." Terdengar suara yang begitu nyaring. Naruto maupun Sasuke melihat ke arah suara itu berasal. Seorang pemuda yang begitu mereka kenal pun datang. Dengan mata yang terbelalak Shukaku menghampiri Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi!" panggil Shukaku. Shukaku juga mencoba untuk melerai Kyuubi, tapi Kyuubi juga menepisnya. Shukaku mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Naruto dan Sasuke, "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Shukaku.

Naruto menggeleng, "A-aku tidak tau. Ta-tadi Kyuubi datang dan tiba-tiba saja memukul pipi Sasuke. Dan sa-saat aku membentaknya, Kyuubi ja-jadi seperti itu." jawab Naruto lirih. "I-ini salahku." Lirihnya lagi.

"Harusnya kau tidak membentaknya!" ucap Shukaku dengan dingin pada Naruto.

"Jaga nada bicaramu!" ucap Sasuke pada Shukaku. Mereka berdua saling bertatapan dengan tajam, sementara Naruto melihatnya dengan sayu.

"Maaf," lirih Naruto.

"Ini bukan salahmu, Dobe. Kita tidak tau apa-apa." Ucap Sasuke pada Naruto sambil memeluk tubuh Naruto yang bergetar halus.

Shukaku menghela nafas berat. Memang mereka tidak salah, tapi entah kenapa Shukaku selalu tidak suka dengan pandangan Kyuubi pada Naruto. Apalagi saat tau Kyuubi seperti ini karena bentakan dari Naruto. Itu membuat hatinya tersulut dengan api kekesalannya sendiri. Entah apa arti rasa kesal itu, tapi yang pasti Shukaku tidak menyukai semua ini.

Shukaku mendengus kesal, "Bisa kau bantu aku?" tanya Shukaku pada Sasuke dan Naruto.

Sasuke maupun menatap Shukaku bingung.

"Aku akan menggunakan obat bius. Bisa kalian hentikan dulu pergerakannya?" ucap Shukaku memperjelas.

Naruto langsung mengangguk dan menghampiri Kyuubi. Kyuubi mencoba menepis Naruto tapi dibiarkan oleh Naruto. Pipi Naruto terkena tepisan tangan Kyuubi, tapi tangan Kyuubi berhasil di pegang oleh Naruto. Membuat tangan kanan Kyuubi di genggam erat oleh Naruto.

"Sasuke, bantu aku." Ucap Naruto.

Sasuke segera mengambil tangan kiri Kyuubi, dan menggenggamnya erat—sangat erat—supaya Kyuubi tidak bisa melukai Naruto.

Shukaku segera mengambil obat bius miliknya dan sedikit menuangkannya pada sapu tangannya. Membekap hidung Kyuubi dengan kencang hingga Kyuubi akhirnya jauh pingsan.

"Bantu aku untuk mengangkatnya." Perintah Shukaku. Naruto dengan segera membantu Shukaku, sedangkan Sasuke langsung mengusir orang-orang yang sedari tadi melihat mereka dengan hanya menatap semua orang itu dengan sangat tajam.

.

**(~^3^)~ (^o^)/**

.

Di sebuah ruangan, Neji, Kiba, dan Sai sedang duduk di sebuah sofa. Tidak ada yang bicara mereka hanya saling melihat dan minum sesekali. Hingga Sai akhirnya membuka suara.

"Apa kalian berpikir sama denganku?" tanya Sai. Neji, dan Kiba saling melihat lalu melihat Sai secara bersamaan. Sai menghela nafas, "Aku rasa Uchiha itu sebentar lagi akan mendapatkan Naru-chan." Ucap Sai to the point.

Neji diam, dan Kiba menimpali. "Aku rasa juga begitu. Aku beberapa hari yang lalu melihat mereka di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan berdua." Ucap Kiba membuat Neji maupun Sai tersulut.

"Kapan kau melihatnya?" tanya Neji.

"Sekitar beberapa hari yang lalu," jawabnya sambil mengingat ingat, lalu menatap Neji. "Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Kiba.

"Aku rasa Naruto meminta untuk di antar membeli hadiah untuk Shikamaru." Kata Neji masuk akal—walau sebenarnya itulah kenyataanya. Sai dan Kiba saling melihat, lalu mengangguk bersamaan.

"Apa kau tidak takut Uchiha itu akan mengambilnya dari kita?" tanya Kiba lagi.

Walau bagaimana pun, di antara semua seme Naruto. Mereka mempunyai sebuah kesepakatan tidak tertulis untuk membagi Naruto. Tidak ada yang boleh menguasai Naruto. Walaupun itu Naruto sendiri yang memintanya. Bahkan Shikamaru pun sepertinya mengetahui kesepakatan tidak tertulis itu sehingga dia hanya diam saat Naruto sedang bersama semenya yang lain. Shikamaru tidak memprotes sama sekali, hanya diam lalu tertidur sepertinya tidak pernah terjadi apapun.

Neji dan Sai melihat Kiba yang meluncurkan pertanyaan itu dengan seenaknya. Tentu saja mereka tidak mau Naruto di ambil oleh salah satu semenya—tentu saja itu termasuk Shikamaru. Apalagi jika diingat Sasuke adalah seme baru Naruto. Jadi apabila siapapun yang berhak, maka yang lebih berhak adalah seme yang terlama menjadi seme Naruto.

Jadi Neji dan Sai pun memilih menjawab dengan setentak, "Tentu saja tidak."

Dan Sai, Neji maupun Kiba menyeringai. Mereka tidak mau uke mereka diambil. Naruto milik mereka bersama, jadi tidak ada yang boleh mengambil Naruto. Tidak ada yang boleh!

Naruto... oh Naruto, kau membuat semua sememu akan bertarung cepat atau lambat untuk memperebutkanmu.

.

**(~^3^)~ (^o^)/**

.

Sementara itu Itachi sedang bersama dengan Pein. Walaupun mereka berbeda umur, tapi Pein adalah teman salah satu rekan Itachi. Itachi adalah seorang pemimpin genk di daerahnya kekuasaannya—tanpa seorang pun di keluarga ataupun teman kampusnya tau. Dan Pein adalah teman dari bawahan Itachi. Dan sekarang entah apa yang sedang mereka bahas, Pein maupun Itachi terlihat sangat akrab—tentu saja dengan artiaan berbeda. Keakraban mereka haruslah dilandasi dengan adanya timbal balik dan keuntungan.

Pein terlihat dingin begitu pun juga Itachi. Pein memang masihlah seumuran (baca: sedikit tua) dari Naruto. tapi kemampuannya untuk melakukan sebuah trategi dalam dunia luar sangat briliant. Pein yang bergelimangan harta sama dengan Itachi masuk ke dalam dunia jalanan dengan begitu mudah, mengingat otaknya yang licik dan juga kemampuan ototnya yang di atas rata-rata anak seumurnya.

Pein menyeringai saat Itachi berbicara dengan panjang lebar meninggalkan kesal Uchihanya. Demi orang itu, Itachi mampu melakukan apapun. Dan demi orang itu pula Pein mau bergaul dengan Itachi—yang notabel sangat tidak di sukainya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Itachi pada Pein.

Pein menyeringai, "Aku tidak berpikir demikian. Aku hanya tidak mau namaku di depannya hancur. Dan lagi, kita melakukan ini saat kita ingin menjauhkannya dari yang lain. Dan sesudahnya kita juga akan sama bertarung. Apa kau tau itu?" tanya Pein.

Itachi mendengus keras, "Tentu saja. semua itu juga tidak luput dari perhitunganku. Dan jika kau meremehkan Uchiha kau akan kalah." Seringaian yang begitu indah terpantri rapih di bibir tipis Itachi. Wajahnya yang tampan bukan lagi sekedar tampan tapi bagaikan iblis yang menyamar menjadi seorang malaikat tanpa sayap untuk menutupi kekuatannya.

"Dan kau menyusun rencana itu hanya akan membuatmu menang tanpa bertarung saat orang-orang itu hancur. Aku tau kau itu lebih licik dariku, tapi asal kau tau, aku tidaklah sebodoh yang aku kira." Sergah Pein dengan dingin.

Itachi menyeringai dengan sangat lebar mendengar apa yang dikatakan Pein. Memang benar rencana yang dibuatnya sekarang itu hanya membuatnya untung, dan Pein dapat mengetahui hal itu hanya dengan sekali mendengar apa yang dikatakan Itachi. Entah benar atau salah Itachi memilih rekan untuk rencananya. Tapi di atas semua itu Itachi tau orang di yang berada di depannya masih sangatlah jauh di bawahnya.

"Kau bicara seperti itu memang benar. Tapi asal kau tau, semua itu bisa saja meleset. Aku tau semuanya juga berdasarkan apa yang kau ketahui, dan jika itu semua salah aku pun akan gagal, kau tau itu." ucap Itachi.

Pein dan Itachi terus berbicara hingga mereka akan mendapatkan keputusan 'terbaik' yang akan mereka ambil untuk langkah selanjutnya.

.

**(~^3^)~ (^o^)/**

.

Sasori sedang terduduk di atas sebuah gedung. Matanya melihat suasana kota yang begitu ramai. Jari-jarinya terus menerus bergerak di atas angin—seperti melakukan gerakan memencet not pada piano. Tanpa takut sedikit pun Sasori duduk tepat di bagian ujung tembok. Dia tidak takut jika akan ada orang yang berbuat jahil atau apa pun dan menjorokkannya ke depan—hingga dia kehilangan nyawa. Tidak, dia tidak takut sama sekali. Dia sudah tau semua resiko itu.

"Di sebuah berita, seorang laki-laki menjadi gila dan terus menerus membunuh orang secara berturut-turut," ucapnya entah pada siapa dengan lirih. Angin berhembus dengan kencang, membuat surai merahnya bergoyang, dan matanya menutup menikmati semilir angin malam. "Dan setelah di ketahui semua itu karena laki-laki itu adalah seorang gay—sama sepertiku," ucapnya lagi. "Entah kapan kalian akan saling membunuh, tapi aku akan tetap pada pendirianku. Melindunginya dan memberikan yang terbaik untuknya." Lanjutnya.

"Keluarlah, aku tau kau disitu... Deidara." Ucap Sasori melirikkan matanya kesamping. Walaupun dia tidak bisa melihat orang itu tapi bayangan hitam itu terlihat jelas dari sudut matanya.

Tap tap tap

Suara langkah kaki begitu terdengar di pendengarannya, tidak seperti tadi hampir tidak terdengar, seperti seorang penjahat yang menguntit.

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang panjang, tubuh ramping terbungkus sebuah pakaian hangat mendekat ke arah Sasori. "Ternyata kau peka juga," ucap pemuda itu—Deidara.

Sasori menengus mendengar apa yang di katakan Deidara. Di angkatnya kakinya itu dan berbalik melihat pemuda pirang panjang di belakangnya. Mereka saling melihat, "Sosokmu begitu mencolok bagaimana mungin aku tidak merasakannya." Jawab Sasori dengan santainya.

Deidara hanya diam, tidak ada kemauan untuk menyanggah dan beradu mulut dengan pemuda di depannya. Mereka memang sudah saling mengenal—baik.

"Duduklah," ajak Sasori menggerakkan kepalanya—memberikan isyarat.

Deidara tersenyum lalu melangkah mendekati Sasori. Terduduk berdua sambil melihat langit tanpa bintang. Polusi udara yang begitu pekat membuat bintang-bintang indah itu terhalang. "Kau sungguh-sungguh akan melindunginya bukan?" tanya Deidara memecah keheningan.

"Tentu, dia orang yang berharga untukku... dan juga untukmu bukan?" jawab Sasori ambigu. Entah dia bertanya atau menjawab.

Hening..

Mereka hanya diam, tidak ingin memberatkan kembali pikiran mereka yang sudah begitu berat.

.

.

.

**Tbc**

**A/N:** huweee chapter ini bener-bener kelewatan gaje T^T... Udah lama gak update malah begini huhuhu.. gomen.. oh iya pemberitahuan, mungkin fic ini kurang lebih 10 chap lagi bakalan tamat hehe. Soalnya mulai dari chapter sekarang akan mulai masuk konflik hehe.. Setelah sekian lama bingung mau sampe chap berapa ternyata kepikiran juga hehe

Thanks spesial for: **Amach cie cerry blossom, Uzumaki Prince Dobe-nii, Guest(1), Akira Naru-desu, Euishifujoshi, Kim Seo Jin aka CloudKimmy, GerhardGeMi, Kkhukhukhukhudattebayo, Farenheit July, Keiji Wolf, Yue. Lawliet, Indahyeojasparkyuelfsaranghae Kim Hyun Joong, RaFa Llight S.N, Princess Love Naru is Nay, Laila. R. Mubarok, Iztha dark neko, Imperial Nazwa-chan, Kinana, Yu, TheBrownEyes'129, haruna yuhi, erunaru. Chan, guest(2), achiez.**

Makasih udah mereview^^... karena baca review kalian aku jadi inget harus update, jadi semangat deh hehe..

So, mind to review?


End file.
